Quase sem querer
by May Malfoy
Summary: Gina tem um problema. Draco tem a solução. Mas voce pediria ajuda ao inimigo?
1. BUMMM!

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso ¬¬

**Nota da Autora:** Essa é a minha primeira fic publicada, portanto sejam gentis.^^'  Alias, se vocês gostarem, escrevem reviews! E se não gostarem escrevam também!...hehehe...Vou adorar saber que tem alguém lendo! 

Bjoks a todos!

 I – BUMMMMM! 

         "Herbáceas comuns, três folhas de salvínia (ou seriam de salvencos?!), quatro claves de aurilo (ou três?!), sete medidas padrão de água e...e...e... DROGA! Porque eu não consigo me lembrar?!"

         PAFT

         Um grosso livro de Poções é fechado com violência, atraindo olhares curiosos de toda a biblioteca (que estava lotada, por sinal). Gina Weasley, a dona do livro, resolveu ir embora. Achou que era melhor sair por sua vontade do que ser expulsa pela bibliotecária, que já estava olhando feio. 

         - Droga! – disse logo que se viu livre das paredes da biblioteca – Faltava só o... - abriu o livro novamente enquanto andava – ...ALÉCIO! Argh! Eu _sempre_ esqueço do alécio!

         Fechou de novo o livro, amaldiçoando a própria memória, ou melhor, a falta dela. Já fazia um mês que as aulas haviam começado e Gina não estava aprendendo no mesmo ritmo da classe. E nem em ritmo nenhum já que tudo que Snape falava era como grego para ela.

Suas amigas de classe costumavam dizer que essa falta de habilidade para Poções tinha relação com a forte amizade de Gina e Neville. Claro que elas diziam isso apenas para irrita-la já que ela também era amiga de Hermione e não tinha adquirido dela nenhuma aptidão especial. "Talvez só funcione pro que é ruim" pensou mal-humorada enquanto seguia para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. 

- Oi Gina! – saudou Neville animado. Mas, assim que viu a cara fechada da amiga, emendou. – Algum problema?!

- Um só... Poções! – disse jogando-se numa enorme poltrona vermelha.

- Ah...- Neville olhou para os próprios sapatos – Nesse caso eu não posso fazer nada.

- Poxa, desculpe! – Gina percebeu que tinha sido rude – Não é culpa sua, mas eu fico preocupada! E se eu não conseguir aprender nada esse ano? Você já imaginou a vergonha pros meus pais se eu for reprovada?

- Bem, se eu passei todos os anos, você com certeza vai passar também! – disse Neville saindo de fininho em direção a porta. Ele sabia que quando Gina estava assim, meio de TPM, era melhor deixa-la sozinha. - Você se importa se eu for lá fora? – perguntou receoso

- Ah, não...Pode ir! – e acrescentou sorrindo levemente – Eu sei que estou muito chata hoje!

Quando Neville saiu, Gina se viu sozinha com seu livro e com seu problema. Apesar de não parecer, a preocupação da garota era séria. Como não tinha conseguido terminar nenhuma poção satisfatoriamente, e o professor Snape já começara a fazer dela a atração da classe.

- Mais uma aula como a de hoje e eu saio do colégio...  – pensou em voz alta.

Flashback – aula de Poções 

- Senhorita Weasley, o que é isso? – perguntou pausadamente.

- Hã? - Gina estava tão distraída que não entendeu nada do que o professor havia dito.

- Se estivesse concentrada no que esta fazendo veria que sua poção esta verde... – os olhos de Snape faiscavam. Aparentemente, ele não gostou nada de ter sido ignorado.

- E de que cor deveria estar... - disse num fio de voz, sem coragem de olhar para os lados. Tinha acontecido novamente! Quando ela iria aprender a não tirar os olhos da poção?

- Azul! – sibilou pousando as mãos na borda do caldeirão de Gina - E eu recomendo que você não se dedique á piadinhas, porque a senhorita não é tão boa nisso como seus irmãos!

O resultado disso foi uma explosão de risos na turma da Sonserina, olhares piedosos dos colegas de casa e claro, os habituais 10 pontos a menos para a Grifinória. Se tudo tivesse terminado assim Gina teria ficado satisfeita. Mas numa tentativa de concertar o mal feito, ela conseguiu piorar tudo, e perder mais 20 pontos.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Mais 30g de salvínia, um pouco mais de fogo e BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...O conteúdo do caldeirão se espalhou por todos as paredes, cabelos e vestes. O mais prejudicado foi um aluno, que estava verde da cabeça aos pés, ficando indefinível se era menino ou menina – só se podia saber que era da Sonserina, porque sua dupla era dessa casa também.

- Sua IMBECIL! – gritou a sonserina suja. Pela voz, agora dava pra saber que era uma menina. – Você não devia andar por aí com aquele Longbotton! A companhia dele esta DERRETENDO SEU CEBREBRO!

Fim do Flashback 

Em seis anos de Hogwarts, Gina nunca tivera problemas com alunos da

Sonserina. Sempre tem uma primeira vez...


	2. Os assuntos do Harry

**II – Os assuntos do Harry**

Precisava estudar urgentemente! Se continuasse assim, quando os exames chegassem, ela estaria perdida. E mais uma explosão como aquela ela seria morta, ou por um sonserino revoltado, ou por grifinórios inconformados pela quantidade de pontos que ela perdia toda as aulas. Mas não adiantava passar a tarde sentada com o livro nas mãos, se não entendia nada do que estava escrito. 

"Neville, pelo menos, tem a ajuda de Mione... E eu estou sozinha!".

Esse pensamento lhe deu um estalo. _Porque_ estava sozinha?! Certamente tudo ficaria mais simples com a ajuda de um bom aluno, com facilidade em Poções e disposição para explicar. E quem poderia ser mais adequado para esse papel que Hermione? Ela simplesmente _amava_ quando alguém ia lhe pedir ajuda nos deveres, certamente não se negaria ajudar uma amiga. Mione! Como era possível que ela não tivesse pensado nisso antes?

Feliz por ter descoberto a solução para seu problema, Gina levantou-se, pegou seu material e saiu correndo para o campo de quadribol, onde o time da grifinória estava treinando. Mione e Rony costumavam ficar lá assistindo os treinos no seu tempo livre. Mas Hermione não estava lá, nem ela, nem Rony e nem Harry (era bastante estranho que ele não estivesse lá treinando quadribol, agora que ele era o capitão do time).

- Colin! – Gina avistou o garoto estava conversando com uma turma de alunos da Lufa-Lufa na outra extremidade do campo. – Você viu a Hermione por aí?

- Acho que você não vai encontra-la hoje...

- E porque?

- Eu ouvi dizer...

Normal. Colin sempre tinha "ouvido dizer" alguma coisa. O fotografo formava, junto de Parvati Patil e Lenina Crowne, o grupo mais bem informado do colégio.

         -... Que durante a aula do Hagrid eles foram chamados na diretoria e ninguém os viu mais desde então. E você sabe como é quando eles somem... 

- Eles? Meu irmão e Harry também?

- É claro! – disse ele radiante. – deve ser alguma coisa sobre _o Harry_, você sabe...Um daqueles _assuntos de Harry..._

Colin sempre falava de Harry com uma entonação teatral, como se estivesse contando uma historia épica. _"O Harry Potter…"_ Gina imitou mentalmente e segurou uma risada.

- Ah, de qualquer forma obrigado!

- Não quer ficar e conversar com a gente?! – ele ofereceu animado seguido de sorrisos amigáveis, tão comuns nos lufa-lufa.

- Não. Tenho que estudar...

Colin fez uma careta e respondeu:

- Boa sorte então!


	3. Os assuntos da Gina

III – Os assuntos da Gina 

Gina entrou no castelo bem mais desanimada de que saiu, mas ainda com esperança de que o tal _"assunto do Harry"_ fosse resolvido antes da hora do jantar. Tudo que queria era voltar para a sala comunal da Grifinória e descansar um pouco daquele dia tão estafante. Mas um trio de garotas da Sonserina interrompeu seus planos.

- Olha, a cabeça vermelha esta so-zi-nha! – disse Edith Donovan, uma sexto-anista, como ela, alta e ossuda, que encarava Gina com uma careta de superioridade. Ela reconheceu imediatamente a voz estridente dela como a voz da garota que ela tinha se melecado de poção verde naquela manhã. 

Outra sexto-anista, uma baixinha de nome Babette Gunnar, bateu as mãos no material de Gina, espalhando tudo pelo chão. Ela compreendeu que se tratava de uma espécie de vingança pelo incidente da aula. 

Gina abaixou-se depressa para recolher suas coisas antes que a terceira sonserina, a _enorme_ Emília Bulstrode pisasse nelas, como estava ameaçando fazer. As três riram compulsivamente e Gina sentiu as lagrimas começarem a chegar aos seus olhos. "Droga!" pensou tentando conter o choro enquanto ouvia os cochichos de alguns alunos que se aproximavam atraídos pela confusão.

- Que patética essa Weasley! – disse Donovan dando uma risada cheia de guinchos agudos.

- Onde estão seus amiguinhos corajosos? – disse Bulstrode se aproximando perigosamente de Gina, que ainda recolhia seus pertences do chão. Pressentindo o perigo, a ruiva se levantou depressa, segurando desajeitada seus materiais.

Gina olhou para as três sonserinas, que a olhavam com expressão de deboche. De repente sentiu-se tomada por uma enorme raiva. Teve ímpetos de agredir aquela irritante Gunnar, conteve-se lembrando que seria massacrada pelas outras duas (que levavam uma enorme vantagem física sobre Gina). Pôde controlar a violência física, mas não pôde controlar a língua.

- Vocês não são melhores que ninguém suas sonserinas cretinas! – disse por entre os dentes, orgulhando-se da rima involuntária.

Emília foi parar a menos de um centímetro de Gina, tão depressa que parecia que ela tinha se materializado. Ela ergueu o punho e teria batido com força no nariz de Gina, se não fosse pela miado de Madame Norrrra, anunciando que Filch estava chegando pra acabar com a bagunça.       

- Vamos! – disse Edith em tom urgente e as três sumiram pelo corredor.

"Ótimo!" pensou furiosa "Agora, você tem um problema _sério_ com essas trogloditas."

***

As horas passaram voando e logo todos os alunos estavam reunidos no salão principal para o jantar; o teto estava enfeitiçado com um belíssimo céu estrelado, mas Gina estava de tão mau humor que nem olhou para cima.

Antes de se sentar ela correu os olhos pela mesa da Grifinória a procura de Mione, mas não a encontrou. E , como era esperado, Harry e Rony também não estavam lá. Sentou-se perto de suas colegas de ano, que não tinham presenciado o episódio daquela tarde e nem notaram a chegada de Gina.

- Cadê seus amigos hein, Weasley? – uma voz feminina grave ecoou pelo salão principal, seguida de risadas roucas e batidas na mesa comunal da Sonserina.

_"Droga_!", pensou Gina querendo afundar o rosto no prato de sopa. Mas tudo o que fez foi começar a comer mais depressa, a fim de terminar logo com aquela situação. "Era só o que me faltava..."

_"Meus amigos..."_, desejava que eles estivessem ali, pois assim poderia desviar por alguns minutos os olhos do prato, se eles estivessem ali ela poderia pelo menos fingir que não estava ouvindo. Se seus "amigos" se estivessem com ela pelo menos uma vez ela não precisaria estar passando por isso. "Mas eles não estavam ali, _é claro_!" pensou com raiva.E, como sempre, Gina não tinha _nem idéia_ de onde eles estavam. 

_ "Dane-se!"_

 Gina largou a colher no prato e saiu desajeitada em direção da porta do salão principal. Ela estava segura de que ninguém nunca sentia a sua falta, pensava nisso enquanto lutava contra as lagrimas que se formavam em seus olhos – não queria chorar na frente de todo mundo.

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não notou que derrubou uma cadeira enquanto atravessava o salão. Ela também não notou que um certo par de olhos azuis acompanhou todo o seu percurso.

***

         Quando acordou, Gina tinha um plano em mente: evitar a presença de qualquer um da Sonserina, evitar ficar sozinha, evitar lugares de risco... Em suma, evitar atrair a atenção.

"Não atrair atenção é uma coisa que eu faço _tão_ bem..."

- Bom dia Gina! Porque você demorou pra descer? – a saudação vinha da boca cheia de café-da-manhã de Rony. Harry e Mione saudaram Gina com um sorriso.

- Bom dia pessoal! Mione eu preciso muito falar com você! Preciso...

Não pode completar a frase porque uma coruja chegou para Harry, e os três trocaram olhares urgentes. Em poucos minutos os três se levantaram e saíram.

- Desculpe Ginny! Depois a gente conversa...

- Tudo bem, então tchau! – Mas Harry, Rony e Mione não puderam ouvir essa ultima frase, porque já estavam longe quando Gina terminou de falar.

Resignada, a garota serviu-se de duas fatias de torta de amora. Mal tinha dado a primeira mordida foi interrompida.

- Oi Gina! – era Neville, é claro. Atrasado como sempre, colocando seus livros sobre a mesa, quase derrubando um copo de suco. – Cadê todo mundo? 

- Olá Neville! – sorriu gentil, estava realmente feliz em vê-lo – Acabaram de sair, mas não me disseram aonde iam...- e o sorriso desapareceu por completo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Neville sendo muito cuidadoso. Subitamente ela teve vontade de lhe contar tudo, de dizer como aquelas garotas da Sonserina estavam incomodando, e dizer como se sentiu sozinha e triste. 

Mas quando ele se sentou, Gina achou que _ele_ parecia muito abatido. E ela lembrou que ele não tinha aparecido para jantar.

- Na enfermaria...Eu tive um contratempo na aula de Transfiguração...

Gina conhecia muito bem esses "contratempos" de Neville. No ultimo contratempo ele passou duas semanas na ala hospitalar. Ela agradeceu mentalmente ter saído inteira do seu "contratempo" em poções.

- Mas você esta melhor?!

         - Ah, não se preocupe! Meus erros não são nada comparados aos superpoderes de Madame Pomfrey. – e os dois amigos riram gostosamente.  Um dia ruim não era nada que não pudesse ser aliviado com uma boa dose de risadas no café da manha. Gina sempre ria... a despeito dos seus problemas, ela sempre acabava sorrindo... Um pensamento rápido lhe sugeriu que talvez _esse_ fosse o problema.


	4. A solução

**IV – A solução.**

Com todas as precauções que Gina tomou, as aulas transcorreram tranqüilamente e depois do almoço (em que "o trio" não apareceu) ela voltou a se preocupar com a "Questão  das Poções", apelido que ela própria dera ao seu probleminha acadêmico.

         Precisava decidir o que faria, quem procuraria, afinal, o histórico dos últimos dias já tinha mostrado que Hermione não estava _mesmo_ disponível. Seria impossível encontrar alguém tão bom quanto ela, e disposto a ajudar... Mas Gina não estava pronta pra admitir que ia de dar mal. Tinha herdado a persistência (chame de cabeça dura se quiser) da família Weasley.

"Mione é a melhor, mas deve haver um _segundo_ melhor, ora bolas!"

Quem poderia ser tão bom em poções quanto Mione? Gina repassou mentalmente seus colegas de classe, mas não queria pedir ajuda a nenhum deles, além disso, ninguém ali era tão bom assim (e nem tão solicito).  Certamente um dos alunos da Corvinal, sempre tão estudiosos! Mas como poderia descobrir? 

Gina teve um estalo, e ralhou consigo mesma por não ter pensando nisso antes.

***

Desceu correndo as escadas que levavam as masmorras, tão depressa que, quando parou em frente à porta fechada da sala de Poções, estava ofegante. Deu um tempo para recuperar o fôlego, tomou coragem e bateu uma só vez na porta. A pesada porta de madeira se abriu lentamente.

- Professor? – perguntou hesitante. Gina detestava aquelas masmorras e já começava a se arrepender de ter vindo.

- Entre Weasley.

         Snape estava sentando em sua mesa, rodeado de caldeirões e de varias ervas, que Gina nunca havia visto nas aulas de Herbologia. E mais três livros grossos e antigos, com varias paginas marcadas. Gina achou que tinha interrompido algo importante.

         - Desculpe incomodar, prof...

         - O que você quer senhorita Weasley? – encarou-a friamente – Não deveria estar estudando? Pelo que eu tenho notado a senhorita não é das melhores alunas.

         - Sim, hã...É justamente por isso que eu estou aqui! Eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa para o senhor...

         O professor deixou o livro e a colher de madeira que segurava em cima da mesa e esperou que a garota começasse a falar.

         - É que...é que eu queria saber qual é seu melhor aluno. Sabe, o melhor em Poções... – estava se sentindo ridícula, e o olhar inexpressivo de Snape não a fazia se sentir muito à vontade.

Snape ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo muito desconfiado. Gina engoliu seco.

         - Para que a senhorita quer saber?

         - É que eu preciso de ajuda...Eu não consigo estudar sozinha... – a cada palavra se sentia mais boba. Era vergonhoso estar na sala de Snape, dizendo que não sabia nada da matéria dele. Nunca achou que o orgulho fosse tão difícil de engolir.

         - Interessante! Um grifinório pedindo ajuda é uma coisa que não se vê todo dia... – sua boca se contorceu numa coisa que lembrava um sorriso. Irônico, é claro.

         "Certamente eu não gostaria de ter que pedir...". Gina não teve coragem de falar.

         - Acho é do conhecimento de todos, _até do seu_, que a senhorita Granger tem um bom desempenho, a despeito da sua indisciplina. – parecia muito contrariado em ter que dizer que Mione era a melhor aluna.

         - É que a Mione não pode, ela...Tem estado muito ocupada...O senhor podia me dizer outro aluno que fosse bom como ela, ou quase...

 Gina estava constrangida e confusa. Snape sabia realmente como deixar as pessoas desconfortáveis. Tudo que ela queria era que o professor dissesse logo quem ela deveria procurar, para que ela pudesse ire embora.

- Entendo... – apertou os olhos como se quisesse observa-la melhor. 

- E então o senhor pode me ajudar? Eu realmente prec...

Interrompida novamente. Parece que não deixar que ela terminasse as frases era uma espécie de tradição em Hogwarts.

- Malfoy

- Quem?! – Gina tinha certeza de ter ouvido errado. Era impossível que seus ouvidos tivessem escutado o nome "Malfoy". Ah! Claro que tinha se enganado! O professor ia dizer o nome correto. Seria um Corvinal, claro que seria! Ora, que tolice achar que ele tinha dito "Malfoy"

- Draco Malfoy, da Sonserina, um ano mais adiantado que você. É meu melhor aluno – fez uma pausa breve, como se fosse doloroso o que ia dizer. – depois da senhorita Granger...

Ela sentiu como se tivesse recebido um soco no estomago. Se antes estava com medo de repetir o ano, agora tinha absoluta certeza de que isso aconteceria.

"Pedir ajuda a Mafoy!" reclamou interiormente "Que senso de humor bizarro tem esse professor..."

- O senhor tem certeza?? – ela perguntou em tom de quem implora

- Esta dizendo que não conheço meus alunos, Weasley? – a voz soou irritadiça.

- Não! Eu não quis dizer isso, é que... – ela recuou.

- Eu já respondi a sua pergunta?

- Já, mas é que...

- Então boa tarde, Weasley!

Estava sendo praticamente expulsa da sala, era melhor sair logo antes que ele resolvesse lhe dar uma detenção. 

- Bo-boa tarde... – e saiu depressa da sala.

***


	5. Super Herói

V – Super Herói 

 "Ter aulas com Malfoy!" pensou irritada enquanto se dirigia para fora da ala das masmorras. "Aposto que ele fez de propósito para que eu não passe de ano! Humf!".

Ia organizando os pensamentos, quando sentiu uma mão pesada em seu ombro. Subitamente lembrou-se que não devia estar andando sozinha, e ainda mais nas masmorras. Estava positivamente no lugar errado e na hora errada.

- Agora eu te peguei, Weasley! – Emília Bulstrode forçou-a a virar-se de frente.

            Lá estavam as outras duas também, mas mantinham uma distancia de alguns metros, coisa que deixou Gina bastante apreensiva. Agora não havia Madame Norrra, nem uma multidão de alunos para evitar que Bulstrode a quebrasse em duas. E a julgar pelos olhares esperançosos de Donovan era isso mesmo que ela pretendia fazer.

            - Porque não repete o que disse ontem, pobretona! – disse Gunnar com as mãos na cintura. Edith Donovan deu uma de suas guinchadas estranhas.

- Vamos repita! – Gina sentiu-se erguer pela mão enorme de Bulstrode até que seus pés não tocassem mais o chão. Os dentes cerrados de Bulstrode rangiram, Donovan guinchou alto novamente, Babette bufou satisfeita.

"Então é isso!" pensou meio em pânico enquanto se esforçava para não encarar Emília (coisa que era bem difícil estando a cinco centímetros dela e sendo suspensa no ar). "Eu vou apanhar não importa o que eu diga"

- Eu...eu...

Ora! Se ia apanhar merecia uma compensação. Ir para ala hospitalar pelas mãos de uma sonserina deveria ter uma recompensa – uma faísca do que os gêmeos chamavam de "fogo Weasley" acendeu em Gina. Acontecia sempre com Rony e com Carlinhos, mas Gina nunca achou que tinha isso também. A garota respirou fundo e disse de uma só vez.

- Sonserinas cretinas, nojentas e porcas! – fechou a boca depressa, não acreditando que tinha tido coragem. Não se lembrava de ter feito nada tão _idiota_ antes. 

            Ela fechou os olhos e prendeu a respiração. Estava feito e não podia mais ser desfeito! Só esperava que fosse rápido. Contraiu todos os músculos para receber o soco (que não deveria ser nada fraco), mas o tal soco não veio.Ao invés disso, uma voz desdenhosa e arrastada cortou o ar. Gina abriu os olhos, estupefata.

            - Que ridiculo! – era ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy, sustentando uma expressão de desgosto e de braços cruzados sobre o peito.

            - O que você disse Malfoy?! - A voz da enorme sonserina estava assustadoramente rouca, mas Draco não pareceu intimidado.

            - Porque você não procura alguém do seu tamanho?! – os olhos dele brilharam maldosos e ele completou - Como _Hagrid_, por exemplo!

            Bulstrode largou Gina, que caiu sentada no chão, e lá ficou chocada com o que estava vendo. As outras garotas também pareceram reconhecer a gravidade da situação, pois Edith não guinchou, apenas levou as mãos à boca, enquanto Babette se escondeu debilmente atrás dela. Emília estava na frente de Malfoy, se projetando ameaçadora para frente.

            - Já apanhou de mulher, Malfoy?

            Novamente, Draco não pareceu se afetar com as palavras da garota. E contrariando todo bom senso, ele disse em tom de voz alto.

            - Me bata Bulstrode! Vamos! Me bata e eu juro que conto pra todo mundo seu _segredinho_!- deu uma ênfase estranha nessa ultima palavra.

            Gina não podia ver o rosto dela, mas supôs que ela tivesse sido afetada por aquela ameaça, já que ela deu um passo discreto para trás.

            - Que...que...segredinho? - balbuciou

            - Imagine só! Todos na Sonserina sabendo que você não é nada além de uma _sangue ruim_! – essas últimas palavras ele disse num sussurro tão baixo que Gina duvidava que Edith e Babette tivessem ouvindo. Na verdade, ela mesma teve que ler os lábios de Malfoy para ter certeza que ele tinha dito "sangue ruim". E tinha. 

            Emília Bulstrode virou-se para as amigas numa expressão mortificada, como se tivesse estado com Lord Voldemort em pessoa. Num aceno mudo de cabeça liderou as duas colegas depressa para longe dalí. 

            Ainda sentada no chão, Gina procurava entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Mas o fato de Draco Malfoy ter aparecido do nada e evitado que ela levasse um soco de garotas da Sonserina não parecia muito lógico, claro que ele tinha um plano ou algo assim. De qualquer modo, lhe parecia correto agradecer.

            - Malfoy...- quando ela resolveu falar, já era tarde. Draco estava virando no fim do corredor que dava para a escada de acesso ao salão principal.

***

            - Puxa! Que sorte você teve com aquelas sonserinas! – disse Neville com um pedaço de bolo na boca. – Ser salva pela Madame Norra _duas_ vezes! Você é mesmo uma pessoa de sorte!

            Duas vezes? Sim, porque Gina havia contado toda a história a Neville, mas fez uma pequena "adaptação" substituindo Draco, pela gata de Filch. 

            - Escapou de umas sonserinas?! – disse Rony, que pegou a ultima parte da conversa.

            - Não graças a você! – disse sem pensar.

            Rony fez um muxoxo e Mione correu em sua defesa.

            - Gina, desculpe não estarmos dando atenção para você.

            - Estamos com problemas muito grandes! Muito mesmo! – Harry completou em tom grave.

            - É claro...eu imagino. Desculpem o mau humor, é que eu estou tendo que estudar demais. – a intervenção de Harry era sempre suficiente para deixar Gina fora dos seus padrões normais de comportamento. Ela não se lembrava de ter falado alto perto dele nenhuma vez.

            - Ora, mas isso é bom! – disse Mione animada – Eu gostaria de ter mais tempo para me dedicar aos meus estudos. Na noite passada tive que ficar acordada até duas da manha para poder terminar tudo.

            Hermione havia colocado, sem saber, o ponto final em todas as esperanças de Gina de conseguir um parceiro de estudos que não fosse sonserino. "E agora?" pensou desolada. Uma voz na sua cabeça respondeu.

            "Tem o Malfoy! Você devia pedir ajuda pra ele, afinal você _precisa_ de ajuda". Era realmente uma voz chatinha que lembrava Gina da sua ultima opção. Mas não podia ser! Tinha que ter outro jeito!

            - Neville! Se você precisasse de muita ajuda, de uma pessoa que você não tem certeza que é legal... Você pediria?

            - Eu preciso de ajuda de todo mundo! – disse dando de ombros - Aprendi que não há vergonha nenhuma em pedir ajuda a alguém melhor. Especialmente se você precisa... 

            - Ah... – não era bem isso que queria ouvir. Talvez tivesse feito a pergunta para a pessoa errada.

            - Mas você não precisa se preocupar! Precisaria da ajuda de quem?

            Neville não tinha idéia de o quanto estava enganado. Não só ela precisava de ajuda como precisava de ajuda da ultima pessoa que gostaria. Novamente a vozinha na sua cabeça entrou em ação (e Gina reparou que a tal "voz" falava como sua mãe!):

            "Você já teve ajuda dele antes! Se não quer pedir pelo menos deveria agradecer, sua mal educada!" Gina não podia imaginar que tinha uma consciência tão autônoma. Mas era verdade! Ela não tinha agradecido a Draco ontem, tinha o pretexto perfeito para procurá-lo!

            Antes que mudasse de idéia, pegou uma folha de pergaminho dentro da mochila e rabiscou as seguintes palavras.

"Malfoy,

            Gostaria de lhe agradecer por ontem e lhe falar sobre um outro assunto também. Se você tiver um tempo para falar comigo eu ficaria agradecida.

                                    Virginia Weasley"

            Achou ridículo, mas mesmo assim, despediu-se do povo que estava na mesa e saiu correndo para o Corujal. Ia mandar pelo correio?! Bem, a idéia de ir a mesa da sonserina e entregar a ele lhe pareceu pior do que enfrentar dragões. 

***


	6. Aulas Particulares

VI – Aulas Particulares    

Passou a manhã inteira sentindo-se idiota. "Que idéia foi aquela?". Brigou consigo mesma durante a aula de Herbologia. "Correio coruja! Hunf!". Claro que ele arrumaria um modo de tirar vantagem daquilo; ou nem se daria ao trabalho de responder; ou faria uma piada maldosa.

"Ou tudo isso junto..." pensou enquanto se dirigia a sala comunal da grifinória para guardar seu material e trocar de roupa. Ao seu lado ia Colin, que tagarelava sobre algum feito fantástico de Harry. Em outra situação Gina teria achado o assunto fascinante, mas no momento tinha preocupações demais para dar ouvidos a conversa fiada de Colin. Pensava no que fazer para se livrar dele, quando uma belíssima coruja cinzenta apareceu e começou a esvoaçar bem em frente a Gina. Era uma coruja grande, como a de Harry, mas parecia mais velha e mais mal-humorada. Ao chegar mais perto Gina pode perceber que a coruja era ligeiramente perfumada. 

_"Hunf! Uma coruja perfumada?!"_ pensou enquanto tirava a carta que ela trazia.

            - Olhe Gina! Essa coruja tem uma coleira! - disse Colin lamentando não estar com sua câmera. 

Havia, em torno do pescoço da ave, uma corrente prateada com uma pequena plaquinha horizontal na frente, onde se podia ler em letras floreadas: **_Polyhymnia. _**_"Nome bizarro para uma coruja! Mas até que não é feio...Se eu conseguisse pronunciar, é claro!"_. Gina leu a carta que ela trazia, cuidando para que Colin não pudesse lê-la também.

_"Weasley,_

_Espere-me na escada do saguão principal depois que todos tenham saído. Esteja sozinha._

_     Draco Malfoy"_

            – Que tipo de idiota colocaria uma coleira numa coruja?! - Colin comentou, ainda esticando o pescoço para tentar ler a carta.

            - Draco Malfoy... - Gina leu a assinatura em voz alta, distraída, sem nem ouvir o comentário do garoto.

            - hahahah...É verdade, ele é bem o tipo de pessoal idiota que faria isso. Ainda mais dando um nome desses pra coitada! 

Que sorte Colin ser bastante ingênuo! Na verdade, não era um caso de ingenuidade, quem haveria de imaginar que Gina receberia uma carta de Malfoy? Nem ela própria!

            Como combinado Gina esperou todos se encaminharem para suas aulas e foi para a escada principal. Malfoy não estava lá quando ela chegou e ela sentiu um frio na barriga, subitamente teve medo que isso fizesse parte de algum plano terrível de Malfoy para constrange-la na frente de toda Sonserina.

            - Gina, Gina, o que você esta fazendo aqui? – disse torcendo as mãos, em sinal evidente do seu nervosismo.

- Esta esperando um Noitebus, talvez?. – Draco Malfoy por traz dela, com uma cara de quem estava gostando tanto de estar ali quanto ela.

- Oh! Você... – sentiu-se mais tola por ter sido surpreendida falando sozinha.

- Não! – fingiu espanto – É Harry Potter, te olhando com _seus olhinhos de sapinhos cozidos..._

Gina corou violentamente. A referência ao famigerado cartão de dia dos namorados que ela tinha mandando a Harry quando estava no primeiro ano tinha causado a maior crise de rubor que Gina já havia tido.  Draco deu uma gargalhada seca.

            - E então, Weasley...

            - E então o que?! – disse com o queixo enterrado no peito.

- Para que você me trouxe aqui? – disse pausadamente, como quem fala com uma criancinha. – Suponho que haja um motivo, além de acabar com o meu dia, claro!

- Eu... – respirou fundo e olhou para o louro de pose impertinente – Eu queria te agradecer por ontem, você me livr...

- Corta essa, OK, Weasley... – suspirou impaciente – Você não acha que eu estava lá pra te defender, não é? Espero que você não seja assim tão ridícula...

"E é pra esse idiota que eu tenho que pedir ajuda? QUE ÓTIMO!" 

- ...Claro que tudo que eu estava fazendo era impedir a imbecil da Bulstrode de perder uns 150 pontos da Sonserina por mandar você para a ala hospitalar.

- Bem, de qualquer modo você me ajudou e eu agradeço...

- Tá, Weasley, me poupe da falsidade e diz logo o que você quer! – disse com uma rispidez que fez Gina ruborizar de novo, só que de raiva.

E agora? Que burrice! Não devia ter citado "o outro assunto" no bilhete, assim teria tempo de desistir. Agora não dava mais, Draco estava esperando e com certeza não ia cair se ela dissesse "Ah, era só isso...". Se tinha que ser dito, era melhor dizer logo.

- Eu-preciso-que-você-me-ensine-poções – disse de uma vez só, como se fosse uma só palavra. 

- O que?! – perguntou Draco fazendo cara de ponto de interrogação.

- Eu preciso que você me ensine Poções. – disse silaba por silaba, porque receava que não tivesse coragem de repetir novamente.

Draco descruzou os braços, e apoiou-os na cintura.

            - Que tipo de piada é essa, Weasley? – disse erguendo a sobrancelha desconfiado.

            - Ora! – disse ofendida – Não é piada nenhuma!

            - E você pretende que eu acredite que você quer _a minha_ ajuda para aprender poções? – parecia impaciente  – É melhor você dizer logo qual é a piada que Potter esta aprontando e...

            - Mas eu JÀ DISSE que não é piada! – levou as mãos à cintura, do mesmo modo que o garoto – E se você não acredita pode perguntar pro professor Snape!

            - O professor Snape? – disse ele parecendo muito mais interessado

            - Claro! Ou você acha que eu teria vindo te procurar por minha livre e espontânea vontade? Foi ele que recomendou que eu viesse, disse que você era o melhor aluno em Poções...

            - Melhor aluno é? – sua expressão mudou da água para o vinho. O ego do louro agora estava inflado como um balão, até a pele tinha ficado mais brilhante e ligeiramente rosada – É acho que eu sou mesmo...

            Gina se esforçou pra não rir de tamanha presunção, mas, por outro lado, achou que era melhor não falar que ele era _o segundo_ melhor – podia estragar tudo.

            - Pois é...Foi o que ele disse! – estava quase impossível controlar o riso, Gina achou melhor apressar as coisas. – E então? Vai me ajudar?

            - Bem, se a Weasley precisa do _melhor aluno_ e se o Professor Snape _em pessoa_ me recomendou... Porque não?

O jeito de superioridade de Draco, quando ele apontou si mesmo, irritou Gina até os brios da paciência, mas ela se limitou dar uma risada amarela e dizer:

- Bem, e quando começamos?

- Amanhã mesmo! – agora ele parecia ter mais urgência de começar a estudar do que Gina – O problema é _onde..._

            Gina não entendeu porque o lugar era o problema. Não seria na biblioteca? Onde mais se ia estudar fora do horário de aula além da biblioteca? Com o silêncio de Gina, o sonserino voltou a falar.

            - Você não estava pensando na biblioteca, não é? – a voz soou tediosa, como se falar fosse um grande esforço.

            - E porque não?! – perguntou ingenuamente.

            Draco revirou os olhos nas órbitas.

            - Pense, menina, _pense_! Você acha que eu quero ser visto por aí com você? – e cruzando novamente os braços concluiu – E acho que você também não tem nenhum interesse em ser vista comigo.

            Gina corou novamente. Era _óbvio_ e ela nem tinha pensando nisso. Na verdade, conversar com Malfoy como se ele fosse uma pessoa normal, quase fez Gina esquecer que ele _não era_ uma pessoa normal. 

            - Você conhece um baobá que fica logo atrás do campo de Quadribol?

            Gina vasculhou a memória, e não foi difícil encontrar: um baobá, era uma árvore enorme, que ficava atrás do campo de Quadribol, muito atrás. Na verdade era uma grande caminhada até chegar nele.

            - Sim, posso vê-lo da janela do quarto.

            Draco pareceu constrangido, mas foi apenas por  uma fração de segundo. 

            - Pode é? Ahmm...Bem, esteja lá amanhã após as aulas, com seu livro de Poções.

            - Tudo bem...

            - Seja pontual e cuide pra que ninguém te veja...


	7. Novos Namorados

***

VII – Novos Namorados 

            Despistar Harry, Rony e Mione não foi difícil. Para ser exato, não foi nem _necessário _já que Gina não os viu mais desde o café da manhã. Sendo assim, não houve nenhum problema para chegar ao local combinado, na hora marcada. Mas como no dia anterior, Draco ainda não estava lá...

            - Só espero que ele esteja falando serio...- pensou em voz alta enquanto se sentava numa raiz alta da arvore.

            Gina deu uma olhada no lugar onde estava. Era totalmente isolado, a árvore ficava na extremidade máxima dos terrenos de Hogwarts. E era enorme e antiga, muito mais do que quando vista da janela do dormitório feminino da grifinória. 

Ela temeu que o lugar fosse escuro ou perigoso, mas, ao dar a volta no baobá teve a grata surpresa de que o Sol passava em pequenas porções através da sua copa, mas não atingia o chão diretamente. Era um ambiente agradável, sem dúvida. A garota se perguntava quantos lugares lindos como aquele haveria em Hogwarts.

            Um barulho de passos sobre folhas secas despertou Gina do seu devaneio. Era Draco que chegava, bem arrumado e sem as vestes do colégio.

            - Ah! – parecia surpreso em vê-la – Você chegou cedo, Weasley!

- Na verdade eu cheguei na hora certa. Você é que se atrasou...

Ele afastou as folhas de uma parte alta da raiz da arvore e se sentou, com cuidado.

            - O Potter e aquela namorada dele estavam no meu caminho. – sorriu maldoso – E eu não pude evitar parar para fazer uma piada. É claro que ele...

            Teria contado a _engraçadíssima_ piada que tinha feito, mas foi interrompido por uma Gina muito surpresa.

            - Que namorada?!

            - A Patil, da grifinória. – respondeu displicente – Qual é mesmo o nome dela?

            - Parvati?! – ela meneou a cabeça – Mas eles não estão namorando!

            Draco a olhou com desconfiança. Será que ela não sabia mesmo ou estava só fazendo tipo?!

            - Claro que estão! Essa já é a segunda vez que eu os vejo juntos. 

            - Como assim juntos?

            - Ora! – disse perdendo a paciência - Juntos...juntinhos, colados, abraçados, se amassando...

            Malfoy só podia estar brincando, era impossível que Harry estivesse namorando e ela não tivesse ficado sabendo.

            - Quando você ficou sabendo disso?

            "Ótimo" pensou Draco "Virei uma comadre fofoqueira!" Mas o olhar urgente de Gina o fez continuar contando o que sabia.

            - Já estavam comentando há um tempo. E a uns dois dias, eu os vi se beijando...

            Gina sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e foi como se todo sangue do seu corpo tivesse esfriado. Essa sensação foi visível porque Draco se assustou, temendo que a garota passasse mal e ele tivesse que leva-la para a enfermaria. Sair por aí carregando uma Weasley não seria _nada bom_ para sua imagem.

- Bom, é melhor eu ir embora porque pelo jeito não vai rolar aula de Poções... – disse preparando-se para levantar. 

- Isso é publico? Quero dizer, esse namoro é publico? Ou você ficou sabendo por acidente sei lá...

Ela torcia as mãos parecendo muito nervosa e, se Draco não estava enganado, os olhos dela estavam marejados de lágrimas. "Era o que faltava! Essa garota começar a _chorar_ aqui!".

            - Creio que seja público...Er..._Bem_ público eu acho... – disse tentando ser suave (o que era muito mais difícil do que ele previa) – Quando eu os ví, Potter e seu irmão tinham acabado de sair de um jogo de quadribol e foram abraçar as namoradas. O Potter e a Patil e seu irmão e a aquela sangue ruim.

            Gina sabia que Rony e Mione estavam namorando desde as férias, é claro, mas não tinha nem idéia desse envolvimento de Harry e Parvati. E seu irmão _sabia_, Mione sabia, provavelmente _todo mundo_ sabia e _ninguém_ lhe disse nada... Seu choque era tão grande que ela nem se importou de ouvir a amiga Mione ser chamada de sangue ruim. 

            - Eu não sabia – disse num fio de voz – Eles tinham me dito que estavam ocupados com um problema... 

Achou melhor parar de falar antes que as lágrimas que ela estava lutando para conter saíssem todas de uma vez.

            Draco ficou incomodado de ver a garota tão perdida. Apesar de ser uma Weasley, ele achou que aquela não era uma boa hora para fazer um comentário jocoso, embora muitos, muitos mesmo tivessem vindo à sua mente.

            - Você não vai chorar não é, Weasley? – perguntou ao ver Gina baixar a cabeça sobre a perna.

            Tarde demais, ela já estava soluçando baixinho, sussurrando coisas que ele não estava conseguindo entender. Teve ímpetos de ir embora, mas não podia deixar a garota ali sozinha. _"E porque não?!"_ disse uma voz em sua consciência. Ele ignorou a voz continuou ali, embora ele não soubesse exatamente para que.

            - Ora Weasley! – disse impaciente, mexendo os braços por cima dela, como se algo o impedisse de encostar – Não é pra tanto! Você não precisa chorar só porque o Potter arrumou uma namorada!

            - Não é só isso! – disse erguendo a cabeça e limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos – Ninguém tinha me contado nada! Trataram-me como idiota!

            - Mas culpa disso é sua! – Draco falou rispidamente

            - Se você ficou aqui pra me ofender devia ter ido embora! – falou em tom decidido, mas ainda com a voz marejada.

            Draco deu de ombros, levantou, cruzou os braços e disse com ar fatalista.

            - Quando a gente se comporta como idiota é assim que a gente é tratado!

            Gina olhou para o sonserino totalmente indignada. Quem ele achava que era para lhe dizer essas coisas? Estava triste, _sofrendo_ e aquele garoto tinha coragem de ficar ali lhe dizendo aquelas coisas rudes. Naquele minuto teve certeza que tudo que diziam de Draco Malfoy era verdade.

            - E o que você sugere? – disse rancorosa – Que eu aja como você?

            - Não é necessário, e você não conseguiria. Mas parar de chorar na frente das _pessoas erradas_ seria um GRANDE começo...

            Malfoy usou um tom ameaçador para terminar essa frase, e Gina se assustou. E se ele saísse contando isso? Seria uma vergonha terrível!

            - Você, não vai dizer pra ninguém que eu estive chorando vai?

            - Claro que vou! – disse sarcástico – Vou dizer pra _todo mundo_ que quando nos estávamos _sozinhos, _num lugar isolado,  você começou a chorar! Cai na real, Weasley!

            Gina não gostou nem um pouco do tom que Malfoy usou, mas se controlou, afinal ele não iria poder dizer nada e isso era o suficiente. Mais calma, ela pousou a cabeça sobre a mão e disse tristemente.

            - Eu não entendo porque eles fizeram isso...

            - Eu entendo _perfeitamente_! – disse Draco olhando-a de soslaio – Porque eles acham que você é _idiota_! Acharam que você ia ter esse ataque histérico quando soubesse. E eles não estavam errados...

            Gina deu um suspiro resignado. Não ia discutir, ela concordava com Malfoy, embora fosse deprimente admitir. Ele se aproveitou do silencio da garota para continuar falando.

            - Claro que se você perguntar eles vão dizer algo como "_Oh! Não queríamos que você se machucasse_!".

            - Se foi por isso não adiantou nada...Estou machucada, e me sinto ridícula! Não vou conseguir olhar pra cara deles sem... – ela soluçou alto. – ...sem fazer um papelão desses.

            - Então você pretende deixar eles saberem que você ficou "machucada"? – disse Draco confidencial, como se contasse um segredo – _Ninguém tem que saber..._

            Gina olhou para Draco por um instante. Ele estava dando uma boa idéia? O Draco, malvado, frio, chato e ardiloso estava dando _um conselho_? A garota sorriu timidamente.  Era uma ótima idéia, astuta como um sonserino.

            - Bem...- Draco apanhou o livro de poções do chão – Você querer ter aulas com _o mestre aqui_ ou prefere continuar discutindo a cor das meias de Potter?

            - Decisão difícil! – Gina simulou confusão e logo em seguida sorriu divertida – Vamos logo com isso, eu tenho muita coisa pra aprender e nós já perdemos tempo demais.

            Para felicidade dela, Draco não falou mais de Harry durante toda à tarde. E, aliás, ele era bom mesmo em Poções, um ótimo professor. Quando terminaram a aula, cerca de 3 horas mais tarde, a dosagem de Alécio em poções revigorantes já não era mais mistério.

***


	8. Namorados Antigos

VIII -  Namorados Antigos 

            Draco passara a tarde mais estranha de sua vida, mas estava satisfeito: tinha descoberto que (aparentemente) Potter não estava por trás daquela historia maluca e que era o melhor aluno e, melhor, ia poder ser superior a uma Weasley _todos os dias_.

            "Ver a Weasley chorando valeu pela tarde perdida!"

            Mentira. Odiava ver gente chorando, especialmente mulheres. Quando Gina abaixou a cabeça nas pernas e começou a soluçar foi um _deja-vú_ terrível para Draco, ele já tinha presenciado uma cena como aquela, e não gostava de se lembrar dela. Não, definitivamente, ver Gina chorar não foi um ponto positivo daquela tarde.

            E de qualquer modo, não foi uma tarde totalmente perdida. Foi muito mais produtiva do que teria sido se tivesse passado com Crabble e Goyle e suas _interessantíssimas_ conversas monossilábicas. Com certeza, foi muito melhor do que passar a tarde ouvindo detalhes reveladores da vida sexual de Montague, o novo capitão do time da sonserina, que insistia em fazer desse assunto o tópico principal de suas conversas (depois do quadribol, á claro).

            "Oblanceloado" e a porta secreta da masmorra se abriu. Era cedo ainda, e Draco pensava no que faria até a hora do jantar.

            - Draco Malfoy! – Pansy indo direto ao ponto, como sempre – Onde você esteve a tarde toda?

            O louro sentou-se numa grande poltrona escura e observou a garota à sua frente por alguns instantes. Ela já não estava mais com as vestes da escola. Vestia uma saia plissada preta, muito mais curta do que costumava se ver por Hogwarts; uma blusa pink ("Pinky Parkinson" era como algumas amigas a chamavam, tamanha era sua preferência por essa cor) e um sobretudo preto, de tecido leve e gola de pelúcia. A roupa toda deveria ter custado mais que a casa dos Weasley – "O que a casa dos Weasley tem a ver com isso?" questionou-se um pouco surpreso pela associação que tinha feito.

            - Estive ocupado. – respondeu com frieza.

            Pansy Parkinson era muito popular na sonserina. Tinha um grupo grande de amigas, do qual só estavam excluídas as três que quase "atacaram" Gina ("Aquela Emilia fica _olhando_ quando eu troco de roupa!" – Pansy dizia horrorizada). Mas era ainda mais conhecida pelos rapazes da casa da serpente, especialmente pelos colegas de quadribol de Draco – ela era o que Montague chamaria de "perfeita!", Derick chamaria de "vadia" (e no caso, isso era um elogio) e Draco...Bem Draco chamava-a de _namorada._

            Pelas outras casas, a consorte de Draco também era famosa, mas não era o que se pode chamar de popularidade positiva. Os Lufa-Lufa a achavam um tanto quanto agressiva, os Corvinal torciam o nariz para uma garota tão "vulgar". Na Grifinória, Mione compartilhava dessas duas opiniões e acrescentava a sua: "nojenta!"; Rony diria "gorda" e Harry a achava demasiado bochechuda (alem de todos os outros adjetivos já citados, é claro).

            - Espero que essa sua ocupação não use _saias._ – fosse o que fosse, Pansy não era nada ingênua. Sabia que qualquer garota da Sonserina daria um braço para namorar Draco Malfoy, e ela não iria se descuidar dele nem um por um segundo.

            Ela sentou-se no braço da poltrona de Draco e começou a enrolar uma mecha de cabelo no dedo. Olhava para o garoto inquiridora, impaciente por sua resposta.

            - Não usa. – mentiu naturalmente – Estava prestando um favor a um amigo, e vou ter que fazer isso todos os dias, durante um tempo.

            - Ajudando um _amigo todo dia_? – ela estendeu o indicador na direção do garoto – Se você pensa que eu vou acreditar nisso está muito enganado! Se eu te pegar com alguma vadia eu juro que...

            Tagarela. Pansy também tinha o habito de fala um pouco mais do que devia. E de todos os seus inumeráveis defeitos, esse era o que deixava Draco mais fora do sério.

            - Cala a boca, Pansy! – e dizendo isso a puxou pelo braço que estava estendido e tapou-lhe a boca com um beijo.  Um beijo tão ríspido e frio quanto às palavras que o antecederam. 

            Como sempre, as mãos de Draco desceram rapidamente pela cintura da garota que se afastou delicadamente e disse com falso pudor.

            - Aqui não!

            Draco pegou a namorada pela mão e , desviando de algumas pessoas, subiu com ela a escada que levava a um pequeno mezanino. Era um lugar escuro, com um tapete, um sofá e uma luminária que, convenientemente nunca funcionava. Para esse cantinho iam os casais sonserinos que queriam um pouco de _privacidade._

            Era sempre ali que acabavam as "conversas" de Draco e Pansy.

***


	9. A melhor atriz

IX – A melhor atriz 

            No dia seguinte, Gina aproveitou o tempo livre entre as aulas de Herbologia e de Estudo dos Trouxas para ir a biblioteca, pesquisar um pouco mais sobre as poções revigorantes, porque queria fixar totalmente aquela matéria, antes de uma nova aula de Poções. Tinha aprendido naquelas horas com Draco mais do que o mês todo com Snape (mas era melhor não deixar ele saber disso). Se não fosse aquela história de namoro ela estaria eufórica...  

Ah! Mas não queria pensar nisso, afinal, podia nem ser verdade! Mas, como não confiava no seu autocontrole, tinha tomado café da manha mais cedo, para fugir de uma situação desagradável. Se tudo isso fosse verdade e seus amigos tivessem escondido dela o namoro de Harry ela nem sabia como podia reagir.

            Mas mal ela tinha pisado na biblioteca e seus olhos foram cair numa mesa ao centro, onde um grande grupo de grifinórios estavam estudando. Entre eles estavam concentrados em cima de livros das mais variadas matérias, mas Gina nem reparou nisso, tudo que via eram Harry e Parvati, sentados lado a lado. "Como um casal de namorados..." suspirou.

            Teve ímpetos se virar às costas e sair correndo dali, mas sentia-se paralisada no lugar, nem respirava direito, tentando recobrar o controle dos seus movimentos. Quase automaticamente ela foi, a passos rápidos, até a primeira estante de livros e agradeceu mentalmente por não ter derrubado nada enquanto passava. Tinha certeza que eles não tinham visto que ela estava ali. 

            "Mas eu não posso ficar aqui pra sempre!" pensou muito aflita. Passou o dedo pelos livros procurando uma brecha por onde pudesse ver as mesas, e a encontrou sem dificuldade. Podia ver a sala da biblioteca quase que inteira por cima de um exemplar de bolso de _"A verdade sobre a estrela – a biografia não autorizada de Gilderoy Lockhart"_. Gina sorriu silenciosamente ao lembrar do seu primeiro professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas – ele era mesmo muito metido. E riu-se lembrando que todas as suas amigas eram apaixonadas por ele (entre elas Mione, que o achava o bruxo mais inteligente do mundo). Lembrou-se que era a única que não tinha um amor platônico por ele.

            "Claro, você vivia pensando no Harry..." a vozinha inconveniente na sua cabeça nem precisou terminar de falar. O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Gina quando ela pousou os olhos na mesa onde estava o novo casal de Hogwarts. Ela observou triste enquanto Harry apontava algo no livro de Parvati, talvez lhe explicando algo. Ele parecia tão atencioso, tinha os olhos fixos nela, atento a cada palavra que a garota dizia. Gina sentiu seu coração apertar, não se lembrava de ter recebido mais do que duas palavras de Harry e agora Parvati estava recebendo bem mais do que palavras.

            "Ela é tão delicada..." pensou enquanto Parvati passava as mãos novamente pelos cabelos escuros. "E eu mais estabanada que Fred e Jorge".Quando Harry pôs sua mão sobre a de Parvati, a ruiva achou que já tinha sido tortura suficiente para um dia só, e desviou os olhos daquela cena. 

Na tentativa de desviar a atenção de Harry e Parvati, Gina acabou olhando para a mesa próxima a janela, na outra extremidade da biblioteca. Uma cheia de estudantes altivos, de uniformes impecáveis e brasões verde e prata – um grupo de estudos da sonserina. E, entre esses estudantes estava seu professor particular de poções, Draco Malfoy.

"O que mais pode me acontecer?!" pensou torcendo as mãos de nervosismo.

Logo ela percebeu que não deveria ter feito essa pergunta, pois Draco ergueu os olhos do livro que tinha nas mãos e os fixou na estante de livro, no ponto exato onde estava Gina. Ele apertou os olhos, ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo não entender. "Eu NÃO ACREDITO que ele me viu aqui!" pensou Gina, tendo que se apoiar na estante para não cair no chão. Draco continuou olhando por alguns segundos, ainda parecendo intrigado, depois olhou para a mesa onde estavam os grifinórios e de volta para a estante de Gina. Repetiu esse processo "_estante-mesa-estante"_ ainda por mais uma vez, antes de abrir um largo sorriso de deboche e cruzar os braços, como que esperando pelo "espetáculo" que Gina haveria de dar. 

Ela sentiu as pernas falharem e sentou-se no chão. Estava bem arranjada agora! A sua primeira opção (sair correndo e segurando o choro) estava totalmente descartada. Afinal, se fizesse isso teria que aturar piadinhas diárias de Draco até o fim da sua vida. E o episodio dos "olhinhos de sapinhos cozidos" ("Hunf! Poema idiota!") dava a certeza que Draco não esquecia fácil das coisas. Especialmente quando essas coisas eram "engraçadíssimas" fraquezas alheias.

Estava se sentindo sem saída, quando uma voz (que não era a sua) soou na sua cabeça.

"_Ninguém tem que saber..."_

Gina levantou-se lentamente, refletindo sobre a idéia que acabara de ter. Nunca tinha feito algo assim, esconder o que estava sentindo, dissimular. Ela achava que era errado mentir, que não devia enganar as pessoas. Mas dadas às circunstancias a Weasley achou que não havia saída. E além disso, ninguém ia sair prejudicado, não é?

"Porque não..." pensou resignada enquanto saía do seu esconderijo na estante. Ela foi andando da forma mais natural que pode até sua mesa "alvo". Não foi percebida até encostar de leve no ombro do irmão.

- GINA! – berrou ele dando um pulo na cadeira. -...er....Oi Gininha....

- Olá! – o susto do irmão a tinha deixado mais à vontade. Na verdade ela percebeu que todos pareciam muito mais desconfortáveis que ela.

- Quer falar comigo Gina? – disse Mione sorrindo o riso mais amarelo que Gina já tinha visto – Neville me disse que você queria falar comigo e...

- Isso já faz quase uma semana... – respondeu Gina com uma pontinha de rancor. – E não é com você que eu queria falar, é com eles!

Harry, que não tinha erguido o rosto do livro ainda pareceu engasgar, Mione arregalou os olhos, Rony (que era mesmo terrível em esconder emoções) parecia totalmente chocado e Parvati corou levemente.

Gina tentou a todo custo manter a compostura e sentou-se ao lado de Rony, em frente a Parvati. A menina quase deu um pulo quando Gina pôs sua mão sobre a dela.

- Vocês formam um belo casal... – disse tão naturalmente, que nem pode acreditar em si mesma.

Todos mantiveram suas expressões de choque, menos Parvati que abriu um belo sorriso aliviado e deu de ombros de uma maneira tão doce que Gina teve vontade de dar-lhe um soco.

- Obrigado Gina. Posso te chamar assim, né? – a Weasley fez que sim com a cabeça - É muito importante para mim que você pense assim! Eu gostaria de ser sua amiga, todos falam o quanto você é legal e lamento que nós nunca tivéssemos conversado antes. – disse sinceramente.

Gina corou e todos acharam que tinha sido de lisonja, mas só ela sabia que estava vermelha de raiva. Ela nunca tinha tido tanta vontade de gritar. Alheia a esses sentimentos Parvati ainda sorria simpática sob o olhar assustado de todos na mesa.

"A culpa não é dela..." e olhou de soslaio para Harry "... e nem dele. Afinal, ela é tão popular, tão _doce_... Qualquer um a escolheria como namorada". Sentiu as lágrimas crescerem dentro dela, mas as manteve presas do lado de dentro a todo custo, por trás de um sorriso quase tão simpático quanto o de Parvati.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir... – disse finalmente se levantando, porque temia que não pudesse sustentar o sorriso por muito tempo – Tenho aula em 15 minutos!

- Tchau – disseram todos juntos

Apesar do desconforto de ter que mentir tão descaradamente ela estava satisfeita. Tinha saído de uma situação terrível e pela primeira vez, não fez papel de "tolinha".  Antes de sair ainda pode ouvir Hermione comentar em tom de censura.

- Eu _disse_ pra vocêsque ela não era mais criança!


	10. Aplausos e bastidores

X – Aplausos e Bastidores 

            Naquela tarde, quando Gina chegou a árvore estava bem mais leve. Sentia-se estranha, como se o fato de ninguém (ou quase ninguém) saber como ela se sentia a deixasse mais forte. 

            - Fascinante Weasley! – Draco estava em pé, apoiado displicentemente no tronco da árvore. Ele lhe lançou um olhar irônico de admiração.

            Sem olhar para o garoto, Gina sentou-se em uma das raízes e apanhou o livro de poções em sua mochila.

            - Do que esta falando Malfoy?

            - Ora não seja tão modesta! – e completou em falsete – "Vocês formam um belo casal". Admirável! Artístico!

            Vendo a aparente empolgação do garoto (Sim, ela sabia que era irônica. Mas é o que dizem "toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade"), ela teve vontade de confirmar seu êxito. Depois de um breve duelo interno, ela gaguejou.

            - Malfoy... Eu fui...ahm....Eu fui..._Convincente_? – não podia acreditar que estava perguntando isso. Mas de todas as pessoas do mundo, ele parecia a mais apropriada para perguntar sobre falsidade.

Draco sorriu malicioso, e disse devagar.

- Sabe Weasley, se eu não tivesse te visto se desmanchar em lágrimas pelo babaca do Potter, _eu teria acreditado em você._ – ficou imediatamente arrependido de ter "dado corda" a Gina e achou melhor mudar o rumo da conversa – Até Pansy ficou impressionada!

- Pansy? –A "fama" da garota veio subitamente em sua mente – Ah! Claro, a sua namorada!

- É, ela mesma... – não parecia muito entusiasmado, mas Gina achou melhor não comentar. Às vezes, se perguntava como um garoto podia namorar uma moça com o comportamento de Pansy. Mas achou não falar daquilo. "Não é da minha conta.".

- Bem, só sei que foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz! – disse balançando a cabeça.

- Como assim?

- Ora! Sorrir para Parvati querendo que a cabeça dela explodisse! – Gina corou totalmente. Nunca tinha dito uma coisa daquela, ainda mais para alguém como Draco! O pior é que era verdade. Durante toda aquela "ridícula" conversa, ela só tinha desejado que a rival derretesse e sumisse pelas frestas do assoalho.

O que se seguiu foi à cena mais surreal que Gina já tinha vivido até então. Draco começou a rir, mas _rir muito_, muito mesmo. Riu tanto que perdeu o ar. Gina observou que quando ele ria sua pele não perdia aquela tonalidade pálida nem por um segundo (estava acostumada com pessoas como ela, que ficavam coradas quando riam).

- Não é pra tanto... – disse em voz baixa, quando achou que a crise de riso estava passando do limite.

- Explodir a cabeça dela? Onde você aprendeu isso menina? Foi naquela época que Voldemort era seu amiguinho?... – disse parando de rir aos poucos.

- Não diga o nome dele! – Gina levou a mão aos lábios quase que instantaneamente.

Ainda sobre efeito da crise de riso, Draco disse sarcástico.

- Como eu deveria chamá-lo então? Tom? Tommy? – deu mais uma gargalhada bem humorada.

Gina não achou nenhuma graça na lembrança do diário de Tom Riddle, que tinha sido dela em seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Ela ainda tinha pesadelos com o dono do diário, com seus olhos escuros e sua risada esganiçada e divertida. Bem, ao menos no _princípio_ ela tinha achado divertida...

- Pare Malfoy! – sussurrou – Não gosto de brincadeiras com isso...É uma coisa séria pra mim...

 O pedido foi totalmente ignorado. Draco continuou rindo, e Gina estava desconfiada que agora ele ria para provocá-la. A lembrança de Tom, a raiva de Parvati e um Malfoy rindo sem parar...

- PARE! – Gina não se lembrava de ter gritado tão alto – CHEGA! Você pode fazer piada com tudo, menos com isso! Eu quase ter morrido não foi piada suficiente para você?

Draco parou de rir imediatamente, como se tivesse levado um choque. Seu rosto não tinha nenhuma expressão quando ele começou a falar.

- Não fui _eu_ quem _quase_ te matei...

- É como se fosse! – Gina falava mais baixo, mas ainda estava meio fora de controle - Eu sei muito bem quem enfiou aquele diário no meio das minhas coisas!

- Meu pai. - disse Draco encarando-a com decisão.

- Sim, mas você deve ter achado muito engraçado, não é? - estava descontando anos de silencio em cima de Draco. Desde que tinha 11 anos não tocava naquele assunto e agora que tinha começado seria difícil parar.

- Achei. - disse amargurado -..._No fim do ano_, quando eu fiquei _sabendo_ de tudo eu achei muito engraçado!

O nervosismo de Gina congelou, ela nunca tinha imaginado que Draco pudesse não saber de nada. Será que ele estava falando serio?

- Você, não...não sabia? – "Ele esta mentindo!" disse uma voz na cabeça de Gina. – Ora! Eu não tenho porque acreditar em você!

Draco a olhou com desprezo, como se ela fosse _menos_ que uma Weasley (pelo menos foi isso que Gina sentiu). As palavras de Gina trouxeram lembranças desagradáveis para o louro, como quando ele a viu chorando. Draco teve vontade de gritar com a jovem, de mandá-la parar, porque começava a parecer que ela fazia de propósito (mesmo sabendo que isso era improvável). 

"Tem tudo pra ser a senhora Potter mesmo!" pensou com raiva.

- Eu tinha 12 anos, Weasley. Ninguém sai contando coisas assim pra um menino de 12 anos...Ninguém _inteligente_ pelo menos...

De forma alheia a sua vontade, as lembranças simplesmente surgiram. Lembranças de quando ele era apenas um menino cheio de vontades (não muito diferente de hoje em dia, na verdade).

Flashback – Mansão Malfoy, cerca de cinco anos atrás 

Durante todo o verão Lucio praticamente não esteve em casa. Dizia, em conversas reservadas com sua esposa, que estava as voltas com um grande plano. Finalmente uma missão digna, que o _Lord_ se orgulharia dele, que o _Lord_ haveria de recompensá-lo, que o _Lord _isso e aquilo...  Teoricamente Draco não sabia de nada. _Teoricamente_, claro, porque ele adquirira na sonserina o habito de ouvir por trás das portas.

Curiosamente, manter a boca fechada é um habito que _não_ se adquire na sonserina e logo Draco acabou dando sinais de que sabia que tinha um "plano" acontecendo. Felizmente para o garoto, seu pai também havia sido um sonserino, portanto, não teve problemas em se vangloriar para o filho sobre um _importantíssimo_ plano no qual estava envolvido. Um plano _inteligentíssimo_ (idéia dele próprio, modéstia à parte) que talvez resolvesse muitos problemas do _Lord_.

Draco deduziu que deveria ser muito importante mesmo, já que Lucio raramente falava do "Lord" assim, tão abertamente. Normalmente comportava-se com discrição, como recomendava que o filho fizesse (embora ele nunca seguisse esse conselho). Imaginando que talvez fosse uma nova e divertida maneira de se livrar daquele _esnobe_ Potter, o garoto ficou animado e queria detalhes. Recebeu um balde de água fria; Lucio recusou revelar qualquer detalhe, nem mesmo a quem ou a que o plano era dirigido. 

- Mas pai _eu quero_ saber! – dizia Draco com sua vozinha pré-adolescente – Eu quero ajudar!

- Não Draco! Isso já está decidido! Você é novo e _tolo_ demais para participar de algo importante assim! Devia, antes, melhorar suas notas, que estão piores que as de uma sangue ruim!

- Mas pai... – ele fez um muxoxo.

- Pare de me aborrecer Draco!

Nessas horas, como sempre fazia, Draco lançava um olhar para a mãe, esperando que ela intercedesse a seu favor.

            - Draco, se seu pai diz que você é novo demais para essa..._missão_...Você deve acreditar nele. Quando for mais velho terá suas próprias _missões importantes_. – concluiu com sua voz leve, quase etérea, enquanto mirava o marido de rabo de olho.

Era interessante a entonação que ela dava as palavras, como se suas frases tivessem sempre um sentido oculto. Sem pensar, Draco saiu pisando duro e foi fechar-se emburrado em seu quarto.

_Fim do Flashback_

- Eu sempre pensei que... – disse Gina arrancando-o sem saber do seu devaneio.

- Eu _sei_ o que você pensou, Weasley! – disse por entre os dentes – Eu sei...

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou imperou por alguns segundos (que na opinião dos dois foram mais do que horas!). 

- Desculpe. – depois de se achar tão forte era difícil para Gina engolir o orgulho. Ainda mais para um Malfoy, e ainda mais sabendo que ele havia "começado". O fato era que, seja lá porque, ele tinha ficado muito ofendido, muito mais do que ela própria. 

Draco estava se sentindo ridículo por ter ficado tão alterado, tinha sido pego de surpresa por aquele comentário, e não gostava de surpresas. Mas surpresa maior foi aquele estranho pedido de desculpas. Draco de perguntava se ela tinha percebido o quanto seu comentário o tinha afetado – e torcia para que não. Afinal não era certo que _Draco Malfoy_ ficasse _abaladinho_ com conversas de uma_ menininha _Weasley.

- Tudo bem, Weasley. – disse recuperando sua "pose" com alguma dificuldade. - E abra aí na pagina 184...

***


	11. A Premiação

XI – A premiação 

Desavenças à parte, as aulas estavam funcionando. O desempenho de Gina mudara totalmente, e ela mal podia acreditar que estava _lembrando_ de todas as dosagens e de todas as ervas. Ela melhorou _tanto_ que até recebeu um elogio do Professor Snape.

         - Deixe-me ver sua poção, Srta Weasley. – e antes de obter resposta, colocou as pontas dos dedos no caldeirão de Gina e parecia analisar a textura da poção. Gina rezava baixinho para que tudo estivesse correto.

         Lentamente ele observou a cor, levou as pontas dos dedos perto do seu enorme nariz e aspirou fundo. A sala estava muda e todos da grifinória pareciam rezar com Gina para que tudo estivesse bem (mais pela Taça das Casas do que por companheirismo). A turma da sonserina por sua vez parecia fazer esforços dobrados para que estivesse tudo errado.

         Longe dessa batalha silenciosa, Snape limpou dos dedos no avental de Gina, ponderou por um instante e finalmente abriu a boca. 

         - Bom... – Gina abriu um enorme sorriso – Claro que a dose de salitre esta um tanto acima do normal... Mas está _satisfatório._

         O sorriso de Gina não cabia no rosto, Colin lhe acenava animado e os sonserinos cochichavam baixinho. A ruiva achou que fosse cair de cara na poção quando Snape, já sentando em sua mesa, acrescentou.

         - Cinco pontos para grifinória pelo interessante progresso da srta Weasley.


	12. Os fãs

XII – Os fãs 

A caçula dos Weasley saiu da sala pisando em nuvens, não podia acreditar que tinha mesmo ganho cinco pontos para sua casa numa aula de Poções. Talvez o Professor Snape tivesse endoidado de vez, ou estivesse recompensando a "cara de pau" de Gina de ter ido lhe perguntar o que fazer e de ter aceitado seu conselho. Ou ainda tivesse feito algum tipo estranho de piada. De qualquer forma era uma sensação _ótima! _Pelo menos até Colin começar a lhe perseguir pelo corredor.

         - Ginaaaaaaaaaaa ! – ela nem precisou olhar para trás pra saber que ele trazia sua máquina fotográfica. 

         A voz vinha de longe então se ela se apressasse, poderia escapar virando em algum ponto do corredor. Mas Gina só via uma saída daquele corredor e ela parecia incrivelmente distante. Apertou o passo o mais rápido que pode, sem querer sair correndo, mas não teve jeito. Colin a parou, colocando a mão em seu ombro esquerdo.

         - Gina! – disse ele ofegante – Eu te chamei, mas acho que você não ouviu...

         - É eu acho que não... – respondeu meio sem graça

         - Faça uma pose! – disse Colin subitamente, tomando distância e colocando a máquina em frente dos olhos.

         Gina se assustou e fez a única coisa em que pode pensar: escondeu o rosto com o caderno que trazia nas mãos. Sabia que quão ridícula a cena poderia parecer para quem estivesse vendo, mas seria ainda pior posar para Colin no meio do corredor.

         - Colin Creevey! Porque raios você quer tirar uma foto minha? – só de pensar nessa possibilidade Gina já estava toda vermelha.

         - Eu quero ter uma foto da _única_ grifinória que conseguiu pontos A FAVOR da grifinória numa aula do Snape! – disse sorrindo animado, mas sem afastar a maquina do rosto.

         - Claro que eu não sou a única! – disse sem acreditar nas suas próprias palavras.

         - É a única que eu conheço! Vamos logo Gina, não vai ser chata, não é?

         Ela negou novamente, mas sua voz foi sufocada pela de vários colegas de ano (que também ficaram empolgados com _o grande acontecimento_). Gina sentia-se corar cada vez mais, mas viu-se acuada quando Lenina Crowne, uma colega de ano que era muitíssimo desinibida, tirou o caderno das mãos dela.

         - Vai lá Gina! É só uma fotografia! – disse a garota jovial, contando com o apoio dos demais alunos que estavam naquela parte do corredor e que já formavam uma rodinha de incentivo.

         - Bem...Seja rápido Colin...

         Gina deu um sorrisinho amarelo e desejou Colin batesse logo a tal foto. Mas quando Colin se preparava para apertar o botãozinho da máquina, todos se voltaram para uma voz arrastada que vinha de algum lugar trás de Gina.

         - Ora vejam só!...

           Quem seria, além de Draco Malfoy? Gina olhou incrédula – ele tinha o _dom natural_ de aparecer nas horas mais impróprias.

         - Sai fora! – disse Colin com raiva. Os dois não tinham boas relações devido aos constantes comentários sobre a admiração que o fotógrafo tinha por Harry Potter. Draco costumava nomear essa admiração de forma _não muito inocente._

         - Desistiu de Potter e vai fotografar _a equipe de apoio,_ Creevey?

           Ao ouvir-se sendo chamada de "equipe de apoio" Gina teve vontade de dar um soco em Draco. Mas recordou da velha lição que sua mãe lhe ensinara, de contar até dez mentalmente para não fazer besteira.

           "Um – Equipe de apoio! Humf, Dois – Porque esse babaca tinha que aparecer aqui agora, Três – Ai que idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....." A contagem não estava funcionando muito bem, mas Colin a salvou de ter uma reação _física._

         - Vou tirar uma foto dela porque ela _merece. _Sabe, ela conseguiu _cinco_ pontos para a Grifinória! – Colin fez "cinco" com os dedos e olhou para Draco como se tivesse ganho a Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

         - Uau! Me segure eu vou desmaiar! – disse gesticulando com exagero.

         - Cinco pontos numa aula de POÇÕES é um bom motivo pra você cair duro, loiro aguado! – a vozinha fina de Lenina ecoou pelo corredor (que agora estava no mais absoluto silêncio).

         Draco nem chegou a ver quem tinha dito aquela frase. Apenas sorriu triunfante e pareceu inflar, do mesmo modo que tinha sido quando Gina disse que ele era o _"melhor aluno"_. Ela abafou uma risada, ele ficava mesmo _muito engraçadinho_ quando estava "se achando". Os olhos dele brilhavam de um jeito estranho quando ele achava que era o melhor, era como se... "COMO É QUE É??" gritou indignada a  "voz da razão" na cabeça de Gina. Imediatamente ela interrompeu o fluxo dos seus pensamentos.

         - Você tem razão, você deve tirar esse foto... – Draco disse finalmente.

         Todos olharam com estranheza, para o louro que falava devagar, olhando para Colin e ocasionalmente dirigindo um olhar para Gina. Esta, quase engasgou com a própria saliva. Com o começo daquela confusão, ela achou que tinha se livrado daquela desagradável sessão de fotos.

         - Malfoy o que esta fazendo?! – disse Gina quase sem abrir a boca, se esforçando para que só Draco pudesse ouvi-la.

         -...Mas que eu apareça nela também! – Draco completou ignorando e respondendo a pergunta de Gina ao mesmo tempo.

         - O QUE?! – disseram Gina, Colin e todos os outros ao mesmo tempo.

         - Alguma objeção, Weasley? Se você achar que eu não devo participar da sua comemoração de cinco pontos em... Qual era a matéria mesmo?

           - Poções... – disse Gina a contra gosto, já entendendo as intenções de Draco.

           - POÇÕES! É claro, eu não sei como me esqueci! – disse num tom extremamente fingido e irritante – Bem, continuando, se você achar que eu não _mereço_ estar na sua foto comemorativa eu terei _prazer_ em ir embora...

         - Gina... – Colin ainda segurava a máquina fotográfica, e esperava orientações. 

           Gina apertou os lábios com raiva. Ela entendeu totalmente o que a palavra "astuto" na descrição dos sonserinos queria dizer. "Qualquer dia desses, eu tenho que dizer pro meu irmão parar de chamar o Draco de 'burro'...".

         - Gina?... – Colin esperava a resposta, e a rodinha de alunos do sexto ano também.

         - Não...Não tem problema... – ela disse num tom quase inaudível

         - Bem...ahmm...Legal!- Colin parecia perdido e extasiado com aquela estranha, e possivelmente única, oportunidade de fotografar um Weasley e um Malfoy juntos. – Sorriam!

         Draco abriu um enorme sorriso e cruzou os braços sobre o peito estufado. Gina (que tinha perdido a coloração vermelha no meio da confusão) deu um sorrisinho tímido.

         - Puxa obrigado Gina! - disse Colin antes de sair correndo com a maquina nas mãos como um troféu.

         Gina pensou em perguntar a Draco o sentido daquela ceninha, mas o grande número de alunos que ainda prestavam atenção na cena a fez mudar de idéia. Ela se limitou a lhe lançar um olhar questionador.

           - Cinco pontos? - ele fez que cinco com a mão, imitando o gesto de Colin ironicamente - Legal, Weasley...Seu heroizinho vai ficar TÃO orgulhoso! Isto é, se ficar sabendo... – dizendo isso deu um sorriso de canto de boca maldoso e foi embora.

         "Cretino!" Gina pensou antes de seguir seu caminho.


	13. As entrevistas

XIII - As Entrevistas 

A noticia dos _cinco pontos_ de Gina se alastrara rapidamente, e por algumas semanas ela foi uma celebridade na grifinória, embora até lufa-lufas e corvinais viessem perguntar se era mesmo verdade. O dia seguinte do acontecimento foi um dos mais agitados que ela já havia tido.

         - Eu disse que você não precisava se preocupar! Eu disse! - Neville estava tão contente que parecia que ele mesmo tinha conseguido os tais cinco pontos.

         - Ora! Não é para tanto! Foram só cinco pontos... - Gina respondia timidamente.

         - Mais do que eu já consegui nos últimos sete anos! - disse Hermione com uma pontinha de ciúme, mas ainda sim orgulhosa da amiga.

         Mas não era só seu recente feito na aula de Poções que tinha causado comentários entre seus colegas. Sua intrigante reação ao namoro de Harry Potter tinha surpreendido a todos e mudado a postura de muita gente em relação a Gina. O patético "Gininha" tinha sido quase que abandonado, agora ela só era chamada assim por Rony, que nunca percebia mudança nenhuma mesmo.

         De vez em quando, ela era interrogada pelas amigas mais intimas, que desconfiaram da frieza de Gina em relação ao namoro de Harry. Afinal, até outro dia ela se desmanchava em lagrimas quando ele não lhe dizia um bom dia. "_Ah se elas soubessem..."_ era o pensamento que ocorria a Gina nesses momentos.

         - Mas Gi, você não gosta mais dele? - Lenina parecia não acreditar

         - Ele gosta da Parvati, eles combinam...Acho que finalmente entendi que ele não é pra mim... - ela tentava imitar o tom desinteressado de Draco. E apesar dela não ter nem ao menos um terço do talento dele para essas coisas, as amigas pareciam não notar. Afinal, fosse o que fosse, era bastante diferente da Gina que elas conheciam.

         - Mas você não esta triste? - Mione a olhava preocupada

         - Fiquei no começo - disse se lembrando da crise de choro que tinha tido quando recebeu a noticia - Mas agora já estou bem melhor! Tenho outras coisas para pensar, e isso esta me ajudando!

            Era a mais pura verdade. Gina tinha se concentrado tanto em seus estudos (e aquelas aulas particulares estavam seriamente incluídas nisso) que quase não tinha tempo de pensar em Harry - na verdade não tinha _nenhum_ tempo de pensar em nele. Claro que ela fazia o possível para não encontrar o casal pelos corredores, mas quando isso acontecia, ela dava um aceno simpático e saia logo dali com o coração apertado. Novamente seguindo uma máxima da sua mãe: [i]Longe dos olhos, longe do coração[/i].

           As duas colegas de Gina nem pensaram em estudo quando deram risinhos abafados.

         - Hum...Outras coisas, é? Talvez um outro garoto... - sugeriu Mione divertida

         - Que nada! - Gina ficou cor de rosa. Da onde elas tinham tirado essa idéia?

         - Ah! Aposto que eu sei que é! - Lenina bateu palmas, divertida - MALFOY! Ele bem que quis tirar uma foto com você!

         - Leny! - Gina ficou púrpura até a raiz dos cabelos - Ele só queria aparecer!

         - Ei! Que negocio é esse de foto com o Draco?! - Mione olhava para Gina severa, como se ele tivesse transgredido as regras da escola.

         - Não é nada disso Mione! - Gina tropeçava nas palavras e suava frio. Tudo que ela NÃO precisava era que Mione achasse que ela estava a fim do Draco. "Ora, mas que droga de idéia boba essa da Lenina!".

            Lenina riu-se do embaraço da amiga e contou a Hermione, detalhadamente, os acontecimentos da manhã anterior.

           - Esse Malfoy esta perdendo a noção do ridículo! - Mione torceu o nariz. - Ele não está pegando no seu pé, né?

           - Não! - Gina respondeu imediatamente. Não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de seu irmão ir tomar satisfações com Malfoy e ficar sabendo que eles estavam, se encontrando depois das aulas. Ela tinha certeza de que Rony nunca iria acreditar que ela estava só estudando, ela duvidava até que ele fosse deixar ela explicar. "Humf, certamente ia mandar um berrador pro papai, pro Gui, pro Carlinhos e até pros gêmeos."

         - Melhor mesmo! Se aquele idiota te importunar...

         Nesse momento, a fala de Mione foi interrompida por Parvati, que cumprimentou a todas e falou, parecendo contrariada.

         - Mione, os meninos estão te chamando... 

         - Oh! - ela levantou apressada e Parvati tomou seu lugar na cadeira - Tchau meninas!

        Depois que ela saiu, Lenina e Gina olharam para Parvati que estava de braços cruzados e fazendo "bico".

        - E então...- Lenina quebrou o silencio - O que conta de novo Parvati?

        - Ah...- ela deu de ombros - Tudo bem...Estudando como sempre, o namoro vai bem também (ao dizer isso olhou para Gina, que não mostrou sinais de afetação)... Só esses assuntos particulares que tomam metade do tempo livre do _meu namorado..._

         "Seu namorado... Pode ENGOLIR seu namorado" Gina ficava imensamente feliz em saber que os assunto inadiáveis e particulares do trio também incluíam deixar a "namoradinha" de lado um pouco. 

         Os "assuntos do harry" aliás, pareciam ir a todo vapor porque volta e meia eles recebiam uma carta misteriosa no café da manha, sumiam (deixando _a pobre_ Parvati sozinha!) e quando voltavam pareciam preocupados e abatidos isso sem contar as diversas saídas noturnas que faziam (Gina desconfiava delas porque era comum vê-los com sono durante o dia e com enormes olheiras negras). Ouvir fragmentos de conversa sobre "a ordem", "as novidades" também era muito comum naqueles dias.

         Gina ligava esse comportamento "suspeito" às noticias ruins que não paravam de chegar através do "Profeta Diário". Mortes inexplicáveis, antigos aurores desaparecidos, outros convocados pelo Ministério, ex-comensais se voltando contra o ministro da magia. Até noticias de abusos contra trouxas não era raras (Gina imaginava como seu pai devia estar triste!).

         Todos diziam que Lord Voldemort estava voltando com força total e tudo indicava que só podia ser isso. Diziam também, que para consolidar definitivamente seu poder, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado estava recrutando um novo grupo de Comensais da Morte – Mais jovens e mais poderosos do que os hesitantes e decadentes seguidores que ele tinha.

           Gina tinha arrepios só de imaginar. Esteve perto demais de Voldemort para não ter medo da sua volta "triunfal". Tinha medo por Harry, Rony e Mione, que sempre estavam metidos em coisas perigosas. Tinha medo também porque sabia que havia dezenas de sonserinos terríveis o suficiente para se juntar a Voldemort se ele pedisse. E claro que havia outra coisa - a expressão "Jovens Comensais da Morte" lhe trazia uma visão muito clara; Draco Malfoy sorrindo triunfante. Esse pensamento era estranhamente incomodo. 

E dava mais medo que todos os outros juntos.


	14. Cartas, cortes e sangue ruim

XIV - Cartas, cortes e sangue ruim. 

            Comensal da morte. Palavrinhas proibidas na mansão Malfoy. Não por vergonha e, certamente, não por medo. Apenas uma precaução, já que, por ocasião das investigações sobre a volta de Lord Voldemort, a família Malfoy estava sob constante vigilância (informal, é claro).

            - Temos de ser prudentes. - Lúcio costumava dizer quando tinha a família reunida, e o nome de Voldemort ou a palavra "Comensal" eram pronunciados - O mestre não aceita idiotices!

            Se a ocupação secreta do senhor Malfoy não era um assunto bem vindo nas reuniões de família, nas cartas era um assunto totalmente liberado. Especialmente se eram cartas auto destrutivas, como as que Draco recebia de seu pai.

            - Mais carta Draco?

            - Poxa! Seu pai nunca te escreveu tanto!

            Eram cerca de duas cartas por semana, pode não parecer muito, mas para quem já tinha passado um ano inteiro sem receber corujas, era uma freqüência impressionante. Além disso, se Crabbe e Goyle tinham percebido alguma coisa, é porque tinha algo diferente mesmo. Se o numero era impressionante, o conteúdo das cartas não era tão surpreendente.  

Algumas vezes, Draco nem abria o envelope, ficava só olhando, esperando sadicamente que a carta entrasse em combustão. Outras vezes ele mesmo a queimava. Uma vez ele tinha transformado a carta em um bolinho de chocolate e dado para Crabbe comer... Dificilmente Draco lia. Para que? Sabia exatamente o que estava escrito.

            Mas dessa vez, a carta não ia poder ser destruída de nenhum modo (pelo menos não imediatamente). A coruja escura de seu pai tinha trazido a carta logo após um treino de Quadribol, e tinha muita gente reunida no campo.Queimar a carta chamaria atenção demais. 

            - Sumam daqui vocês dois! - disse rispidamente para Crabbe e Goyle enquanto abria e envelope. A coruja, acostumada a não receber respostas, foi embora.

            "Draco" 

A mesma caligrafia firme, e a mesma apresentação fria. O garoto começava a se arrepender de ter começado a ler.

            "Você não tem respondido as cartas e eu espero que isso seja um sinal de seu empenho nos estudos. Se eu souber que seu silencio tem algo haver com desprezo pela sua família, ou de perda de tempo com aquela tolice de Quadribol...".

            Draco balançou a cabeça concordando.

            - Tá pai...Eu já sei...

            "Você não tem tempo para perder com meninices! Deve se preparar com muito estudo e dedicação para o grande momento que esta chegando. Seria uma enorme desgraça ter um filho recusado por incompetência! E já que talento natural não é seu forte, você deve se empenhar ao máximo".

            Draco recusou-se a ler o parágrafo seguinte. Sabia que era um enfadonho discurso cujas palavras chave eram: "sangue puro", "responsabilidades", "futuro brilhante", "grande dia", "mestre" e "não me decepcione". 

            - Pai - disse dirigindo-se ironicamente à carta que segurava na mão – Você é tremendamente original...

            "Sua mãe esta bem. Manda-lhe seus sentimentalismos e recomendações habituais."

            O penúltimo parágrafo das cartas de Lúcio sempre trazia essa mesma frase. Draco a lia e relia muitas vezes, já que era a única noticia que tinha de sua mãe. Ela raramente escrevia. 

            "Fique tranqüilo e seja prudente. Logo estaremos juntos na glória"

            - "Juntos na glória" - ele ironizou - Ah, pai! Nunca estivemos juntos nem no almoço!

            Ele pensava aonde iria para queimar a carta, quando sentiu braços roliços em volta do seu pescoço.

            - Falando sozinho, fofo?

            Tudo que ele não precisava era de Pansy enchendo o saco. 

"Fofo? Que coisa mais ridícula! Parece coisa da Weasley! - UGH! O que a Weasley tem a ver com isso?" foi o primeiro pensamento que ocorreu a Draco.

Pansy tinha um jeito muito sufocante de abraçar, Draco detestava gente apertando seu pescoço. Foi para não dar um soco em Pansy, que ele tirou as mãos dela de sí e puxou a garota para sua frente.

            - Carta de quem, Drac... - e para evitar que ela continuasse falando com aquela voz irritante Draco a interrompeu com um beijo grosseiro.

            Draco já estudava como iria se livrar da garota quando o beijo acabasse. Foi quando foi interrompido por um pigarreio alto e forçado - era Hermione que olhava para os dois censuradora.

            - Esta olhando o que Granger? - ele fez uma cara de malícia que deixaria até Pansy encabulada - Quer também?

            Rony e Harry, que estavam logo atrás de Mione, quase avançaram para Draco, mas a garota os impediu. A raiva estava evidente em seu rosto, mas ela se limitou engolir seco e dizer, muito cheia de dignidade. 

            - Srta Parkinson e Sr Malfoy, isso não é lugar pra esses agarramentos.

            - É mesmo? - disse Pansy com desdém

            - Sai Pansy, que eu resolvo isso. - disse com frieza. Ela deu de ombros e saiu, olhando Mione de um modo provocador. - Você é muito intrometida, sangue ruim!

            - Sou uma _monitora_ muito intrometida - disse com decisão - E a Sonserina vai perder 20 pontos pela sua falta de vergonha!

            - Vinte pontos? – ele tentava conter o tom de voz, mas quando Hermione anotou _"20 ptos menos Sonserina – Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson" _no seu caderninho de monitora-chefe ele perdeu a compostura – SUA VADIA!

            Imediatamente, Rony, livrou-se dos braços de Harry (que prevendo algo assim, tentava segura-lo), tirou Mione delicadamente do seu caminho e deu um soco, nada delicado, na boca de Draco. Tudo isso em menos de 1 segundo.

            Draco entendia o olhar vitorioso de Rony, afinal, ele tinha conseguido o que queria. Mas por que Harry estava sorrindo também? E Hermione? Draco não entendia porque ela parecia tão nervosa com o Weasley. Logo, o gosto salgado em sua boca respondeu a essas perguntas. Ele estava sangrando.

            - Ah! – Rony estava extasiado – Você tinha razão Malfoy! Seu sangue é bom, alias, ele é OTIMO!

            Draco levantou-se num pulo.

            - Olhe o que seu namoradinho fez, Granger! – ele vociferou apontando para a monitora sua mão suja de sangue. Não era muito, mas do modo como ele falava parecia que estava tendo uma hemorragia.

            Mione olhou furiosa para o ruivo, que se defendeu alegando que Draco a tinha ofendido. Não funcionou muito, porque a garota voltou-se para Harry dizendo que ele deveria ter contido o garoto, que ela tinha obrigações como monitora que não poderiam ficar presas a questões particulares.

            - Ei, monitora! – Draco sentiu que era sua deixa – Se um beijo em público valia 20 pontos, quantos pontos vale isso? – e estendia dramaticamente a mão suja de sangue, quanto deixava que o sangue do lábio escorresse pelo seu queixo de propósito.

            - Vinte e cinco pontos a menos para a grifinoria... – disse Hermione, contrariada, enquanto anotava as mesmas palavras no caderninho de ocorrências. 

            Draco limpou o sangue nas vestes e sorriu triunfante para o trio. Já estavam indo embora quando se dirigiu para Hermione.

            - A admirável justiça dos grifinórios! Estou orgulhoso de você _sangue ruim_! – e saiu pisando triunfantemente no chão, e tocando o machucado com a ponta dos dedos. Rony esbravejava alguma coisa na qual ele não prestou atenção.


	15. Cicatrizes de Guerra

XV – Cicatrizes de guerra 

Draco preferiu não ir a Madame Pomfrey, para ir direto, com machucado e tudo ver Gina, no lugar de sempre. Ele estava ansioso para contar tudo que tinha acontecido, queria que ela soubesse o quanto ele tinha se saído bem. Ah! Ela haveria de ficar _muito_ impressionada!

            - Malfoy! O que te aconteceu? - ela exclamou assim que ele apareceu - Minha nossa! Quem fez isso com você?

            Ele teve um sentimento estranho quando Gina se levantou e se pôs na frente dele, apoiando a mão em seu ombro, para observar o corte mais de perto. Ele ficou levemente cor de rosa, e soube que estava encabulado. Não se lembrava de ter ficado "tímido" antes, mas tentou não dar atenção a isso.

            - Ah, Weasley...Não foi nada... - estava tão entretido tentando voltar a cor normal que quase se esqueceu de _porque_ tinha deixado o corte aberto. Corrigiu-se rapidamente. – Eu levei um soco!

            - De quem? - a menina perguntou apreensiva.

            - Ah, Weasley! - ele se fez de impaciente, mas tinha adorado que ela chegasse nesse ponto. Antes de responder ele desvencilhou-se do feitiço de cura que Gina pretendia lançar - Quem você acha que foi, Weasley? Foi o Weasley, Weasley!

            A única resposta que ele teve foi uma explosão de risadas. Uma risada altíssima e engraçada que descia e subia de tons muito depressa. Gina riu tanto que lacrimejou. Draco nunca imaginou que aquela "coisinha" pudesse rir daquela maneira. Se ele não tivesse tão _ofendido_ com a mudança de atitude dela teria rido também.

            - Malfoy! Eu juro que nunca vi tantos "Weasley" juntos de uma vez só! - nesse momento Draco, teve uma inspiração, uma tirada engraçadíssima, que teria sido genial se Gina não a tivesse antecipado. - Ora! Nem na minha casa tem tantos "Weasley"!

            Ver sua própria ironia na boca de uma Weasley foi a gota d´água. Ele riu também, antes de tentar voltar a sua postura séria e um pouco dramática.

            - Começa de novo, Malfoy, porque eu não entendi nada...

            - Bem, Weasley...- repetir esse nome causou uma nova crise de risadas em Gina. Ele cruzou os braços e bufou, irritado. Desse jeito ele não ia conseguir contar nada.

            - Faz o seguinte – ela disse parando de rir – Me chama de Gina, senão não vai dar certo...

            Sob alguns protestos (Draco não gostava muito de apelidos e insistia que "Gina" era um apelido especialmente estúpido), ele contou toda a historia, dando sua interpretação pessoal, e omitindo o que não era interessante.

            - Foi muito errado o que você fez com a Hermione! - ela cruzou os braços, e suspirou desapontada. "Gina, Gina... é um Malfoy você não podia esperar nada diferente disso!"

            - Você esta defendendo aquela sangue ruim? - disse contrariado. "Os grifinórios tem que defender seus amigos _sempre?"_

            - Ela é minha amiga! E Rony só estava querendo defender a namorada dele!

            Draco lançou-lhe um olhar rancoroso.

            - E onde estava seu irmãozinho defensor quando a Bulstrode quase te quebrou em duas? E onde estava sua amiga sangue ruim quando você precisou de ajuda em poções?

            Gina corou violentamente. Como ele sabia daquilo sobre Mione? Sentiu uma dor no estomago e quis sair correndo.

            - Eu achei que...

            - Que eu ia acreditar naquele papo de "melhor aluno?" - ele deu um suspiro quase inaudível e prosseguiu olhando com desprezo para Gina - Você acha que eu sou tolo...

            Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, a garota falou.

            - Agora você sabe como eu me sinto todos os dias...

            Foram os minutos mais constrangedores que ambos já haviam passado. Draco olhava para a direção oposta de Gina, e pensava porque tinha ficado tão lisonjeado com a preocupação de Gina - "É só uma menina boba assustada com sangue..." - e ao mesmo tempo condenava sua capacidade de estragar _tudo_. Embora ele não tivesse certeza do que esse "tudo" significava.

            Gina, olhava para os próprios sapatos, visivelmente envergonhada. Pensava que Draco não devia perder tempo e devia ir logo procurar Madame Pomfrey. Ela mesma teria fechado aquele corte, mas depois dessa historia toda ela ficara sem jeito... 

            - AI! - Draco exclamou terminando bruscamente com as reflexões. - Eu mordi o lábio!

            - Deixe-me ver! - quando disse isso ela viu um pouquinho de sangue escorrendo e limpou-o instintivamente com a ponta da manga das suas vestes. - Draco, você deveria ter ido a ala hospitalar! Agora esta sangrando muito!

            - E o que isso te importa? - disse lançando um olhar gelado para a ruiva.

            - Claro que me importa! Esta _sangrando_! - respondeu rispidamente. Ela apertava o pedaço da manga da blusa contra o corte na boca de Draco, numa tentativa desajeitada de estancar o sangue. Graças a isso as próximas palavras de Draco não puderam ser identificadas. 

            - Ah? - ela se afastou

            - Pare com isso! - ele repetiu dando dois passos para trás – Desse jeito você vai conseguir me sangrar até a morte!

            - Como você descobriu meu plano? - ela sorriu divertida e levou as mãos a cintura.

            Ele não retribuiu o sorriso e ainda lançou um olhar desconfiado

- Não duvido... 

            - Ora que ingrato! Eu estou tentado te ajudar! - e avançando decidida para cima dele decretou - E tire essa mão daí que eu vou fechar esse corte antes que infeccione.

            - Quem me garante que você sabe o que esta fazendo? - ele a repeliu com as mãos estendidas sem, no entanto, encostar nela. Não sabia porque, mas algo lhe dizia que "tocar" numa Weasley não era um bom negocio. 

            - Eu tenho SEIS irmãos homens, e um deles é o Rony e o outro acha que cuidar de dragões é uma profissão. Acho que isso me qualifica.

            - E quem me garante que você não vai me lançar uma maldição? - disse com teimosia infantil.

            - Eu não sou você. - firmou um olhar tão obstinado quanto o de Draco. Por um segundo ela achou que tivesse exagerado.

            Para sua surpresa ele sorriu, abaixou as mãos e ofereceu o rosto. Ela hesitou, mas acabou se aproximando e apontando a varinha para a fissura ano lábio dele. _Curare!_ E em um segundo não havia mais corte nenhum.

            - Bom... - Draco passou a mão na boca, satisfeito. Gina achou que ele ia agradecer, mas tudo que ele fez foi dizer - Mas eu mesmo poderia ter feito.

            - Então porque não fez? - perguntou num tom que lembrava Hermione dizendo _"Vocês não lêem não?"._

            - Porque eu ia me _cansar_ fazendo isso se você estava aqui pra fazer? - disse malicioso

            - Ah é? Então pode deixar que eu abro de novo! - ela apontou a varinha pra ele, com jeito de quem _realmente_ ia abrir um novo corte. Alias, pela cara dela ia ser um corte _bem _maior.

            - Nem pense! - ele sacou rapidamente a varinha e apontou para ela. - Eu sou um ano mais velho e sei feitiços muito interessantes...

            Draco deu alguns passos ameaçadores na direção de Gina.

            - Eu vou abrir um corte na sua TESTA Draco Malfoy! - ela riu e recuou um pouco, à medida que ele avançava (ela não pode deixar de notar que ele tinha uma estranha expressão _sádica_).  Depois de alguns passos lentos, Draco avançou depressa, Gina deu um gritinho e começou a correr.

            Draco Malfoy correndo e apontando uma varinha para Gina Weasley, que também corria - uma pessoa mal intencionada _certamente_ teria maus pensamentos. Um detalhe interessante é que eles estavam correndo em volta _da árvore_. Quem visse de longe não teria problemas em supor que fossem duas crianças do primeiro ano.

            POFT! Gina prendeu o pé numa parte mais saliente da raiz e caiu de frente no chão. Ela se virou rapidamente, para evitar ficar de costas para seu perseguidor. Quando ergueu os olhos lá estava ele: sorrindo triunfante e encostando a varinha na testa dela.

            - A-há! Te peguei senhorita Virginia Weasley! Acho que alguém aqui vai ganhar uma cicatriz _"a lá"_ Harry Potter...

            - Você não faria isso... - ela murmurou sem convicção enquanto tentava decifrar o que ele estaria tramando por trás daquele rosto sem expressão. "Como ele faz isso?!" pensou se lembrando das caras e bocas que ela fazia o tempo todo. 

            - Não seja medrosa Virginia... - ele riscava distraidamente um raio invisível com a ponta da varinha -...Quem sabe se você tiver uma rachadura como a dele, ele percebe que você existe!

            - Draco não...

            As pernas de Gina estavam entre as de Draco, ela quase deitada no chão e ele totalmente em pé. Aparentemente Gina estava em desvantagem. _Aparentemente._

            POFT! Rapidamente Gina dobrou as pernas para junto do seu corpo, e para isso, elas tinham que se chocar com os joelhos de Draco - era essa mesmo a intenção. O resultado foi uma ruiva morrendo de rir abraçada aos próprios joelhos, e um louro caído de costas no chão.

            - Humf...- ele resmungou enquanto se sentava - Se eu tivesse usando um feitiço para te "tatuar" agora você estaria sem cabeça!

            - Eu sabia que você não ia fazer nada! - ela ainda ria da cara constrangida de Draco.

            - É, o seu olhar de pânico deixou isso bem claro! - zombou - E se você "sabia" que eu não ia fazer nada... Veja bem, eu não estou dizendo que não ia, é só uma hipótese. Bem, se você "sabia", porque diabos me derrubou no chão?

            - Diversão... - ela riu-se mais ainda da cara indignada que ele fez. Gina nunca tinha imaginado que um contido e frio Malfoy pudesse ir de _tão imponente_ á _tão bobo_, num espaço de tempo tão curto. - Sabe, hoje você aprendeu uma coisa que meu pai sempre diz: _Nunca abuse de um Weasley caído!_

            - E você aprendeu uma coisa que meu pai sempre diz também... - sua expressão mudara novamente. Agora ele sorria distante, como se não estivesse mais falando com ela e sim com alguém em outra dimensão, um fantasma que ela não podia ver.

            - O que? - perguntou observando distraidamente a luz do sol brincar com a cor dos olhos dele.

            - _"Draco seu idiota!" -_ Ela piscou "acordando" muito surpresa, porque não era isso que ela esperava ouvir. Draco deu um sorriso levemente triste, antes de se levantar dizendo - É tarde...

            Era mesmo. Tinham perdido a tarde toda com aquela conversa (ou seja lá o que tinha sido aquilo) e agora era hora de voltar para o castelo. Gina amaldiçoou as horas que passavam tão depressa. Ele parecia estranho...Triste. Ela nunca, nunca tinha visto, ou sequer imaginado que um Malfoy pudesse ficar triste. "Ora Gina! Ele é humano, claro que fica triste" aquela voz que parecia sua mãe ecoou na cabeça de Gina. Ela concordou silenciosamente, achando muito estranho que nunca tivesse notado isso antes.


	16. O monstro de olhos verdes

 XVI - O monstro de olhos verdes

Gina estava um pouco aérea naquele dia, todos que falavam com ela precisavam repetir duas, até três vezes para que ela respondesse. Tudo porque ela ainda não tinha conseguido tirar da cabeça aquela sombra triste que tinha visto em Draco. Gina, achava que não combinava nada com ele. Durante as aulas, ou em conversa com as amigas ela se distraia e até esquecia um pouco, mas bastavam alguns segundos de ócio e aquela cena voltava. 

Não tinha pena dele e não achava que ele precisava. Ela se perguntava porque estava se incomodando tanto com aquilo, já que podia nem ser verdade! Ele era tão bom em dissimular sentimentos... Estava caminhando distraída por um corredor, amadurecendo essa hipótese, quando ouviu um sussurro.

         - Gina... - Colin chegou, estranhamente discreto, e a convidou a parar um instante perto de uma estátua de mármore claro.

         - O houve? - ela imitou o tom de sussurro com que o garoto falara.

         - Sua foto! - disse um pouco mais alto e estendendo, por trás do corpo, um envelope trouxa - Eu achei melhor entregar agora, porque durante a aula todo mundo ia perceber. – ele deu um sorriso esperto – E eu sei que você não ia querer que seu irmão ficasse sabendo...

         - Obrigado Colin! – ela agradeceu sinceramente. Ela sabia o quanto devia ter sido difícil pra ele guardar segredo de um "furo jornalístico" como aquele. Com medo de que ele mudasse de idéia ela enfiou rapidamente o envelope no meio dos seus livros.

         Gina passou toda a aula de História da Magia lutando contra uma curiosidade doentia de olhar a foto. Mas controlou-se totalmente, e nem tocou no envelope cáqui. Só que quando a aula acabou, e ela viu em seu horário que teria quinze minutos livres até a aula de Trasfiguração, ela não resistiu. Separou-se do grupo de alunos do seu ano e foi, esgueirando-se pelos cantos, até o fim de um corredor onde havia muitas salas vazias. Gina olhou para os lados e não achou necessário entrar em nenhuma delas. Tirou a foto cuidadosamente do envelope e deu uma espiada.

         - Ai que cara de boba! – disse observando a ruivinha da foto que agarrava os livros, corava, olhava discretamente para o lado e voltava a encara-la. – Eu deveria tentar tirar fotos trouxas... Talvez _parada_ eu fique menos feia!

         Já estava guardando a foto de volta no envelope, mas a curiosidade lhe bateu novamente e ela deu uma olhadinha para ver pra onde, a Gina da foto estava olhando. Ela já desconfiava; a ruivinha da foto estava olhando pra um pavão. Sim, porque era isso mesmo que Draco estava parecendo, com seu peito estufado e nariz empinado.

         - Mas que metido! - ela riu.

         Ela queria guardar a foto, mas algo a impelia a ficar olhando. Ela observou detalhadamente os cabelos platinados, o sorriso presunçoso, a pele pálida e os olhos cinzentos. Lenina tinha razão. Ele não era nada feio. Nada mesmo... Pra falar a verdade, ele era até _bem _bonito. "Ele é um idiota!", viu-se obrigada a pensar, com se quisesse justificar-se. "Mas que é uma gracinha é...".

         - Cuidado pra não babar... - disse uma voz que vinha de perigosamente perto do seu ouvido. Gina se arrepiou até o ultimo fio de cabelo e deu um pulo para frente. 

         - Que susto!

         - Não era pra tanto... A não ser que você tivesse pensando no que não deve... - fazia uma cara de malícia tamanha, que Gina se perguntou se ele lia pensamentos.

         - Ora, eu não estava pensando em nada! - defendeu-se. "E não estava mesmo! Ora bolas!".

         - Mentirosa! - ele zombou - Não precisa ficar encabulada. Eu sei que fico uma graça de uniforme. – para dizer isso ele deu de ombros presunçoso e Gina notou que o modo como ele fazia isso era um tanto _encantador_. "GINA!!!" repreendeu-se mentalmente.

         - Ah é! Se você se acha tão lindo pode ficar! - ela estendeu a foto, emburrada. Ele deu uma breve passada de olhos pela foto e guardou-a na capa de trás de um de seus livros. – Ei, o que você vai fazer com isso? – disse quando percebeu que ele ia ficar _mesmo_ com a foto.

         - Agora é minha. - disse terminando o assunto.

         Vendo que o corredor continuava vazio, Gina não se conteve. Ele tinha que estar em _todos_ os lugares?! 

         - Draco! O que você esta fazendo aqui?

         - Vim perguntar se o Crevey tinha desistido do Potter e te pedido em casamento. - vendo a cara de duvida da garota ele acrescentou - Eu ví ele te puxando pra um canto e fiquei _muito_ curioso pra saber o que sairia do cruzamento de uma Weasley e um sangue ruim...

         - Sinto muito! – ela disse irada – Mas você vai ter que disputar o Harry com ele, porque ele só queria me trazer a foto... 

         Atingiu bem o alvo, porque Draco fechou a cara imediatamente.

         - VOCÊ esta disputando aquele imbecil, e não eu... – disse num tom absolutamente ferino e com os olhos faiscando.

         - Isso não é da sua conta! - ela estava quase gritando.

         - Não é MESMO! - protestou indignado, virando as costas e deixando Gina pra trás com toda sua raiva.

***

Draco saiu pisando duro pelos corredores. Ela tinha razão, ele não tinha nada com isso, porque a tinha seguido até lá? Droga! Devia largar de ser tão curioso. Na verdade, não se lembrava de ter tido tanta curiosidade antes... 

Só sabia que quando viu Colin puxando Gina pra trás da estatua teve uma espécie de _curiosidade_ que nunca tinha sentido antes. Quis ir até lá e perguntar o que eles estavam fazendo. Por um segundo ele tinha achado que Gina não tinha direito de estar fazendo aquilo. Ele estava tão cego que quase foi ate lá na mesma hora "resolver o assunto" com aquele sangue ruim nojento. Seu bom senso e sua noção do ridículo o impediram de fazer isso, mas só a voz irritada de Gina dizendo "Não é da sua conta" o trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Não é mesmo! – ele falou sozinho sem perceber – Nada daquela garota me interessa! NADA!

Já estava sentado há horas no seu sofá favorito, na sala comunal da Sonserina, com esses pensamentos na cabeça. Foi quando seu "amigo" Montague (Draco não pensava no assunto, mas nem sabia o primeiro nome dele) o tirou das suas reflexões.

- Draco! Amanhã as três!

Draco pensou mal humorado, que ele conseguia ser ainda mais estúpido que Flint.

- Amanhã as três O QUE?

- Treino de Quadribol! – ele falou como se fosse muito óbvio – Saiu o calendário e nosso primeiro jogo é contra os Grifi-bobos, logo depois do Natal.

- Montague! – ele reclamou – Falta muito ainda! 

- Precisamos massacrar eles esse ano! – ele disse agressivo – E além disso, você não tem nada melhor pra fazer, tem?

Instintivamente ele quase disse "tenho!", mas uma espécie de alarme tocou na sua cabeça e ele calou-se antes de começar a falar. Umas poucas palavras depois, e o capitão tinha ido embora. Entre essas poucas palavras estavam as que diziam que esse "treinamento intensivo" iria até a semana do Natal, o que significava uma semana de tardes sem Gina.

"Isso é ÓTIMO!", ele pensou sem nenhuma animação em como ia avisar para a garota.


	17. O sonho

XVII – O Sonho

Uma brisa quente. Como a brisa que entrava pela janela do seu quarto nas manhãs de verão. Não. A janela nunca estava aberta. Mas a brisa ainda batia, quente e suave. Mãos. Mãos delicadas, dedos longos, unhas curtas. Aquele toque suave. Suave e quente. Ele abriu os olhos. Estava tão claro! E ele não via. Chamava. Quem ele chamava? Queria ouvir o nome que chamava. Não podia. Queria ver. Não podia. Tudo eram aquelas mãos e aquelas mãos eram tudo. Sensações delicadas. Delicadas como uma chuva fina de inverno. Não eram grosseiras, não eram vulgares. Eram doces.Gostava do inverno. Gostava dela. Ele chamava. Chamava e ela não vinha. Dor. Aquela luz cegando. Ela não vinha. Dor. Ele chamava e não ouvia. Dor. Já não queria mais saber, só queria a resposta. Algo gelado na sua orelha. Língua. Ele riu, não havia mais dor. Mãos, e pernas, e braços e línguas. Sensações. E ele não via. Mas sentir era tudo. Ele ria. Mais uma vez ele chamou. Uma risada. Uma risada que não era a dele. Uma risada alta e divertida.Uma risada em todos os tons. Ele riu. A risada ficava alta e alta. Ele ria também. Uma risada quente como aquela brisa. Uma risada delicada como aquelas mãos. Doce. Quente.Uma risada vermelha. Vermelha como toda aquela luz que o impedia de ver. Vermelha como os cabelos de...

         - GINA WEASLEY!?

         Quando voltou a realidade, Draco estava sentado em sua cama nas masmorras pronunciando aquele nome. Repetiu por mais uma vez, tentando entender o que estava dizendo. Olhou para si mesmo e viu-se encharcado em suor. A camisa molhada o incomodava, e ele a tirou. O vento frio da madrugada quase congelou suas costas, mas ele não estava ligando pra isso. Ele ofegava como se tivesse participado de uma corrida. Um barulho alto o assustou, era Crabbe batendo a mão gigante na armação da cama. Draco prendeu a respiração, mas em um segundo o garoto voltou a ressonar tranqüilamente.

         O louro abriu a boca para falar consigo mesmo, mas as palavras não vieram. Ainda ofegava e o frio começava a incomodar. Porque tinha sonhado com _ela_? Que maluquice! Que ela fosse bonita tudo bem, ele achava muitas garotas bonitas, mas nunca sonhara com nenhuma delas. Nunca tinha sonhado com Pansy! _"Que comparação ridícula!"_, não pode evitar pensar_. _

O louro segurou a cabeça nas mãos. O que estava acontecendo? Essa convivência com Gina não estava lhe fazendo nada bem. Esse tipo de... ,_ sentimento_ não era nada apropriado (ele não gostou de ter que usar a palavra "sentimento" em relação a Gina. Achou que soava muito estranho). Draco sabia bem o quanto seria perigoso uma aproximação mais "íntima" com uma Weasley. Poderia significar, vergonha familiar! Na melhor das hipóteses ele seria deserdado! Sem contar os anos de reputação pessoal jogados ao vento... 

         Mas porque estava pensando em toda essas possibilidades? Não ia haver aproximação nenhuma! Era só uma menina como tantas outras! Era só uma menina como Pansy (ele forçou a comparação, por mais que a achasse ofensiva para Gina). Não ia perder noites de sono por causa de uma menininha... Nem que fosse uma menininha especialmente interessante. "Ela NÃO É INTERESSANTE!", gritou uma voz muito enérgica dentro da sua cabeça. "E também não é uma menininha..." disse mais brandamente uma outra voz. Caos é a palavra que definia o estado mental de Draco naquele minuto. Ele não entendia como as coisas tinham chegado naquele ponto, e nem sabia "em que ponto" elas estavam.

Era só parar de vê-la todo dia que essas idéias estúpidas terminariam tão depressa quanto começaram. Aqueles treinos de Quadribol vieram bem a calhar, uma semana de paz estava garantida. Draco buscou um pergaminho ao lado da cama e rabiscou um bilhete furtivamente, pretendendo mandar a coruja logo pela manhã. Um pouco mais tranqüilo ele ajeitou-se para voltar a dormir, amanhã as coisas começariam a voltar pros seus lugares, ele tinha certeza.

E quanto ao sonho..."Ora, foi _apenas_ um sonho!".

***

         Lá no seu quarto, no alto da torre da Grifinória, uma mocinha de cabelos vermelhos olhava pela janela e suspirava, se perguntando porque não conseguia dormir.


	18. Harry?

XVII - Harry?

_"Virginia,_

_Eu estarei ocupado durante essa semana e não poderei ir a nossas aulas._

_                                    Draco M. "._

         Gina ficou preocupada com a frieza do bilhete, há muito tempo não era chamada de "Virgínia" e isso soava tão formal. Imaginou que ele tivesse ficado realmente muito bravo com a discussão do dia anterior. Mas dessa vez não ia pedir desculpas! Não mesmo! Ele tinha sido muito rude, e ela não ia voltar atrás! Gina achou que, se ele estava sendo tão frio, não merecia resposta. Dispensou a coruja sem dar-lhe nenhuma carta. 

 Ela apoiou a cabeça na mão e suspirou. Uma semana inteira era muito tempo sem... _"Aula de poções"_ - completou urgente, temendo o que pudesse pensar - era tempo demais! Aliás, andava temendo exageradamente seus pensamentos. Tinha percebido que andava pensando demais em... _"POÇÕES!",_ tentou novamente se policiar. 

         A verdade é que ela passava a manhã toda esperando que as aulas terminassem, e quando terminavam, ela corria para os pés do baobá e esperava paciente os mesmo quinze minutos até que Draco aparecesse. Não ia admitir nunca, mas gostava quando ele aparecia. Adorava. Especialmente quando ele tinha alguma coisa para contar. Gostava de ouvi-lo falar, mesmo quando ele contava vantagem, achava divertido vê-lo achar que era o melhor.       

- Alô? Alguém aí? - era Neville balançando a mão na frente do seu rosto. – No mundo da lua hein, Gina!

         - É – respondeu ainda distraída – Acho que sim...

         - Pensando no Harry... – o amigo sorriu compreensivo.

         HARRY! Há quanto tempo não pensava nele? Muito tempo! Quando o amigo citou o nome do garoto Gina se assustou. Demorou alguns segundos preciosos pra "ligar o nome à pessoa". Como pode? Ela amava Harry! Como podia ter esquecido dele por tanto tempo? Será que... Não! Estava só estudando demais, era isso...

         Instintivamente seus olhos vasculharam a mesa da Grifinória a procura dele. E não demoraram a acha-lo, ao lado da namorada, comendo o que parecia ser uma torta de sorvete. Gina olhou carinhosamente pra ele, procurando se redimir de tê-lo deixado em segundo plano. Subitamente Harry beijou Parvati; um beijo discreto, quase um selinho. Ah! Aquilo seria o suficiente para fazer Gina ferver de ciúmes! Ela respirou fundo e esperou a costumeira explosão emocional.

         Nada. 

Gina procurou desesperadamente dentro de sí o ciúme com o qual estava acostumada, mas ele não estava lá. Nada, nem uma pontinha daquela cena da biblioteca. Nem um pedacinho da dor que tinha sentido quando soube que Harry e Parvati estavam juntos. Ela olhou bem no fundo daqueles olhos verdes procurando...q_ualquer coisa_! Procurou avidamente o havia lá antes que a fazia ama-lo tanto... 

Foi em pânico que ela percebeu que não se lembrava mais o que era aquela... coisa..._Aquilo_ que ele tinha que ela amava. O que era mesmo? Tinha que estar lá em algum lugar! E ela ficou ali, olhando, procurando. Ela olhou tanto e por tanto tempo que o garoto acabou percebendo e baixou os olhos, encabulado. Ela fez o mesmo.

Algo dentro de Gina descansou, enquanto seu coração batia no ritmo acelerado. Não do modo como batia antes, ela não sabia explicar, mas estava diferente. Leve. De repente ela soube: Harry estava fora do seu coração. E ela não conseguia acreditar nisso.

         - Neville! – sua voz fraquejava e suas mãos suavam um pouco – Eu... Eu não gosto mais do Harry! – o amigo não tinha certeza se aquilo era uma afirmação ou uma pergunta.

         Gina nunca imaginou que aquele sentimento todo fosse passar. E tinha passado. Totalmente! Era como se ela nunca o tivesse amado, como se todo aquele amor platônico fosse só uma lembrança distante. Ela se perguntava repetidamente como aquilo tinha acontecido, e nem notou que tudo em que lhe interessava agora era em quando e como ia contar isso pro Draco.

         "Ah!", ela pensou excepcionalmente feliz, "Aquele idiota vai _cair de costas_ quando souber disso!".


	19. Falha de comunicação II

XVIII - Falha de comunicação

_"I crack the whip and you skip but you deserve it_

_You deserve it, deserve it, deserve it!_

_(...)_

_Oh, you handsome devil!"_

         Draco passou toda a manhã esperando em vão que Gina respondesse a seu aviso. Mas ela não escreveu nenhuma linha, coisa que deixou o louro muito irritado. Ele interpretou o silencio como um sinal de que ela não estava nem aí pra ele ou para o _grande favor_ que ele estava lhe prestando. Isso lhe bastava para piorar muito, o seu já péssimo temperamento. Ele descontou tudo em cima de qualquer pessoa que aparecesse em seu caminho. Vocês podem imaginar o quanto Crabbe e Goyle tiveram que ouvir, não é?

         Só durante o treino, que terminou no comecinho da noite, ele se distraiu. Foi um bom treino, como sempre, Draco apanhou o pomo em 99% das tentativas. Mas isso nunca era suficiente, ele simplesmente não entendia como podia perder para Harry nos jogos. Ele era tão bom! Tinha sempre as melhores vassouras, especialmente desde que tinha mandado fazer sua _StarCaptor_ sob medida. Ah! Com aquela vassoura nada poderia segurá-lo, era o que havia de mais avançado em matéria de aerodinâmica e era impossível que alguém perdesse tendo o mínimo de técnica e usando aquela vassoura. Mas a Sonserina tinha perdido no ano passado e nos anteriores também...

         Esse ano, Draco estava muito confiante no seu desempenho e muito obcecado em ganhar. Estava cansado de perder para "o menino que sobreviveu" em tudo, sabia que essa era sua ultima chance e ele não ia desperdiça-la. Mas algo dentro dele também estava um pouco cansado. Draco quis afastar esses pensamentos, mas a verdade era que estava um pouco fadigado dessa competição que nunca o levava a lugar nenhum. Harry acabava sempre tendo tudo. A fama e admiração de todos eram sempre dele, e Draco sabia que, ainda que ganhasse todos os jogos de quadribol do mundo, Harry sempre seria a estrela. Nada no mundo lhe deixava com mais ódio: saber que não importava o que fizesse, Harry ia ganhar sempre.

         Depois do treino, como de hábito, Draco foi ao vestiário dos jogadores tomar banho e, ao sair, foi chamado por uma voz conhecida.

         - Draco! - disse Gina se aproximando com um sorriso muito animado nos lábios - Você demora mais no banho que uma noiva!

         - Gina? Como você descobriu esse lugar? – disse sem disfarçar o desagrado. Draco nunca tinha visto garotas por aquele corredor antes e, definitivamente, não estava esperando ver Gina até a próxima semana.

         - Vantagens de ter uma amiga monitora chefe... - ela sorriu mais uma vez e Draco desviou os olhos. 

         - E o que você quer aqui? – perguntou ainda mais ríspido. Ainda estava com a lembrança daquele sonho, e não queria que ela percebesse que... Nem Draco sabia _o que_ ela não podia perceber.

         - Duas coisas: primeiro eu queria saber porque essa semana você não vai vir?

         - Treinos de quadribol. - ele disse esforçando-se para não olhar demais pra ela. Porque aquela droga de cabelo tinha que ser tão vermelho? - Nosso primeiro jogo é contra a Grifinoria.

         - E pra que vocês estão treinando tanto? - dessa vez ela pareceu surpresa. Draco desconfiou que ela não tivesse acreditado.

         - Talvez nós tenhamos planos de ganhar... - disse irônico.

         - Ah, Draco! - ela falou como quem fala com uma criança ingênua. - Isso é uma grande perda de tempo, você sabe...

         Draco olhou pra ela sem acreditar no que ouvia. Ela não podia estar insinuando aquilo... Não podia ter saído sei-lá-de-onde com aquela maldita risada pra vir insinuar aquilo. Não mesmo!

         - O que você esta dizendo? - disse sem deixar que sua expressão denunciasse sua raiva.

         - Você sabe... - ela disse ainda sorrindo. "Que merda! Ela não pode parar de rir um minuto?", pensou Draco muito mal humorado. - Vocês ficam treinando, mas a grifinória sempre ganha!

         Draco ferveu. Gina usara o tom mais natural do mundo pra dizer aquilo, como se estivesse dizendo que o céu era azul ou coisa assim. 

         - Ano passado nós ganhamos! – Era verdade, tinham ganho por número de pontos, mas Harry tinha apanhado o pomo. A sonserina tinha ganho, mas Draco tinha perdido. Uma sombra escura passou pelos olhos de Draco quando ele se deu conta de que era exatamente disso que Gina estava falando.

         - Mas você não apanhou o pomo... - ela disse mais cuidadosa, pois a raiva já era visível na expressão de Draco. Ela se assustou, como ele podia parecer tão normal e agora tão raivoso? Ela se perguntou o que tinha dito de errado para que ele ficasse tão nervoso.

         - Você veio aqui pra isso? - ele esbravejou olhando-a com um olhar muito pesado, que escurecia seus olhos cinzentos. - Você veio até aqui me dizer que eu sou um perdedor? Veio aqui dizer que o otário do Potter sempre ganha? Se foi pra isso, não se preocupe, eu já sei!

         Gina estava sem palavras. Não imaginou nem por um segundo que ele teria aquela reação. Não tinha dito de má intenção, mas bastou refletir por um segundo pra saber que tinha sido inconveniente. Teve vontade de voltar atrás, mas não via meios para isso.

         - Desculpe! - ela disse sem jeito - Eu não pensei que...

         - Você não pensa muito, não é?- ele vociferou. - Eu sempre soube que os Weasley eram pobres, mas sinceramente não achei que eram retardados!

         - Draco...Você é horrível! - ela retrucou sentindo algumas lágrimas chegarem.

         "Ah! Muito conveniente!", ele pensou. Ela vinha até ele toda saltitante pra dizer que Potter era melhor que ele, e _ele_ era o horrível? Queria que ela sumisse, que ela casasse com o maldito heroizinho dela e fosse pra Sibéria. Mas acima de tudo, queria parar de achar-la tão bonita. Essa era sua preocupação mais urgente e, para saná-la, ele resolveu ir embora, dando-lhe as costas como já tinha feito tantas vezes antes. Não gostava de fugir. Mas preferiu não encarar aquilo como fuga, e sim como "saída estratégica". Não tinha dado o primeiro passo ainda, quando Gina voltou a falar. 

         - Eu odeio você! - ela gritou debilmente por trás dele. Como ele podia ser tão grosso? Ela não tinha dito nada de _tão ruim_, tudo que ele queria era um motivo pra trata-la mal. Sentiu-se boba por ter ido ali dividir um segredo tão importante com ele - Você é a pior pessoa que eu conheço! Vá pro inferno Draco Malfoy!

         - VOCÊ é o inferno! - ele falou, sem gritar, usando toda crueldade que podia.

         Gina nunca tinha tido tanta raiva antes. Queria pular no pescoço dele e gritar até fazê-lo entender que ele era a pessoa mais desprezível que já tinha nascido. Não fez isso, mas arrumou um modo de faze-lo com palavras.

         - Espero que você morra! - Draco arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, mas Gina não percebeu, continuou falando muito depressa. - Espero que sua vassoura quebre no meio, você caia e MORRA!

         Draco olhou para trás por um segundo antes de seguir seu caminho. Por um segundo os olhos cinzentos de Draco encontraram os olhos castanhos de Gina. Draco sentiu algo estranho. Ele já tinha odiado antes, e sabia que aquilo que sentia agora não era ódio. Gina sentiu exatamente a mesma coisa. Uma mistura estranha de vontade de gritar, com vontade de ir embora e nunca mais vê-lo. E vontade de mais alguma coisa que ela preferiu nem saber o que era. Gina não se lembrava de ter sentido algo assim antes. Os dois bufaram exatamente ao mesmo tempo, e seguiram caminhos opostos.

***

         Naquela mesma noite, algumas horas mais tarde, lá estavam os dois, Draco e Gina, sentados nas mesas das suas casas. Estrategicamente de costas um pro outro, remoendo suas mágoas recentes. Nenhum dos dois comeu muito ou participou ativamente das conversas, a não ser por algumas poucas respostas monossilábicas e irritadiças. 

         Já estavam todos bem alimentados e prontos para irem pra cama, quando Alvo Dumbledore bateu levemente com o garfo na sua taça de cristal. Era a senha que indicava que ele ia falar a todos. Os alunos se ajeitaram nas cadeiras e silenciaram esperando que o diretor começasse a falar.

         - Queridos alunos, - falou com sua voz branda - Dado o grande número de alunos que pretendem passar o feriado de Natal no castelo, e graças aos esforços do seu professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas – todos os alunos olharam para Lupim, que acenou timidamente – Nós decidimos realizar um baile de Natal.

         Todos já esperavam que houvesse um baile, já que, um traje de gala fora pedido na carta no começo do ano. Mas isso não impediu que uma onda de cochichos e risadinhas invadisse salão principal. Lilá Brown bateu palminhas histéricas e lançou um ocasional olhar para a mesa da Corvinal. Parvati disse algo como "uau!", e já escrevia uma carta pedindo que sua mãe lhe mandasse um vestido novo com urgência. Neville deu uma olhadinha discreta para Erica Cristhessen, uma sexto-anista da Lufa-Lufa e corou, quando ela retribuiu com um sorrisinho tímido. Hermione e Rony gargalharam, lembrando-se das suas ultimas experiências em bailes do colégio. 

         O diretor esperou paciente que todos se acalmassem para continuar falando.

         - Claro que o baile só será para alunos a partir do quarto ano, como é de costume. - os alunos também já esperavam, mas ainda assim houve um pequeno murmúrio de reclamação. Dumbledore olhou para os demais professores, e como nenhum deles se manifestou, concluiu - Agora podem ir! Boa noite!

***


	20. O novo solteiro da sonserina

XX - O novo solteiro da sonserina

         Draco entrou no salão principal com apenas um problema; a impertinência de Gina Weasley, e saiu com mais um; como se de livrar da Pansy em uma semana. Sim, porque Draco não tinha nenhuma intenção de ir com ela a esse baile, e a nenhum outro mais. Há tempos estava enfadado da namorada, e não se podia dizer que um dia ele tivesse gostado dela. Por algum motivo nos últimos tempos, ele vinha tendo uma vontade incontrolável de se ver livre da garota, e esta parecia a ocasião perfeita pra isso.

         - Draquinho! - ela sorria e jogava os cabelos para trás - Um baile! O que poderia ser mais legal? Sabe, fofo, eu vou usar rosa!

         - Mesmo? - Draco falou com absoluta ironia, mas Pansy entendeu como interesse.

         - Claro! A não ser que você prefira outra cor... - ela piscou insinuante - Se você quiser eu visto até dourado e vermelho...

         - Não precisa fazer isso... - ele disse evasivo. Se ela continuasse com isso só ia dificultar as coisas.

         - Sei que você não me pediria nada assim, fofo! - ela riu - Mas se você quisesse eu iria com um uniforme da Grifinória pra esse baile...

         - Você não precisa mais fazer o que eu quero. - ele disse de supetão, cortando todo o entusiasmo da garota. Ela agora o mirava com um ar abobalhado.

         - O que você quer dizer fofo?

         - E também não precisa mais me chamar de _fofo_... - ele suspirou impaciente - Nos não somos mais namorados, Pansy.

         Ela perdeu totalmente a cor no rosto e parou de respirar por alguns instantes. Depois abriu um estranhíssimo sorriso nervoso e disse.

         - Somos sim! Você não pode terminar comigo...

         - Já terminei! - ele protestou grosseiro

         - Você NÃO PODE terminar comigo nas vésperas de um baile! - ela ainda ria histericamente. - Eu não posso aparecer lá sozinha!

         Draco ficou um pouco assustado com a reação nervosa da garota, mas sua "preocupação" não foi surpresa nenhuma. Pansy estava preocupada com sua reputação, se soubessem que ela tinha levado um chute de Draco seria muito ruim para sua imagem. E conhecendo Pansy, sabia que ela não ia desistir tão cedo. Subitamente teve uma luz para sair desse problema.

         - Você não precisa ir sozinha! - ele falava mais delicadamente agora - Qualquer garoto da Sonserina iria querer ir com você. 

         - Eu não quero qualquer garoto! - disse irada - E alem disso, a maioria dos razoáveis já tem par...

         Ela tinha razão. Os meninos eram bastante rápidos, e os que não tinham namorada, já estavam providenciando seus pares. Mas Draco deu um sorriso muito astuto, porque sabia podia contornar isso facilmente.

         - Conheço um que não tem, e que faria qualquer coisa pra ir com você...

         - Ah é... - ela tentou não aparentar interesse, mas não conseguiu. Estava escrita na testa dela que ela estava doida pra saber quem seria seu "salvador". - Quem?

         - Montague! -  ele falou como quem diz o segredo de um cofre. Draco estava se divertindo muito.

         - Mesmo? - ela quase deu pulinhos de alegria, o capitão do time da Sonserina era extremamente popular. - Você tem certeza?

         - Claro! - ele transmitia confiança - Ele fala de você o tempo todo! Até no vestiário!

         Pansy deu um sorriso interessado.

         - No vestiário é?

         - Ahã - Draco segurava-se para não rir. Eles eram o par perfeito! Como ele tinha sido um obstáculo para a Srta Libido e o Sr Só-Penso-Naquilo por tanto tempo? Agradeceu por ser controlado, porque imaginou que se Gina estivesse ali ela já estaria rolando de rir. 

         - Bem - ela parecia animada como há muito tempo Draco não via - Então eu vou cuidar disso, antes que alguma espertinha faça!

         - Boa sorte, Pink! - Draco a viu se afastar rapidamente.

         - E boa sorte com a sua nova escolhida, fofo! Embora eu duvide que você vá achar alguém como eu...

         Draco se surpreendeu totalmente.

         - Que escolhida?!

         - Ah Draco! - ela sorriu de longe - Você terminou comigo porque com certeza tem alguma outra em mente!

         O louro ia retrucar, mas a garota já estava em outra, abordando o capitão do time da Sonserina cheia de sorrisos e trejeitos. "Outra!", ele resmungou "Ora essa! Não tem nenhuma outra...". Draco repetia para sí essas palavras, não importando quantas vezes o nome Gina Weasley surgisse na sua mente trazendo a lembrança do sorriso dela e aquele mundo de sensações estranhas.


	21. Os preparativos

XXI - Os preparativos

         Naquela semana Draco e Gina fizeram de tudo pra se evitar, mas não deu muito certo porque, invariavelmente, acabavam se esbarrando pelos corredores, resmungando alguma coisa e indo embora falando sozinhos, reclamando da má sorte de se encontrarem. A verdade é que ambos andavam "passeando" por corredores aonde não iam antes, mas sabiam que o outro freqüentava. Assim, sem saber (ou não!), eles estavam se vigiando constantemente. 

         Nesses "acidentais" encontros Draco pôde observar que Gina recebia muitos convites e ele ficava muito satisfeito de ver que ela recusava todos eles. Era muito educada e gentil, mas recusava. Ela recebeu mais convites do que ele imaginou: Colin, Justino e mais uns três corvinais que ele não conhecia. Se, por um lado, vê-la recusando tantos pretendentes lhe deixava satisfeito, ele não sabia _porque_ ela fazia isso. E estava com receio de que, talvez, ela tivesse arrumado alguém melhor e estivesse escondendo. Talvez fosse Harry Potter... "Não, ele tem namorada", mas podia ter terminado! Draco jurou que ia...ia... Ia fazer alguma coisa _bem ruim_ se Gina entrasse naquele salão de braços dados com Potter. 

         Gina não tinha essas preocupações, porque sabia que Draco ia no baile com Pansy e, mesmo achando que não fosse da sua conta, achava isso ridículo. "A Parkinson é nojenta...", pensava com reprovação quando a via pelos corredores. Achou estranho não tê-los visto juntos, mas não desconfiou que tivessem terminado.

         - Leny! - cochichou para amiga ao ver Pansy "pendurada" no ombro do capitão as Sonserina - Você acha que o Malfoy esta sabendo disso?!

         - Claro que está! Eles terminaram, ela está com o Montague agora! - Lenina adorou passar a fofoca pra frente.

         "Ótimo!", Gina pensou, "Essa garota não é boa companhia pra ninguém". Mas agora ela se perguntava com quem ele iria. Certamente com uma garota do seu "fã clube" na Sonserina. Todas as possíveis companhias de Draco que lhe passavam pela mente eram vistas com reprovação.

         - E você Gina? Recusou todos os convites! O baile é amanhã, você vai com quem? - era o que a rodinha de amigas de Gina perguntava.

         Ela não se abalou, já esperava por aquilo e já tinha tomado uma decisão: iria sozinha! As amigas protestaram, mas ela se manteve irredutível. Pela primeira vez desde que conhecera Harry se sentia livre e queria ir sozinha mesmo. Não via nenhum problema nisso, já tinha ido com Neville e, para a reputação de alguém isso era bem pior que ir sozinha (não que ela se importasse, claro).

         Draco, por sua vez tinha a mesma idéia na cabeça. Estava de "saco cheio" daquelas meninas da Sonserina que pareciam querer imitar a Pansy, na tentativa de agrada-lo. Tinha recebido vários convites e dado um belo fora em todas as garotas. Na verdade, nem queria ir a esse baile, achava um saco às festinhas da escola, mas sofreria um interrogatório dos seus colegas se não fosse. Estava num beco sem saída e decidiu que ia sozinho, passaria uma meia hora por lá depois iria embora.

***


	22. O Baile

XXII – O baile

_"What a wicked game to play   
to make me fell this way   
What a wicked thing to do   
to make me dream of you "___

         Draco, que normalmente já passava horas no banho, demorou mais do que de costume. Seu traje de gala era escuro e sóbrio, composto de uma calça de tecido pesado, com uma pequena prega nas laterais; uma camisa branca em estilo antigo (muito parecida com as que seu pai costumava usar), mas ela ficava quase totalmente escondida por uma blusa de manga comprida, também preta, feita de veludo.

         Antes de sair, olhou-se no grande espelho do toalete e sorriu: estava mesmo muito bonito. Ele censurou-se rapidamente por demorar tanto tempo se arrumando, já que não ia ficar muito na festa. Ao olhar no relógio do corredor agradeceu aos céus por não ter par, porque, se tivesse, já teria demorado mais do que a menina.

         - Aposto que a Weasley esta de arrumando toda pro Potter... – ele resmungou enquanto entrava no salão, que ainda não estava cheio.

         Em parte, ele tinha razão, porque Gina estava ainda estava se arrumando. Todas as meninas da grifinória estavam, e o quarto estava uma perfeita bagunça. Anáguas, bob´s de cabelos, grampos, poções alisantes, pulseiras e colares pra todos os lados. Meninas seminuas passando perfumes afrodisíacos, filhas de trouxas tentando pintar as unhas da forma convencional e bruxas indignadas por não entrarem em seus vestidos.

         - Gente! Meu cabelo está inteiro liso? - Hermione, que já estava pronta pedia uma ultima aprovação para poder sair.

         - Está! Mione, como você consegue se arrumar tão depressa? - choramingou Lenina que tentava achar o outro pé do seu calçado.

         - Deve ser porque eu sei onde ponho minhas coisas. - disse entregando o sapato cor de rosa a Lenina. - Bem eu vou indo...

         - Espera Mione! - disse Gina urgente - Fecha aqui o meu vestido que eu também já estou pronta.

         A ruiva deu as costas para a amiga, e esta fechou os botões do vestido azul. Gina ajeitou o vestido simples com as mãos e pediu aprovação das colegas.

         - Esta linda Gi! - exclamou Lenina, que agora lutava para arrumar o cabelo.

         - Muito bonita mesmo! Tem certeza de que você vai sozinha? - desconfiou.

         - Eu duvido! - Lenina se meteu, ainda em guerra contra seu cabelo - Esta toda perfumadinha... Aposto que esta de namorado secreto! Eu tenho até um palpite de quem seja...

         - Cala a boca Leny! - Gina não deixou a colega acabar de falar - Eu não me arrumei pra ninguém! Eu vou ficar sozinha, vocês vão ver!

         - Sem brigas meninas! - Hermione disse, posando de monitora chefe - Mas bonita assim, eu duvido que você fique sozinha até o fim da festa

As duas saíram juntas, deixando uma legião de meninas histéricas para trás. 

- Sabe Gina, você fica muito bonita de azul. - Colin disse quando elas chegavam ao salão. A garota corvinal que o acompanhava pisou no pé dele, irritada, e o puxou para dentro.

"Será que o Draco gosta de azul?", pensou olhando para a própria roupa.

***

"Ow!", foi o único pensamento que ocorreu a Draco quando ele viu Gina entrar no salão. Ele observou que o vestido azul petróleo caia perfeitamente na jovem. A roupa dela era muito mais simples, e infinitamente mais barata do que a de Draco, tinha sido comprada pelos gêmeos, com os lucros da "Gemialidades Weasley". Era um vestido de alcinhas largas, que cobriam os ombros, mas deixavam os braços e o pescoço desnudos; ele seguia moldando a cintura e alargava-se levemente nos quadris. Simples como Gina gostava, nada de brilhos nos cabelos, nem feitiços que faziam os sapatos mudarem de cor. Só uma tiara de pedrinhas brancas no cabelo solto.

Gina cumprimentou os amigos, e nem viu quando Parvati passou na sua frente de propósito, levando Harry pela mão para a pista de dança. Ela não pode reparar porque estava mais ocupada procurando uma outra pessoa: Draco. Estava doida pra saber com quem ele tinha vindo, tinha sido quase uma obsessão desde que ela soube que Pansy já não era mais a namorada oficial. Ela deu uma volta no salão observando em todos os cantinhos, mas, quando tropeçou num casal que dançava ela caiu em sí. O que estava fazendo? Pra que ela queria ver Draco? Não tinha nada pra falar com ele e, alias, nem podia falar com ele em público. Queria acha-lo porque então? Ela engoliu seco quando pensou que talvez estivesse mais interessada em Draco do que deveria. "Só agora você descobriu?!", Gina ouviu uma voz na sua cabeça e sentiu-se muito tola.

Não podia estar certa! Isso era ridículo, como ela estaria... gostando...er... a fim... de um Malfoy? Isso era inadmissível, era loucura. Gina sentou-se num cantinho do salão procurando acalmar o pensamento. "Ok, Gina, vamos por partes", ela respirou fundo, "Ele é bonito.". Ela concordou, ele era bonito mesmo, e isso ela não podia negar. "Ah, mas eu não achava ele bonito antes de conhece-lo melhor". Ela começou a ficar desesperada. Aquilo estava desafiando toda a lógica que ela conhecia; conhecer melhor Draco deveria ser um motivo pra detesta-lo ainda mais. 

"E eu detesto!", defendeu-se, "Eu o odeio!", repetia para sí mesma. Mas será que odiar era assim? "Ah Gina, você deve estar pirando", ela pensou que se o visse, se olhasse pra aquela cara cínica e lembrasse da pessoa horrível que ele era, ela ia parar de maluquice. Ela se levantou e continuou sua busca, confiante que era só uma crise de quem não estava acostumada a ficar com o coração vazio.

Draco ainda a olhava, porque não tinha conseguido tirar os olhos dela desde que a vira entrar no salão. "Draco, você não devia ter terminado com a Pansy", pensou com medo do friozinho na barriga que estava sentindo. De repente Gina o surpreendeu, respondendo-lhe o olhar. O louro percebendo que ela o fitava de forma estranha, parecia assustada. "O que ela tem?". Então ela olhou para Harry, que apanhava um refresco para a namorada. "Que estúpida, ainda babando pelo Potter", pensou com uma pontada de rancor e um pouco daquela "curiosidade" que lhe fazia querer entrar nos pensamentos dela.  

"Ah, não Gina!", ela olhava de Harry para Draco, tentando compreender. "Como isso aconteceu? Harry é lindo, um rapaz de ouro, tão simpático, gentil... E Draco... Ora ele é o _Draco_!". Entendia cada vez menos. Só sabia que mesmo agora, olhando pra cara "cínica" do sonserino (que agora parecia mais intrigada do que cínica), e mesmo comparando-a com seu querido Harry (que não era tão querido quanto fora antes) ela ainda queria falar com ele. E nem sabia o que queria dizer, só queria chegar mais perto e dizer alguma coisa que era importante, mas ela não sabia o que era. 

Gina sentiu que aquilo era familiar, aquela vontade de estar perto, ela já tinha sentido algo assim antes. "Era assim quando eu me apaixonei pelo Harry...", ela pensou, lembrando de quantas vezes tropeçara, ou falara baixo demais, ou tinha ficado olhando de longe. Ela lembrou-se que gostava de Harry, mas tinha vergonha de ficar perto dele e fazer alguma bobagem... "Do Draco você não tem vergonha", zombou uma voz na sua cabeça. 

Foi com horror absoluto que Gina entendeu o que estava sentindo. Quis expressa-lo em palavras, mas não teve coragem. "Eu não estou apaixonada por Draco Malfoy", foi o ultimo pensamento que ela teve, antes de sair discretamente em direção ao jardim.

- Olha por onde anda! – a sonserina quarto-anista em quem Gina esbarrou reclamou.

***


	23. O Beijo

XXIII – O Beijo

_"T__he world was on fire   
No one could save me but you   
Strange what desire make foolish people do   
I never dreamed that I need somebody like you"___

         Gina estava desolada. Como podia estar sentindo algo por Draco Malfoy? Naquele momento, ela se arrependia amargamente de ter pedido tanto ao seu coração que esquecesse Harry. Mesmo que ele jamais fosse nota-la (e, no fundo, ela sempre soube que não ia) Harry nunca ia feri-la. Ela tinha medo do que Draco podia fazer de um dia descobrisse seus novos sentimentos. Draco ia feri-la. Ia sim! Ela tinha certeza que ele faria da forma mais cruel que encontrasse. Era um Malfoy, não era?

- Por favor... - disse baixinho olhando para as estrelas – Escolha outro...

Ela estava tão perdida em sí mesma que não viu que alguém de aproximava furtivamente. Ele não pode ouvir o que ela disse, mas só de vê-la sozinha, parecendo triste ele sentiu uma pontada de raiva. "Ela não cansa de chorar por esse babaca do Potter...". Ele odiou notar que se sentia enciumado ao pensar que seu grande inimigo era o dono dos pensamentos da ruiva.

- A festa é lá dentro, senhorita Weasley... - disse devagar, não pretendendo assusta-la. Seu tom de voz dissimulava perfeitamente seu verdadeiro estado emocional, ele parecia o mesmo cínico de sempre.

Quando ela se virou, não pareceu surpresa. Na verdade, parecia que ela já esperava. Foi olhando-o miseravelmente que ela falou.

- Ah Draco! - ela suspirou - Vá embora...

"Que recepção..." pensou amargamente, imaginando que se fosse Harry ela teria ficado bem mais feliz. "NÃO SE COMPARE COM POTTER!", a voz da dignidade berrou na cabeça dele, mais alto do que nunca. Ele concordou em silêncio, era uma comparação sem sentido - ele era imensamente superior ao "garoto cicatriz". Draco só sentia muito que Gina não fosse notar isso nunca.

- Larga de frescura e vamos pro baile! Não vou _permitir _que você perca o baile por causa do Potter! - disse impaciente.

- Potter? - ela disse com uma mistura de tristeza e ironia - Ah! O Harry não tem nada com isso...

Draco deu um sorriso maior do que pretendia. "Ela esta mentindo seu idiota!" Mas ele nem deu atenção a esse pensamento, se era uma mentira era exatamente a mentira que ele queria ouvir naquele momento. Estava tão feliz que não se reconhecia. Teria dado pulinhos eufóricos, se não tivesse quase 18 anos de educação Malfoy para lembrá-lo de que isso era ridículo.

Gina olhou para o garoto conformada com sua má sorte. "Ele acha que eu gosto de Harry" e talvez fosse melhor assim, afinal, ele nunca poderia desconfiar da verdade. Gina olhava tristemente para o cabelo bem arrumado de Draco, desejando imensamente tocar nele.

- Ora! - Draco exclamou agarrando a mão de Gina e a puxando na direção do salão. - Então larga de frescura!

Naquele segundo, Draco tinha quebrado seu próprio código de "não encostar nos Weasley" e não tinha medido as conseqüências desse ato tão simples. Ele estremeceu ao sentir o calor da mãe dela e soltou-a rapidamente. Quando se virou para dizer alguma coisa tudo que viu foi aquele cabelo vermelho e não lhe ocorreu nada para dizer. Sentiu-se abissalmente idiota, mas não podia tirar os olhos dela.

Gina, por sua vez, estava paralisada. "Draco não devia ter feito isso, devia?". Ele sempre tinha se comportado como se tivesse nojo da sua família (e provavelmente tinha), e tinha acabado de pegar na sua mão? Gina achou que ele tinha uma mão muito fria.

A mão quente de Gina, fez o sonserino recordar-se do seu sonho. Draco arrepiou-se. Não devia ficar pensando nisso! Definitivamente não era uma coisa saudável pra se pensar. "É uma Weasley!!!" ele tentava inutilmente por as coisas em seus lugares. Tudo que pensava era em beija-la alí mesmo.

"Porque não?".

Se ele tinha passado a vida toda fazendo o que queria, porque seria diferente agora? E talvez, um lampejo de esperança passou pelos seus olhos, isso resolvesse tudo! Draco imaginou que talvez, beijar Gina, e realizar sua vontade física pudesse recolocar sua cabeça no lugar. Ah! Genial! Ele dava logo "uns pegas" na garota, ficava satisfeito e nunca mais pensava tolices. Nada poderia ser melhor.

Gina se perguntava no que ele estaria pensando quando ele a pegou pelos pulsos, sem força, porque ela se deixou conduzir, e encostou-a na árvore. Draco olhou rapidamente nos olhos assustados da ruiva.

Estavam se beijando.

         "Ele esta me beijando ele esta me beijando ele esta me beijando" os pensamentos na cabeça de Gina não seguiam nenhuma ordem lógica. "Eu estou beijando ele!". Gina nunca tinha ficado tão nervosa e tão à vontade ao mesmo tempo. Estava tão... satisfeita! Ela não sabia que era _tão_ bom beijar alguém que se queria _tanto_. Claro que ela já tinha beijado antes. Mas diante daquela situação ela não considerava que um beijo roubado por Justino Finch-Fletchley, no terceiro ano pudesse ser levado a sério. "Ah, não mesmo!", pensou sentindo as pernas fraquejarem.

         Um vestígio de sanidade (e uma certa falta de fôlego) fez os dois afastarem os lábios.

         - O que você esta fazendo?! - Gina perguntou meio desesperada. Ela tinha gostado e ele certamente tinha notado isso. "Onde você estava com a cabeça, Gina?", perguntou a sí mesma vendo a resposta no belo par de olhos claros à sua frente.

         - Você não notou? - ele fingiu surpresa e disse com o mesmo ar irônico de sempre - Estou te beijando!

         Já estavam de lábios colados antes de Gina pensar em responder.

         Draco estava animadíssimo! Nunca, nem em sonhos (hum... talvez em sonhos sim) ele tinha imaginado que beijar uma Weasley seria tão bom! E ela estava correspondendo. Isso era definitivamente um bom sinal. 

         - Eu não quero que você me beije! - ela respirava com alguma dificuldade. "Não vou deixar ele brincar comigo!", pensou enquanto procurava um meio de sair daquela situação.

         - Não? - ele sorriu malicioso.

         - Não! - ela tentou soar brava, mas sua voz fraquejou ridiculamente quando ela sentiu os lábios de Draco encostarem-se ao seu pescoço. Se alguém no mundo sabia o que era um "arrepio" essa pessoa era Gina Weasley naquele minuto.

         - Então... - ele falou num tom de voz zombeteiro -...Porque você não vai embora?

         Gina pensou depressa.

         - Porque você esta me segurando!

Ponto pra ela! Era verdade, durante esse tempo todo ela tinha mantido os braços dela presos no tronco da arvore. Mas Gina sabia que ele não estava fazendo força, assim sendo, se ela quisesse _mesmo _ir, ela já teria ido.

         - Ah é! - ele revirou os olhos as órbitas cinicamente - Então eu acho que você vai ter que ficar! - e não hesitou em voltar a beija-la. Draco estava fora de sí. Não estava nem pensando, apenas seguia sua vontade. Ele não se lembrava de ter tido "tanta vontade" de alguma coisa antes.

         - Draco me deixa ir! - ela afastou-se dele penosamente. Queria tanto continuar a beija-lo! Mas "NÃO PODE!!" era o que uma vozinha chata ficava martelando na sua cabeça. E Gina sabia que ela tinha razão.

         Draco fitou a muito sério, soltou suas mãos e deu alguns passos para trás. Gina não entendeu nada. 

         - Vai... - ele falou friamente.

         Ela ficou enfurecida. Então ele pensava que podia ir beijando a hora que quisesse e depois era só virar e falar "vai...". A ruiva achou que fosse explodir de raiva e começou a falar rapidamente. Talvez esse fosse mais um ataque do "fogo Weasley".

         - Como assim?! Você pensa que eu sou a Parkinson, que você pode ir pegando a hora que quiser e depois...

         Draco deu uma gargalhada divertida e a empurrou contra o caule da arvore novamente. Aí foi que Gina não entendeu nada _mesmo,_ ela achou que ele tinha enlouquecido. Ou estava mesmo brincando com a cara dela. Claro que todas essas duvidas estavam escritas em neom na sua testa. O sonserino as esclareceu com um sorriso.

         - Eu sabia que você não ia embora... – ele sussurrou se aproximando novamente o rosto do dela - Eu tinha certeza!

         Com as mãos livres, esse beijo foi muito mais confortável para ambos. Draco deixou as mãos pousadas respeitosamente da cintura de Gina (ele mesmo achou que isso era muito estranho). Esperou que ela lhe repelisse com um soco, um empurrão ou algo assim. Mas o que veio foi uma compressão forte em volta do pescoço. "Hum... Eu odeio que peguem no meu pescoço" ele pensou mais por costume do que por estar incomodado. Longe dele, querer que ela se afastasse.

         O baile era quase findo quando eles acharam que era hora de voltar. E voltaram, deixando um monte de perguntas sufocantes do ar. Entraram no castelo separados, confusos e discretos... Quem os viu, indo em direção aos seus dormitórios, não percebeu nada de diferente.

***


	24. Noites em Claro

XXIV – Noites em Claro

"No, I don´t wanna fall in love 

This world is always gonna break your heart…"

- Meudeusmeudeusmeudeus!

Gina andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, sem notar para os olhares curiosos que recebia das colegas de quarto. Hermione, Parvati e Lenina se entreolhavam e perguntavam em silencio se deveriam interferir. Enquanto isso, a ruiva gesticulava para o vazio, fazia perguntas que as outras não entendiam e mesclava riso e expressões de horror.

- O que eu tenho na cabeça? E agora, o que eu vou fazer? Ah! Gina, onde você estava com a cabeça? Ai...

Quando Gina começou a estalar os dedos com força, Hermione achou que era hora de interferir.

- Gina... - ela tocou no ombro da amiga com cuidado - Esta tudo bem?

- Bem? Claro, esta sim.Tudo bem... - ela respondeu sem graça, por notar que estava sendo observada.

- Tem certeza? - pela expressão de Mione, Gina entendeu que não tinha sido muito convincente.

- Tenho, claro... Bem Mione, eu vou dormir! É isso! Eu preciso dormir!

Aos poucos, as conversas foram cessando, o cansaço foi vencendo até as mais animadas estudantes grifinórias. Em pouco tempo, o quarto estava num tranqüilo silêncio, com todas as garotas dormindo. Quase todas, porque os olhos ansiosos de Gina não conseguiam fechar de jeito nenhum. 

"E agora?". Ela estava preocupadíssima, assustada com o que acabara de acontecer. Ela tinha gostado, e disso não tinha mais dúvidas. Gostava dele, queria beija-lo tantas vezes quantas fossem possíveis. Ela considerava esse desejo repugnante, mas pelo menos era um referencial no meio da confusão que ela estava metida. "Porque ele fez isso?", era pergunta que torturava Gina, e a impedia de dormir. Claro que ele não _gostava_ dela (pelo menos não no sentido "clássico" da palavra), mas se não gostava, porque tinha feito isso? Será que ela tinha dado motivos pra ele acreditar que não seria repelido? Será que ele queria mais um motivo pra competir com Harry? Mas Gina tinha quase certeza que tinha sido uma distração, Draco estava sozinho, provavelmente tinha achado muito divertido surpreender-la num momento de fraqueza. Quando viu o sol começar a surgir, pela janela do dormitório, Gina agradeceu por não ter aula nesse dia.

***

- Ei, Draco, onde você ficou a festa toda? – perguntou Crabbe, ainda com um copo de refresco na mão. Provavelmente ele tinha passado a festa toda comendo.

O louro estava trocando de roupa e nem se preocupou em responder. Com um milhão se pensamentos por segundo passando pela cabeça ele ia perder tempo falando com um idiota? Sem condições...

- Draco - Goyle insistiu - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Cala a boca.

- O que foi? Esta de mau humor porque ficou sem garota a festa toda? - Crabbe tentou fazer uma piada, mas ele era tão ruim nisso quanto era em todo resto.

- Cala a boca.

Dessa vez a ordem foi obedecida, os dois gigantes se calaram, e desviaram a atenção de Draco. Este ficou muito irritado ao ouvir a palavra "garota" e ter que associa-la a Gina Weasley. "E o pior de tudo", ele pensou enquanto se jogava de costas na cama, "É que eu gostei, não é?". Gostou. E muito! Mais do que já tinha gostado de qualquer outra coisa na sua vida. Esse pensamento o torturava, porque ele só conseguia pensar em como ia fazer pra vê-la novamente. Ele nem sabia o que ia dizer ou o que ia fazer, só sentia que ficaria maluco se não fizesse alguma coisa. "Ah, sim, eu chego lá e digo 'olha, eu achei _muito legal_ ficar me agarrando com você e queria repetir a dose', ele pensou irônico. Mas não era só em "agarramento" que ele estava pensando. Queria falar com ela, queria perguntar como ela se sentia... 

- Draco, o que você faz agora? - ele suspirou em voz alta, porque sabia que todos dormiam profundamente. 

Quando amanheceu, Draco ainda não tinha certeza do que queria dizer ou fazer. Só sabia que se livraria daqueles inconvenientes sentimentos, se pudesse.

***


	25. O dia seguinte

XXV - O Dia Seguinte

- Eu não vou! - Gina resistia às investidas de Lenina, que tentava tira-la da cama de qualquer modo. Ela segurava o travesseiro junto ao rosto pra não ver a luz do sol.

- Você vai perder o melhor do baile: as fofocas do café da manhã. - ela puxava os pés da amiga, decidida a leva-la ao salão principal.

Gina amoleceu o corpo e deixou-se erguer pela amiga, ainda reclamando muito. Não queria sair, seus planos eram de ficar o dia todo na cama pra não ter nunca mais que ver Draco. O dia todo não, a vida toda.

- Leny, me deixa ficar... - ela disse enquanto a amiga jogava uma calça, uma blusa e um pesado casaco em cima dela - Pra que o casaco?!

- Ta frio lá fora! – ela disse eficiente, esperando de braços cruzados que Gina se trocasse.

Resmungando como nunca Gina, vestiu a roupa que a amiga providenciou, e olhou-a, fazendo bico. Sem se comover com o drama, Lenina foi "empurrando" a colega até a entrada do salão. E foi nesse ponto que ela "travou".

- O que foi, Gina?

- Eu não vou. - ela disse paralisada.

- Não seja ridícula! O que tem aí que você já não tenha visto antes? - Lenina disse com extrema impaciência - Vamos! 

Sem saída, ela entrou, mantendo os olhos pregados no chão. Caminhou depressa até seu lugar de costume na mesa. De costas, é claro, para a mesa da Sonserina. Gina nem queria imaginar de que cor ficaria se tivesse que olhar para Draco.

Logo Lenina, Colin e Parvati estavam comentando os "melhores momentos" do baile, e Gina, mesmo tendo perdido todos eles não prestava atenção em nada. Só ouvia frases soltas, até que uma delas lhe prendeu a atenção.

- O Malfoy sumiu logo no começo da festa! – Colin comentava – Deve estar com a maior dor de cotovelo por causa da Parkinson.

- Credo, aquela lá não perde tempo e já arrumou outro!

- Deve ser por isso que o Malfoy nem desceu ainda... 

"Não desceu?!", ela repetiu e virou-se para confirmar, "Ora, então ele esta com vergonha". Ela teve esse pensamento com raiva. "Vergonha! Eu é que devia ter vergonha dele... Humf!". Pensou que pudesse estar sendo precipitada, mas logo abafou essa hipótese. Quando ela tinha acabado de decidir que "nunca mais" iria ao baobá e "nunca mais" queria falar com Draco, a já conhecida coruja dele pousou sobre a mesa.

- Olha! - Colin chamou atenção de todas as pessoas próximas para Gina - A Gina recebeu mais uma carta da coruja de coleira!

Antes que Rony ou Lenina pudessem perguntar "De quem é?", Gina lhes lançou um olhar tão agressivo que eles preferiram fingir que não tinham visto nada. Com esse pequeno problema resolvido, ela se pôs a ler a carta, com o coração quase saindo pela boca.

"Gina

Esteja lá.

Draco M."

Ela ficou tão brava que o papel esteve prestes a queimar com o calor da sua raiva. Tentando não demonstrar seu ânimo ela se levantou e foi para a sala comunal da Grifinória, a fim de reler aquela carta, "se é que se pode chamar essa porcaria de bilhete de carta" tantas vezes quantas fossem necessárias. Não tinha medo de ser interrompida porque, num dia de neve como aquele todos preferiam se divertir lá fora. Ela também, mas não estava com cabeça pra isso no momento. 

"Esteja lá". O que ele queria dizer com isso? Se para alguém de fora parecesse óbvio, para Gina era um mistério insondável. "Esteja lá", podia querer dizer _tanta_ coisa! E pra que ele queria que ela estivesse lá? Gina preparou um monte de argumentos e xingamentos, caso ele não fosse tão gentil. "Ele não vai ser gentil...", ela pensava conformista, "ele não _é_ gentil...". Mas Draco não tinha sido grosseiro na noite anterior, ela lembrou-se de tudo com um sorrisinho bobo nos lábios. "Mas ele foi grosseiro todas as outras vezes...", ela pensou fazendo sumir o sorriso. "Nem todas, as vezes...", e o sorriso voltou.

"Eu não vou!", ela pensou decidida.

Na hora combinada Gina pôs a capa de frio e saiu pela neve em direção ao lugar de sempre.


	26. Falha de comunicação II

XXVI - Falha de Comunicação II

__

"You come on like a drug   
I just can't get enough   
I'm like an addict coming at you   
For a little more"

"Ela não vem!", Draco pensou com um misto e alívio e decepção, uns cinco minutos depois de ter chegado. No fundo, estava chateado porque seu ego não aceitava a hipótese de ela não querer vê-lo. Mas por outro lado, estava mais aliviado. Afinal, o que ia dizer pra ela? Ele nem sabia porque queria tanto falar com ela, tinha escrito aquele bilhete num arroubo de impulsividade. 

Draco, confiante de que ela não viria, deu a volta na arvore, para ir embora. Porém encontrou um pequeno empecilho. Nem tão pequeno, na verdade, um empecilho só uns dez centímetros menor que ele. Um empecilho que, ao se chocar com ele, piscou freneticamente os olhos castanhos.

- Eu achei que você não vinha mais.

- Ah - ela desviou os olhos para o chão - Eu vim, eu não vinha, mas vim...

"Que coisa imbecil pra se dizer!", ela ralhou consigo mesma esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Mas ele não disse. Por alguns minutos só se podia ouvir a respiração pesada dos dois, formando aquela fumacinha diante da boca como sempre acontece nos dias muito frios. E aquele era, potencialmente, um dia frio.

Gina batia os dentes, sua capa já não era assim tão nova, a magia isolante já estava acabando. As compras que os gêmeos tinham feito pra ela não incluíram roupas de frio, e só agora, sofrendo por ele, ela tinha notado. Draco parecia nem notar a temperatura. Também pudera, com uma capa como aquela, quem notaria o frio? A capa de um tecido muito grosso deveria ser o que havia de melhor em matéria de isolamento térmico. Gina invejou-o por um instante, e Draco notou.

- Com frio? - "Claro que ela esta com frio, que pergunta idiota!".

- Um pouco... - disse Gina com vontade de afundar a cabeça na neve, por causa da resposta boba que tinha dado.

Um pouco mais de silencio e os dois decidiram quem era hora de falar.

- Draco...

- Gina...

Eles disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Draco, - ela repetiu quando o silencio voltou - Porque você me chamou aqui?

- Porque nós temos que conversar...

"Droga Draco, isso eu sei...", pensou Gina infeliz com a perspectiva de ter que ser mais clara. 

- E sobre o que? – ela ergueu os olhos e encarou Draco. Um erro. Ela se sentiu tão encabulada que fez um pergunta que ela considerou infeliz. - Poções?

Pela primeira vez desde o inicio daquela conversa Draco riu. Não era uma risada irônica, era só uma risada. Mas foi com um levíssimo tom de deboche que ele falou.

- Hummmmm...Então você quer falar de poções... - ele gesticulou delicadamente - Eu realmente tinha uma idéia melhor, mas se você prefere falar de poções...

Ela viu-se obrigada a rir também. Que coisa mais boba pra se dizer. Poções! Da onde ela tinha tirado isso, afinal? Eles riram mais um pouco, o que foi ótimo para descontrair o ambiente e pra Gina parar de tremer. Quando eles finalmente foram parando de rir, e Gina notou que o perigoso silêncio voltava, ela disparou depressa:

- E qual era sua idéia melhor?

- Que bom que você perguntou... – os olhos de Draco faiscaram.

Num movimento muito rápido, Draco a envolveu pela cintura e deu-lhe um beijo. Um beijo como o de ontem, impulsivo e um tanto quanto desesperado. Gina respondeu à altura, agarrando-se novamente ao pescoço dele com medo de "derreter". Dessa vez Draco nem lembrou que não gostava de aperto no pescoço. Pra dizer a verdade estava até gostando. A despeito das mãos geladas de Draco na sua cintura (elas eram tão frias que ela podia senti-las através do tecido), Gina não sentia mais frio. Estava quente. Começou até a ficar com calor. Quando ela entendeu que o problema não era a temperatura ambiente ela se assustou.

- Isso é um erro! – ela disse distanciando-se.

Draco concordava. Ele, melhor do que ninguém sabia que aquilo era um absurdo muito grande. A coisa mais inconseqüente que ele já tinha feito, expor-se a um "inimigo em potencial" dessa forma. Mas Draco, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se arrepender. Nem Gina, mas ela era teimosa o suficiente pra continuar tentando.

- Bem, se isso é um erro, nós cometemos um monte deles ontem... - ele disse divertido.

- Draco isso não é brincadeira! - ele estava se aproximando de novo e Gina começou a se desesperar. - Nós precisamos falar sério!

- Tão séria... - ele zombou.

Irritada, ela o repeliu. Ela considerou aquela leviandade uma confirmação de que, pra ele, aquilo tudo era só um passatempo. "Provavelmente eu sou a nova piada da Sonserina", ela o olhava com raiva. 

- Droga Draco, eu... - ela olhou nos olhos dele e parou de falar. Draco a mirava sorrindo e ela não soube dizer se era um sorriso de desdém, de deboche, de maldade, ou se era só um sorriso. Mas soube, olhando nos olhos dele que estava perdida. - Eu vou _embora_!

"Ah, Srta Weasley", disse para sí mesma imitando o tom desdenhoso de Draco, "Você se apaixonou por esse _cretino_, agora se vira!".

- Parabéns Draco! - ele sorriu e falou sozinho antes de voltar para o castelo - Com essa atuação você pode ganhar o premio "babaca do ano".


	27. O dia D

XXVII - O dia D

Nem é preciso dizer que tanto Gina como Draco ficaram num péssimo humor durante todo aquele dia, e durante o próximo também, quando as aulas foram retomadas. Os colegas do casal (casal?) bem que tentaram, mas não teve maneira de faze-los dar um sorrisinho se quer durante todo esse período.

- Gina, vamos brincar na neve!

- Brincar? - ela respondia mal humorada - Já passamos de época de brincar, né?

- Ui! Que chata! Você ta precisando é de um namorado! A Mione, depois que arrumou um, não reclama mais de brincar na neve! - e Gina viu a amiga ir embora chateada. Sabia que estava sendo desagradável, mas não tinha nenhuma vontade de sair pulando e brincando.

- Olha, Draco, o Logbotton explodiu de novo! - Goyle comentava e dava sua habitual risada grossa.

- Que engraçado... HÁ-HÁ-HÁ! - ele disse com desânimo.

- Credo! Você esta muito... - Crabbe e sua inteligência bizarra não conseguiam se lembrar da palavra apropriada.

- Chato? - Goyle sugeriu a única palavra de que pode se lembrar.

- Antes chato, do que acéfalo. - Draco disse com o mesmo entusiasmo de antes, mas com um inconfundível desdém na voz. Ao contrário do que os grifinórios costumavam imaginar, o desprezo de Draco não era privilegio deles.

- Ace... o que? - os dois grandões se perguntaram.

O azedume dos dois não resistiu ao clima festivo do Quadribol. Como Montague tinha anunciado para Draco alguns dias antes, o jogo Grifinória versus Sonserina seria realizado logo após o Natal. Dito e feito, dois dias depois do Natal, toda Hogwarts estava alvoroçada na quadra, cada aluno vestido com as cores das suas casas e agitando bandeirinhas pra quem estava torcendo. Seria desnecessário dizer que todo o colégio estava torcendo pela Grifinória, exceto a própria Sonserina, é claro. Uma coisa curiosa é que, mesmo em enorme desvantagem numérica, a torcida da Casa da Serpente, fazia tanto barulho quanto os alunos que torciam pela Grifinória.

- Grifinoriaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! - gritou a grande maioria dos alunos presentes quando os rapazes (e as moças!) de vermelho riscaram o ar. Entre eles, é

claro, Harry Potter, o apanhador e capitão do time que recebeu gritos de incentivo de todos os lados.

- Sonserinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! – os garotos (e no time só havia garotos mesmo) de verde entraram na quadra. Eles não pareciam tão ágeis quanto os grifinórios, mas eram muito mais imponentes. A torcida da Sonserina não fez festinha para Draco, mas ele recebeu olhares confiantes de todos, e suspiros nada discretos de algumas meninas.

O apito soou. O jogo teve início.

Harry Potter deu uma longa volta pelo campo, protegido pelos batedores, fazendo uma busca primária. Draco subiu num impulso veloz, ficando vários metros acima do nível do jogo. Sem querer, ele olhou para a arquibancada da Grifinória, e viu Gina lá. Um borrão vermelho. Ele sorriu. Ia pegar o pomo, nem que isso fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

A grifinória saiu na frente. "Como sempre...", Draco pensou irado. Quase quinze minutos tinham se passado, e ele ainda estava no mesmo lugar. Ocasionalmente dava voltinhas e verificava onde estava Potter. Estava procurando, gritando com seus companheiros de time e pedindo providencias a juíza sempre que um grifinório levava uma cotovelada. E, sem dúvida, eles levavam muitas. 

Sonserina passa na frente, com uma pequena vantagem. Onde estava o pomo? Draco começava a ficar irritado. Ele ponderou que talvez por isso não fosse um bom apanhador. Ele era demasiado impaciente, inquieto. Procurar uma bolinha no meio do nada era uma tarefa que não combinava com ele. "Mas hoje é meu dia", ele pensou obstinado, apertando os olhos e procurando em toda parte.

Grifinória vira o jogo. "MERDA!", Draco quase deu uma vassourada no goleiro da sua casa. Harry parecia muito compenetrado, indo e vindo para todos os lados. "Logo ele o encontra", o sonserino observou um atacante sonserino dar um chute nada esportivo numa batedora grifinória. Ele suspirou resignado. "Ele ganha, Gina. Ele sempre ganha...", pensando isso, ele olhou instintivamente para Gina, que estava na arquibancada no outro extremo do campo. Um balaço passou raspando sua orelha, mas ele sorriu. Montague esbravejou algo como "Acorda!". Draco não ligou. Ele estava lá! Brilhante e minúsculo. Paradinho na direção de Gina (na verdade, na direção da menina loira que estava ao seu lado, mas ele não ligou). O placar ainda era da grifinória. Draco não ligou, era seu dia. Seu. E só seu.

Ele voou como uma bala (essa StarCaptor valeu mesmo a pequena fortuna paga nela). Queria chegar. Estava quase lá. Um tranco nas suas costas, algo tinha batido de leve nele. Harry. Tinha visto o pomo (ou Draco indo pra ele, talvez) e estava logo atrás dele. Na verdade, quase ultrapassando. Draco não olhou mais para trás, deu um impulso violento na vassoura. Estendeu a mão. Tão perto! Viu de rabo de olho que Harry de aproximava perigosamente, e estendia o braço também. "Hoje não, Harry Potter". De tanta força para estende-lo o braço doía. Só mais um pouco! Um barulho conhecido. Algo cortando o ar muito depressa. Balaço! Draco não olhou. Tão perto! Uma pessoa sensata teria parado. Draco não era sensato.

CRASH!

Duas metades de uma StarCaptor em queda livre. Draco fechou as mãos, contraiu os músculos e fechou os olhos. 

***

- Será que ele se machucou?! - Gina perguntou sem, se importar com o que iam pensar.

- É! - Rony concordou com aquele seu brilho infantil no olhar - Será que ele morreu?

Gina quis enforcar o irmão por aquele comentário, mas percebeu que devia e dar por satisfeita de Rony ser bastante distraído e por ninguém mais ter ouvido o que ela tinha dito. Hermione, que olhava para Harry, fez uma observação.

- Harry não esta com pomo! - ela olhou para Draco, lá em baixo e depois para Rony - Ele o perdeu de vista! – ela olhou de soslaio para Draco, e um pouco incrédula, perguntou – Será que ele morreu?

Gina que permanecia olhando aflita para Draco, que ainda se encontrava estatelado no chão, imóvel. Quando ela já estava começando a ficar desesperada a ponto de quase descer lá e ver se ele estava bem, ele mexeu ligeiramente o rosto. Todas as atenções se voltaram pra ele.

- Ele esta VIVO? – Rony disse absolutamente infeliz. Sua irmã se controlou novamente para não agredi-lo.

***

Draco sentia uma dor lancinante na coluna. Era continua e aguda. A pior dor que ele já tinha sentido. E os sons eram tantos, e tão altos que ele não podia distingui-los. Ele esqueceu por um momento do que estava fazendo ali, e logo depois se lembrou. Apertou com toda força que tinha os dedos da mão direita. Não sentiu anda, ele percebeu que não tinha força NENHUMA para apertar a mão. "Porcaria!", ele pensou e mexeu levemente o rosto, "Você esta aí não é pomo?". Os sons iam diminuindo gradativamente. Quando ele não ouvia nada alem de um leve zumbido, se prendeu a sua consciência com toda força.

"Eu não vou desmaiar agora", e apertou a mão, fazendo um esforço sobrenatural. Quanto mais forte ele apertava a mão, mais altos ficavam os sons, e maior era a dor. E doía demais. A mão doía, a coluna doía, o braço doía. Draco sentiu que uma coisinha na sua mão sacudia-se furiosamente, tentando sair. Ele sentiu-se sorrir.

"Engole essa, Potter!", mexendo-se o menos possível, ele ergueu o braço, e deixou o pomo visível, segurando-o apenas com o indicador e o polegar. O barulho foi tão alto que a cabeça da Draco doeu. Dentre toda aquele gritaria ele ouviu um palavrão, mas não pode identificar da onde ele vinha. Ele riu alto sentindo os pulmões arderem, abriu os olhos. Quis encontrar Gina, mas a visão embaçou depressa e ele perdeu a consciência. Estava feliz.


	28. Um capítulo meio cafona

XXVIII – Um capítulo muito cafona

__

"Sometimes I think that you'll never  
Understand me  
But something tells me together  
We'd be happy"

Naquele mesmo dia, Gina fez todo o possível, mas não pode nem se aproximar de Draco. Ele foi levado as pressas para a ala hospitalar, seguido por todos os seus colegas de time, algumas meninas e ainda Crabbe e Goyle. Assim sendo, não havia nenhuma chance de aproximação. Tudo que ela podia fazer era voltar para a sala comunal da grifinória e esperar por noticias. "Como se alguém se importasse...". Quem visse Gina sentada numa poltrona afastada de todos, imaginaria que ela estava triste com o resultado do jogo, todos na casa estavam. Mas ela nem estava ligando, seu problema era outro, e ele a acompanhou mesmo quando ela vestiu a camisola e deitou-se na cama. Qual era o problema? A consciência de Gina a estava torturando impiedosamente.

"Eu desejei que ele morresse", grandes olhos castanhos piscavam nervosamente na escuridão, "Eu praticamente lancei uma maldição nele!", ela exagerava tamanha era sua culpa. Estava se sentindo responsável, por ter instigado Draco a apanhar o pomo a qualquer custo, ela sinceramente achava que era culpa sua que o garoto tivesse se arrebentado todo. "Será que ele esta bem?", a essa altura ela já estava sentada na cama roendo as unhas. "Deve estar se sentindo sozinho... Pobrezinho!", ela lamentava. Estava tão preocupada que nem notou que "pobrezinho" era uma palavra que combinava mais com um trasgo do que com Draco. Então ela teve uma idéia. Uma idéia ousada demais. "E se eu for pega? Ah, mas eu preciso saber como ele está... afinal, fui eu quem rogou essa praga mele!". Mas ela tinha medo demais de ser pega! Mas também estava preocupada com o estado de Draco. Em pouco tempo a preocupação e a culpa finalmente superaram o medo, ela pulou da cama, vestiu um robe, calçou uma pantufa e saiu furtivamente rumo a ala hospitalar.

***

Quando ouviu passos se aproximando Draco se assustou, teria levantando de pudesse, mas uma dor aguda nas costas lhe lembrou de que ele devia fica parado. Odiou se sentir aleijado, mas, como não podia fazer nada, tudo que fez foi perguntar irritado.

- Quem esta aí?

Gina sentiu a irritação na voz de Draco e teve ímpetos de dar meia volta. Mas não o fez, agora já estava ali e, pra falar a verdade, estava muito feliz que ele estivesse vivo para ficar irritado. Sem perceber ela sorriu, se ele estava de mau humor é porque não estava tão mal assim.

- Draco... – ela disse hesitante. E se ele a mandasse embora? Nesse caso ela teria certeza de que ele estava curado. Finalmente curado daquela insanidade dos últimos dias. Ela sabia que não estava "curada", se estivesse, não estaria ali.

Ele sentiu seu corpo todo congelar e não teve voz para responder de imediato. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Bem, ele tinha pego o pomo, talvez ela estivesse impressionada. Talvez o achasse mais imbecil ainda. Mas nenhuma dessas razões parecia forte o suficiente para fazer uma grifinória transgredir as normas da escola. Mais do que isso, a presença de Gina naquela enfermaria contrariava todo o bom senso. "Ela foi muito sensata me deixando falando sozinho ontem...", ele pensou com desdém.

- O que você quer aqui? - Draco disse com, rispidez. Não queria que ela pensasse que ele estava gostando da visita.

- Você está bem? - ela aproximou-se timidamente da cama. Draco notou que ela estava muito tensa.

- Se estivesse bem não estaria aqui. - a voz dele soou ácida.

- Ah, Draco! – a voz dela parecia embargada. - Me desculpe!

Ele não entendeu. 

- Me desculpe por... - ela se sentiu tímida, mas mesmo assim, sentou-se na beirada da cama - Por aquilo que eu disse, sobre querer que você morresse. Não era verdade...

Ela estava se sentindo _culpada_? Draco não podia acreditar. Ele tinha consciência de que varias pessoas, especialmente grifinórios, desejavam sua morte diariamente. Muitos até faziam como Gina, e diziam abertamente. Ele nunca se importou. Claro que preferia um fã-clube, mas achava que esse grupo de inimigos correspondia a um tipo de fã-clube mesmo. O que ele nunca imaginou é que alguém pudesse estar falando só da boca pra fora. Ele ficou feliz em saber que Gina era esse "alguém".

- Eu vou viver - ele disse, bem mais amistoso.

- E como você esta? - ela indagou novamente séria.

- Estou quebrado! - ele riu. - Vinte e cinco ossos e três órgãos estão sendo reparados nesse momento por uma coisa que eu bebi e nem sei do que é feita. 

- Você foi tão imprudente ficando na frente do balaço! - ela censurou. Ela quis ficar calada, mas não pode. - E foi corajoso também...

- Obrigado... - Draco procurou todas as vantagens que ele contava sempre que recebia um elogio. Não pôde acreditar que não achou nenhuma. Resolveu mudar de assunto. - Srta. Weasley, você deveria estar na cama. Seria mais apropriado...

- Tecnicamente eu estou na cama, Sr. Malfoy. - ela deu um sorriso esperto. "Malfoy", ela repetiu mentalmente, "Eu tinha esquecido...". E esqueceu novamente, se distraindo com a risada do sonserino. 

- Ah, é? - ele disse muito malicioso - Então a minha cama é um lugar apropriado para a Srta? Bom saber...

- Draco! - ela ficou vermelha até as orelhas.

Ele deu uma risada contida, e contraiu os músculos. Gina deduziu que fosse a dor novamente. "Pobrezinho...", suspirou discretamente.

- Quando você sai daqui?

- Amanha de manhã.

- Ah, quem bom! – ela disse sinceramente.

Nenhum dos dois falou mais nada. Gina não tinha mais nada pra dizer, só pensava em como tinha tido coragem de ir até ali. Draco, ao contrario, tinha algo pra perguntar. Ele ponderou se queria mesmo saber a resposta. Claro que queria.

- Porque você veio? – ele disparou.

- Porque eu queria saber se você estava bem, oras! – ela respondeu com simplicidade. Se ela tinha entendido a profundidade da pergunta, tinha fingido muito bem que não.

- Você podia ter perguntado a Madame Pomfrey, mandado uma coruja, sei lá... Mas você veio. Contrariando umas regras da escola, e todas as regras do bom senso, você veio. - gesticulou discretamente, e concluiu incisivo. - Porque?

- Porque... - ela hesitou. Sabia o que ele queria dizer, e sabia resposta. Mas, não tinha admitido para sí mesma, como admitiria para ele? – Porque, eu precisava ver. Precisava ter certeza de que você estava bem...

- Pra ter certeza, podia ter perguntado. – Draco começava a se cansar das evasivas da jovem. Mas considerou rapidamente a hipótese de ela estar sendo sincera. Talvez fosse só isso mesmo, talvez ela estivesse só se sentindo culpada. Ah, não! Ela não parecia sincera. Estava escrito na testa dela que havia algo mais (ele não sabia que isso era uma característica da família Weasley). O louro tinha uma teoria mais interessante e arriscada sobre o que seria esse "algo mais". E pretendia coloca-la à prova. Ele sorriu com o canto do lábio e blefou. - Você esta mentindo, Srta Weasley... 

"Não faça isso comigo...", ela implorava mentalmente. "O que ele quer que eu faça?", ela mexeu nos cabelos e inspirou com força, como se faltasse o ar, "Deuses! Isso não devia acontecer!". Ela olhou para a mão alva de Draco sobre o lençol e refletiu. "Gosto dele?". Ela sabia a resposta, há muito tempo já sabia, mas era tão seguro fingir que não! Quando ela voltou a encarar Draco nos olhos, de repente segurança não lhe pareceu muito importante.

- Eu vim porque me preocupo com você! – ela elevou o tom de voz. Draco não deixou de sorrir, mas estava chocado. Não esperava que fosse dar certo. Não _queria_ que desse certo. "Cala a boca, Weasley!", uma voz em pânico gritou na sua cabeça.

- Eu gostei que você veio... – as palavras escaparam da sua boca. Ele quase fez uma careta depois de dizer, mas se conteve. Estava ficando maluco, só podia ser isso. Tinha planejado dizer outra coisa, mas nem se lembrava o que era. Não importava mais. 

- Eu também gostei de ter vindo... – ela disse num fiozinho de voz, que diminuiu ainda mais para completar – Eu me preocupo tanto com você... Eu gosto de você...

Draco pôs sua mão sobre a de Gina. Sentiu que ia fazer uma tolice, sabia que ia. Q_ueria _fazer. E ele sabia que quando queria fazer alguma coisa, era caso perdido. Por um segundo desejou não ter sido tão mimado.

- Eu gosto de você também. – ele disse tão "confiante" quanto Gina, mas com a voz bem mais firme. – Gosto mais do que devia...

A ruiva achou que ia cair de costas e morrer. Exageros à parte, foi isso mesmo que ela sentiu, como se sua alma tivesse saído do corpo. Ele estava dizendo o que ela achava que ele estava ouvindo? Bom demais pra ser verdade. Ela tinha desejado viver aquela cena por anos, mas o garoto era outro. Harry Potter, claro. Ele sempre fora o garoto dos sonhos, o menino perfeito, o príncipe encantado. Ela sorriu, pensando que preferia Draco como "protagonista" do seu sonho. E ruborizou levemente quando lhe ocorreu que ele ficava muito melhor no papel de príncipe. "Oh deuses, eu gosto mesmo dele, não é?".

- Draco, eu... - ela hesitava demais, gaguejava. - Eu...

- Eu amo você? - ele interrompeu ironizando. Teve que dizer brincando, porque não podia falar serio. Era ridículo! "Eu amo você, Virginia Weasley!", a frase, o significado, a situação. Era tudo estúpido demais! Ele divertiu-se pensando em como Gina sairia dessa.

- É. - ela disse olhando diretamente para os olhos dele. - Eu amo você.

Draco engoliu seco. Aí estava uma reação que ele não esperava. E o modo como ela tinha dito, naquele tom de desafio. Era interessante como ela se pareceu com Rony por um segundo, mas Draco não notou. 

- Se eu dissesse "Eu te amo também" você acreditaria? - ele piscou os olhos exageradamente e sorriu, fazendo o que se pode chamar de cara-de-bom-menino. Era uma expressão que lhe caia muito bem, a despeito da sua personalidade nada doce. Mas ele falava sério. 

- Depende...- Ela desviou os olhos, e logo voltou a encara-lo com um leve sorriso de insinuação. - Depende do que você fizesse pra provar...

- Ah! - ele fez-se de indignado - Você ia ver só se estivesse mais perto! - sorriu malicioso - Você não ia duvidar!

Ela inclinou-se, apoiando as mãos nas extremidades do travesseiro dele. "Por Merlin! Eu só posso estar possuída! O que eu estou fazendo?! Virgínia Weasley, pare com isso AGORA!", pensou o lado racional do seu cérebro, enquanto o outro lado tratava de certificar-se que ela estava a meio centímetro de Draco. 

- Perto o suficiente? - Gina disse enquanto ele afastava os cabelos dela.

- Você devia desejar a minha morte mais vezes... - foi a ultima coisa que ele disse antes de dar a sua "prova". Um longo beijo, diferente dos anteriores. Mais "quente", e infinitamente mais livre. Porque eles não se sentiam mais culpados. 

Não muito, pelo menos.


	29. E o que o trio anda fazendo?

XXIX – E o que o trio anda fazendo?

A caçula dos Weasley nunca tinha entendido a expressão "pisando em nuvens"... até aquela noite. Agora ela compreendia totalmente, porque estava nesse estado de espírito. Até o medo de ser pega tinha sumido, ela praticamente passeava pelos corredores vazios sem se preocupar em se esconder de uma possível aparição de Filch. Nem mesmo o barulho de pirraça cantando num toalete vazio a assustou. Ela também estava cantando. Entrou na sala comunal da grifinória cantando, sem notar, uma música antiga e tola. Só parou de cantar quando esbarrou em alguma coisa. Uma coisa que reclamou baixinho.

- Mas que merda! – VUPT. De repente Gina pode ver seu irmão, de costas reclamando. Viu também Harry, olhando atônito para ela e segurando a capa que os cobria como se ela fosse um escudo. E ao seu lado estava Hermione, com os maiores olhos que ela já vira. Rony finalmente se virou. – GINA? – e caiu sentando. Para sua sorte o sofá estava atrás dele.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? À uma hora dessas?

Gina parou para pensar um instante. Ela tinha levado um susto enorme ao esbarrar com eles ali, afinal, estava vindo de um encontro com Draco Malfoy. Mas eles também não deviam estar ali. Ela tentou mudar o foco da conversa.

- O que VOCÊS estão fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou muito calmamente.

- É meio particular... – disse Harry muito embaraçado, mas muito educado. – Você _sabe _como é...

"Eu sei como é...", ela arremedou em pensamento.

- É! – Rony interferiu nada educado – O que você esta fazendo fora da cama uma hora dessas, mocinha????

- Isso é meio particular... – ela disse ironicamente. Sem dar tempo para comentários, virou-se para Hermione e perguntou em outro tom. – O que esta havendo? Vocês estão me preocupando há tempos com essas saídas noturnas...

Os três se perguntaram no mesmo segundo como ela sabia das saídas noturnas deles. Mas nenhum deles se arriscou a perguntar pra ela.

- Gina, é perigoso... – Hermione disse zelosa, mas pouco convincente.

- Não queremos envolver você nisso... – Harry a olhou com aqueles olhos verdes, aquele tom de importância na voz. "Um herói...", ela pensou carinhosamente, Um 'heroizinho'", ela imitou Draco silenciosamente. – É sempre arriscado se meter nessas coisas.

- E sair por aí no meio da noite não é arriscado? – disse a ruiva calmíssima, sem nem sombra daquele nervosismo que lhe tomava quando ela falava com Harry.

- É sobre Voldemort. – disse Mione em tom sinistro, numa clara tentativa de faze-la desistir de perguntar.

- Mas eu pensei que no ano passado... – Gina se referia ao duelo que Harry tivera com Voldemort. Ele perdera quase toda a sua força novamente, ou tinha sido isso que parecia. Com as novas mortes, que vinham acontecendo desde o verão, todos já desconfiavam que ele não estivesse tão fraco assim. Mas Gina ainda guardava uma pontinha de esperança, que tinha sido destruída naquele momento.

- Não... – disse Harry meneando a cabeça – Eu achei que tivesse terminado com ele, mas não... – Harry desviou os olhos e não falou mais. Parecia extremamente contrariado.

Gina levou a mão aos lábios. Quis dizer algo como "eu sinto muito", mas achou que pareceria infantil.

- Me conte... – disse baixinho, dirigindo-se a Hermione – Eu ainda quero saber...

A garota de cabelos lanzudos suspirou profundamente, dirigiu um olhar questionador para Harry, e como este não lhe fez objeções, ela começou a falar. Rony acompanhava tudo, confirmando às vezes com a cabeça.

- Quando as pessoas começaram a morrer, nós vimos que ele estava muito vivo, e que ainda contava com apoio dos seus seguidores. Muitos deles não foram capturados você sabe...

- Mas eles são procurados! Vivem na clandestinidade, como podem ajudar?

- Os fugitivos não são problema quando se tem um bem na nossa cara e ninguém pode fazer nada? – Rony disse com raiva.

Gina não entendeu onde o irmão queria chegar.

- Lúcio Malfoy. – Harry explicou - Ele é, oficialmente, inocente. Sabemos que ele esconde aquela gente nas suas propriedades, que ele financia essas "operações" dos Comensais.

- O pior é que, ele esta ameaçando e chantageando as pessoas. – Rony gesticulava com impaciência – Na nossa cara! Até o Ministério da Magia deve estar no meio... 

Na verdade, Gina nunca tinha desconfiado da idoneidade do Ministério da Magia. Seu pai trabalhava lá, então ela tomava a todos pelos moldes dele. Nunca na sua vida poderia ter associado os Comensais da Morte ao Ministério. E nunca ela se sentiu tão ingênua.

- Precisamos estar sempre em contato com pessoas de fora daqui, para sabermos de verdade o que esta havendo lá fora. – Mione suspirou – As notícias que chegam aqui não são mais confiáveis...

- Sim, porque o Profeta Diário foi praticamente "comprado" por aquele porco do Malfoy... – disse Harry, quase cuspindo as palavras – Não podemos mais confiar no que diz lá.

- E o que vocês pretendem fazer? – Gina perguntou um tanto quanto lenta, por tanta informação dada de uma vez só.

Hermione olhou de rabo e olho para Harry, que não retribuiu o olhar. Apenas apertou os lábios de forma apreensiva. Fez menção de dizer algo, mas permaneceu em silencio. Rony fez um ruído e em seguida murmurou para sí mesmo.

- Estamos perdidos...

Diante disso Gina correu para abraçar o irmão. Não tinha nada pra dizer, e viu que eles também não tinham. Arrependeu-se de ter querido saber, no fim, ela tinha ficado tão infeliz quanto eles. Arrependeu-se também de ter ficado com raiva por ter sido excluída. Agora sabia que não queria carregar essa responsabilidade. A responsabilidade de estar amando o filho do maior Comensal da Morte já era bem maior do que ela gostaria.

***


	30. A carta do papai

30- A CARTA DO PAPAI

"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart

Without saying a word, you can light up the dark.

Try as I may I could never explain

What I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me.

The touch of your hand, says you'll catch me wherever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all"

Gina dormiu pouquíssimas horas naquela noite, e dormiu mal. Foi um sono pesado, cheio de pesadelos. E em todos eles estava Harry, seus irmãos, Draco e Voldemort. Na verdade ela nunca o via o Lord das Trevas nos sonhos, só ouvia sua risada. Tinha sido um sonho parecido como aqueles que ela sempre tinha, desde o incidente da câmara secreta. Ele ria, ria... Ria dela ou ria com ela? Gina não saberia responder. Suas únicas palavras, em anos assombrando seus sonhos, eram sempre as mesmas. As exatas mesmas palavras que apareciam escritas no diário quando a pequena Gina escrevia pela primeira vez no dia. E foram as primeiras palavras que a garota ouviu da voz dele, quando ele lhe apareceu fisicamente, pela primeira vez.

- Bom dia, menina Virgínia!

Com essas palavras ecoando na voz jovial de Tom Riddle, Gina despertou.

* * *

Então Lúcio Malfoy ainda estava na ativa. Claro que estava, um homem como aquele nunca sabe a hora de parar. Gina estava admirada com a própria alienação diante de tudo aquilo. Só agora ela percebia que todos estavam mais quietos e mais preocupados... Com milhões de pensamentos passando pela sua cabeça no mesmo minuto ela se perguntava como não tinha percebido o clima tenso no colégio antes.

"Em que planeta eu estava?", ela se perguntava sem sinceridade, já que a resposta era evidente. Dava-lhe um pouco de medo perceber que Draco ocupava tanto seus pensamentos, e há tanto tempo, que ela nem tinha notado o mundo à sua volta. Se dava medo, também era estranhamente confortante, saber que , quando tudo ficasse muito ruim, ela teria algo no que pensar. E, por falar nisso, tinha pensado nele o dia todo, em todas a aulas. Ficou preocupada quando não o viu em nenhum lugar. Até foi falar com seu irmão no meio de uma troca de aula, só pra ver se via Draco por ali. Foi tudo inútil, ele não tinha assistido às aulas.

A garota ruiva que falava sozinha enquanto se afastava do campo de quadribol, era toda feita de preocupação. E se ele tivesse piorado? O vento gelado cortava seu rosto, por mais que ela subisse o cachecol até quase lhe cobrir os olhos... Mais cortante do que o frio, era a culpa. Seu irmão e seus amigos preocupados com a segurança de todos, e ela indo correndo se encontrar com um Malfoy. "Mas ele é diferente...", ela pensava confiante, "Se não fosse, não gostaria de mim". Ela estava contornando o baobá quando uma mão gelada e uma voz arrastada a interceptou.

- Agora você fala sozinha por aí? - Gina foi puxada para um abraço

- Draco! Você quase me matou de susto! - ela exagerava.

Enquanto estiveram abraçados, ela aproveitou para reparar se ele estava bem. Observou detalhadamente se ele parecia mais forte ("Pobrezinho, estava tão debilitado!"), se esta inteiro ("Ainda bem que sim...") e, instintivamente quis ver se ele estava corado. Claro que não estava. A julgar pela palidez da pele, e pela sua temperatura, Draco estava morto. "Que pensamento do mau gosto", Gina recriminou-se.

- Como você esta? - ela perguntou carinhosa.

- Ótimo! Eu teria saído pela manhã da enfermaria, mas Madame Pomfrey insistiu para que eu ficasse pelo menos até o almoço... - ele explicava despreocupado.

-...E você, muito esperto, aproveitou pra tirar o dia de folga? - ela completou divertida.

- Não fale assim! - ele disse em tom grave - Eu estava velando a minha StarCaptor!

A visão da vassoura quebrada passou rapidamente pelos olhos de Gina.

- Ela ficou muito ruim, né?

- Ruim? - ele riu - Foi perda total! Alias, preciso escrever pro meu pai pra ele me mandar uma nova.

- Deve ser muito cara... - ela pensou em voz alta.

- Ah! Custa mais que a sua casa! - ele disse com um sorriso maldoso, que logo se dissipou. - Desculpe! Foi força do hábito...

Gina deu de ombros tranqüilamente, sorrindo.

- Tudo bem. Provavelmente custa mesmo...

O sonserino adorou ser surpreendido por tanta maturidade. Afinal, Gina não era tão "bobinha" como ele achava antes... "Na verdade, ele pensou, "ela não é nada 'boninha'..."

Falaram de trivialidades por alguns minutos, até que Draco ficou sério de repente, e perguntou:

- Você acha que avisaram meus pais sobre meu acidente?

- Claro! - Gina disse prontamente. - Pelo menos todas as vezes que o Neville teve... er... acidentes...eles avisaram na casa dele.

Draco ia continuar falando, mas algo bateu no seu rosto fazendo um barulho estalado. Gina conteve o riso enquanto Draco observava o objeto. Um pequeno envelopinho preto, fechado com um brasão prateado.

- Coruja estúpida... - ele praguejou vendo a ave ir embora. Ele passou os olhos mais uma vez pelo envelope e, com a expressão muito severa, voltou-se para Gina.

- Vá embora...

- Hã? - ela não entendeu nada - Draco, o que foi?

- Gina, vá embora, depois eu te explico... - ele foi ligeiramente ríspido.

Contrariada, ela passou pela frente dele, para ir embora. Ouviu-se um barulhinho de papel, e Draco empurrou-a de volta para trás dele. O barulho era o envelope abrindo se sozinho. Gina lembrou do berrador que o irmão recebera há alguns anos, e dos vários que Neville sempre recebia. Um berrador preto? Com um brasão de família? Gina achou que aquilo só podia ser ruim.

- DRACO SEU IDIOTA! - berrou irada a voz masculina de dentro do envelope, que se sacudia violentamente na frente de Draco - O QUE EU TE FALEI SOBRE QUADRIBOL? ISSO NÃO É BRINCADEIRA MOLEQUE! VOCE SABE QUE VAI PRECISAR ESTAR INTEIRO QUANDO CHEGAR A HORA! JÁ ESTA NA HORA DE VOCE PARAR DE SE ARRISCAR DESSA FORMA IRRESPONSAVEL! É MELHOR QUE VOCE JÁ ESTEJA INTEIRO QUANDO RECEBER ESSA CARTA, SENÃO EU MESMO...!- nesse ponto a voz pareceu hesitar - SEJA CAUTELOSO, DRACO!

Gina só voltou a respirar normalmente, quando o envelope se desfez em pequenas partículas, negras, parecidas com areia. Draco pareceu fazer o mesmo. O alívio passou rápido, porque ela agora estava apreensiva esperando que Draco explodisse como o berrador. Ela o ouviu suspirar tedioso.

- Bem, - disse virando se de frente para Gina. Ela não entendeu quando viu que ele dava seu característico sorriso de desdém - Acho melhor esperar até amanhã pra falar sobre a minha vassoura nova.

Como era possível que ele estivesse tão tranquilo? Se seu pai falasse daquele modo com ela...Ah! Ela não conseguia nem imaginar o quão mal se sentiria. Será que Draco estava fingindo? Ou estava escondendo o que sentia? Ela tentou encontrar a resposta nos olhos cinza de Draco, mas eles pareciam insondáveis, como se cobertos por uma neblina espessa. Cinza. Os olhos de Draco não lhe diziam absolutamente nada, e sua expressão parecia tranqüila. Mas não era possível que ele estivesse tão tranqüilo, era? Ela o abraçou apertado e afundou o rosto no pesado casaco que ele usava, que alias, era pesado demais para o frio daquela tarde.

Draco não estava esperando aquela reação e, por isso, não retribuiu de imediato o abraço. Lentamente ele pôs os braços em volta dela. Gina pôde ouvi-lo sorrir e sentiu os dedos gelados do garoto passeando pelo seu rosto. "Como ele faz isso?", foi o pensamento nervoso que ela teve ao sentir-se congelar e aquecer ao mesmo tempo, ao toque do sonserino. Como se ele tivesse escutado o pensamento dela, Draco deu um toque inconfundível de malícia ao sorriso.

- O que você tem, Gina? - ele disse enquanto brincava com o cabelo dela.

Quando chegar a hora? De repente essa expressão, dita com tanta ênfase pelo pai de Draco, veio à mente da garota. Ela o abraçou mais forte ainda.

"Eu amo você", ela repetia desesperadamente em sua mente. Porque não dizia? Não parecia importante, não parecia necessário. Ela torcia para que ele pudesse sentir. Ele podia. Ela soube disso quando Draco ergueu seu rosto e a beijou passionalmente. Não foi preciso dizer mais nada...


	31. O segredo ameaçado

31 – O segredo ameaçado

Domingo de manhã. Gina ainda não tinha aberto os olhos, mas sentia a forte luminosidade através das pálpebras fechadas. Já devia ter passado das dez... Esticava-se toda na cama, cheia de bom humor e preguiça. A vida ia bem, não é? Tirava boas notas (até em Poções!), tinha seus amigos (mesmo que eles estivessem cada vez mais estranhos), sua família ia bem... Mas nem é preciso dizer que todo aquele bom humor era quase todo graças a Draco. Gina considerava-se a garota mais sortuda do mundo por ter um namorado tão especial. 

- Você esta atrasada. – Draco disse em um dos encontros do casal. Ele trazia as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito, ignorando todas as vezes em que ele mesmo tinha se atrasado.

- Desculpe! – Gina disse sorrindo. Há muito ela tinha aprendido que sorrir e ignorar era a melhor forma de lidar com as crises de mal humor do namorado. – É que eu estava conversando com a Mione. Sabe que ela estava me contando que...

- Não me interessa! – o louro disse com rispidez – Nada do que aquela sangue ruim tenha para dizer me interessa.

Ok, nem sempre ele era um anjo de candura. Hum... Na verdade ele nunca era muito doce quando se tratava dos amigos de Gina. Mesmo assim, a garota recordava essas cenas achando muita graça (mesmo que não tivesse rido nem um pouco na hora).

Ainda estava largada de olhos fechados sobre a cama, quando uma voz conhecida soou e uma mão muito leve tocou seu ombro. Ela levantou-se num pulo.

- Desculpe, eu não queria te assustar... – Hermione tinha uma expressão séria.

- O que?! Ah... Bom dia, Mione. - Gina se recompôs e se sentou na cama, convidando a amiga fazer o mesmo. - ...não assustou...não muito. – um bocejo preguiçoso – O que houve?

- É um assunto um pouco delicado... – Hermione parecia estar procurando as palavras certas.

Um assunto delicado? Vindo da Hermione, Gina imaginou as piores coisas.

- Poxa Mione, você esta me preocupando! Fala logo!

- O que você estava fazendo com o Malfoy ontem a tarde? – Hermione disse lançando um olhar incisivo.

Aí estava algo que Gina não esperava ouvir.

- Drac...MALFOY? – Gina arregalou os olhos e perdeu o ar – Malfoy?! – ela repetiu debilmente tentando organizar os pensamentos – Bem, eu...eu estava... Estava estudando! Isso! Estudando!

"Acredite, acredite, acredite, acredite...", Gina pensava apavorada. E se ela soubesse de tudo? Não, isso era ruim demais! Não podia ser... ela tinha que acreditar.

- Estudando? – a monitora fez cara de descrença – E porque estudando com o Malfoy? Se você tem tanta gente melhor do que ele pra te ajudar... – ela disse claramente referindo-se a sí mesma.

- Bem, o professor Snape passou uma pesquisa, e eu precisava de ajuda... – Gina gaguejava cada vez menos, à medida que tomava confiança no que dizia - ... Como eu sei que você anda ocupada, eu perguntei ao professor quem mais poderia me ajudar...

- E ele te recomendou o Malfoy?! – disse franzindo a testa.

- É... – Gina deu uma risadinha amarela esperando que Hermione tivesse acreditado. Seria o fim do mundo se ela ou qualquer outra pessoa descobrisse o que estava realmente acontecendo entre ela e Draco. "Isso não pode acontecer NUNCA!", pensou se esforçando pra manter uma expressão natural no rosto. – Mas como você...bem...Você estava me espionando ou coisa assim?

"Hum... Isso não foi uma coisa boa pra dizer. Vai deixar ela mais desconfiada". Gina agora prestava atenção a cada movimento da amiga.

- Eu não estava te espiando, Gina! – a frase soou defensiva, e Mione parecia realmente ofendida com a pergunta – Eu estava olhando na janela quando ví vocês indo para perto daquela arvore atrás do campo de quadribol... – ela disse apontando para a janela - Eu fiquei preocupada, eu quase falei com seu irmão, mas preferi falar com você primeiro...

Gina deu um suspiro aliviado. Só a simples menção de que Rony pudesse desconfiar de algo a fez tremer dos pés à cabeça.

- Você fez bem! É só uma bobagenzinha! – ela não via a hora de terminar logo aquela conversa. – E além disso, eu não preciso mais me encontrar com aquele Malfoy...

"Aquele Malfoy...", pensou satisfeita, "Isso sim foi convincente!". 

- Já terminou a pesquisa? - Hermione abriu um sorriso de aprovação.

- Ah sim! Ainda bem! Eu... eu não agüentava mais! – Gina quase deu uma gargalhada ao dizer aquilo.

Hermione revirou os olhos nas orbitas, provavelmente imaginando os maus bocados que Gina deveria ter passado com o terrível Malfoy. 

- Isso me deixa muito Mais tranqüila! Sabe, quando eu ví vocês juntos eu quase pensei que...

- O importante é que agora você já sabe a verdade! – Gina interrompeu antes que Hermione formulasse suas desconfianças. Foi acompanhando a amiga até a porta do quarto, quase colocando ela para fora. – Mas lembre-se: isso já terminou, você não tem mais que se preocupar!

"Porcaria!", Gina trocava de roupa enquanto pensava em como ia avisar Draco de toda aquela confusão, "A Hermione não tinha mais o que fazer além de ficar na janela?!". Apesar dos pensamentos ácidos, a ruiva estava muito agradecida que tinha sido Mione e não Rony a vê-la com Draco.

Antes de sair da torre da Grifinória, Gina lembrou-se de olhar no relógio, que marcava quinze para as onze da manhã. "É tarde", pensou aflita, "Preciso falar com o Draco antes do almoço...". Com esse objetivo em mente, saiu, pensando de que forma o conseguiria.

"Aonde será que ele esta?", pensava passando os olhos rapidamente por todos os estudantes que cruzavam seu caminho. "A essa hora? Hum...talvez na aula de Historia da Magia". Gina chegou sem fôlego e descabelada a porta da sala, depois de atravessar o castelo correndo. Quando espiou e viu a sala vazia, disse um palavrão bem alto, atraindo olhares curiosos de quem passava por alí. Gina ruborizou.

"Só eu mesma pra procurar o Draco na sala de aula em pleno DOMINGO!", ela ralhava consigo mesma. "E mesmo que não fosse... Seria muito interessante eu dizendo 'Professor, eu preciso falar com o Draquinho...'. Sim! Esse seria um modo muito esperto de manter meu segredo.". Envolta nesses pensamentos raivosos, a ruiva não notava nada a sua volta. 

Bem, distração e o jeito estabanado dos Weasley, só podiam resultar em uma coisa: um encontrão.

- Desculpe! – Gina disse instintivamente.

- Humf! – uma garota de, no máximo, doze anos, alisava o uniforme. - Tudo bem, acontece...

Gina se perguntou porque alguém usaria o uniforme num Domingo, quando a cobra no brasão atraiu o olhar da jovem. "Sonserina...", suspirou, "Esta explicado...". Gina ndeu uma olhada discreta na menina que tinha atropelado: Tinha os cabelos quase brancos como os de uma veela e os ombros largos demais para seu corpo magro e sua pouca altura. A menina parecia muito irritada por estar com o uniforme amassado e batia as mãos na saia com alguma violência. A ruiva achou que aquela era uma boa oportunidade de sair de fininho...

- Ei! Você é uma Weasley! – disse a sonserina sem esconder a surpresa.

Quando virou-se para olhar, Gina viu que o rosto da garota formava um conjunto bem estranho com o resto de seu corpo. A face ossuda, boca pequena e nariz afilado. Mas o que a marcava era sua expressão, mesmo sendo muito mais baixa, olhava Gina como quem olha para baixo. "Será que todo mundo na Sonserina tem que fazer isso?!", pensou irritada.

- Tá eu sei...cabelos vermelhos, sardas... – a ruiva recitava tediosamente.

- Weasley?! Das Gemialidades Weasley?! – a garota interrompeu.

Gina assentiu com a cabeça.

- Uau! – a menina sorriu, dando um toque de simpatia para seu rosto tão estranho – Isso é o máximo! Eu comprei um livro explosivo lá! Poxa! Você precisava ver a cara daquelas corvinais metidas!

A ruiva estava chocada e a garota pareceu notar isso.

- Qual é seu nome, Weasley? – disse tentando ficar séria novamente, mas sem poder conter um brilho de empolgação nos olhos escuros.

- Gina...E o seu?

- Soniêtchka Liebsemanôva, descendente direta da linhagem do poderoso Rasputin da Rússia. Claro que você, sendo uma grifinória, não vai saber dizer meu nome... Eu entendo, o que mais se pode esperar de um grifinório, não é? Meu irmão disse que são todos uns burros... – ela disse sem respirar entre uma palavra e outra, deu um suspiro silencioso e concluiu - Você pode me chamar de Sonia.

"Que grosseria!", Gina sorriu levemente. Aquilo sim era uma sonserina, de peito estufado, sorriso de superioridade e com um prazer sobrenatural em recitar sua arvore genealógica.

- Lindo nome, Soniêtchka! – o nome foi dito na pronúncia perfeita, fazendo a sonserina corar levemente e comprimir um pouco a boca. – Você esta em que ano?

- Primeiro... 

Gina pensava que aquele olhar superior ficava muito estranho em uma menina tão novinha, quando teve uma idéia.

- E você conhece Draco Malfoy? – perguntou, falando bem devagar, tentando mostrar desinteresse.

O rosto da menina se iluminou novamente, e ela voltou a ficar bonita, sorrindo e piscando os olhos rapidamente.

- Conheço, é claro! – de repente, ela corou e diminuiu o tom de voz. – Er...Todo mundo na Sonserina conhece o Malfoy.

- Ótimo! – Gina quase gritou. Tinha tido uma idéia boa mesmo! Aquele encontrão tinha vindo bem a calhar! – E você me faria um favor?

A menina de nome e rosto estranho, mediu com o olhar e disse desconfiada:

- Que favor?

- Entregar um bilhete para o Malfoy... – quando Gina terminou de falar as bochechas da menina estavam tão vermelhas quando os cabelos dos Weasley.

"Ora, ora!", pensou divertida, "então o Draco tem uma admiradora!". Gina achava isso uma maravilha... Pelo menos tinha certeza que a menina não se negaria a ajudar.

- E o que eu ganho com isso? – perguntou a sonserina, arrancando Gina dos seus pensamentos otimistas.

Aí estava uma boa pergunta. Ela se lembrou a tempo que tinha um saquinho de "Caramelos incha língua – Safra especial ultra forte" , que seus irmãos haviam mandado para que ela testasse (claro que ela não havia testado). Ela o ofereceu em troca do "favor", mas sem esperança de que a menina aceitasse. 

- Por mim tudo bem! – a menina surpreendeu Gina, estendendo a mão imediatamente para firma o acordo.

"Opa! Não tão depressa mocinha...". Gina achava que não era bom confiar em sonserinos, portanto o trato foi feito da seguinte maneira: Sonia levava o bilhete (que Gina escreveu as pressas, com o pergaminho "doado" por um lufa-lufa) e só depois recebia os caramelos. "Assim é mais seguro...", Gina pensou previdente.

Mas não houve nenhuma trapaça. Faltando dez minutos para o meio-dia, o bilhete foi entregue. Dez minutos mais tarde, a menina da sonserina recebeu seu pagamento em Caramelos Incha-Lingua e saiu animada pensando em quem ela iria testá-los.


	32. De mudança

32 – De mudança.

O bilhete dizia que Draco deveria estar, dentro de dez minutos, no "Herman Whollen Hall". Como o tempo era pouco, e o lugar não era assim tão próximo, Gina achou mais prudente dirigir-se até lá tão logo de despediu da garota da Sonserina.

"Herman Whollen Hall", assim era chamado um corredor na região das masmorras que não era usado para fins acadêmicos há muito tempo. Praticamente ninguém ia lá. Os alunos mais novos não o faziam por medo, os mais velhos raramente viam com interesse aquele lugar escuro e vazio. Gina tinha hesitado em marcar um encontro naquele lugar, mas julgou que as salas daquele corredor atendiam perfeitamente às necessidades do casal: privacidade garantida.

Com medo de algum visitante imprevisto, a Weasley tinha escolhido a ultima sala do corredor. ela se dirigia para lá, quando a estátua do tal Herman Whollen a distraiu. Ela resolveu ler a plaqueta de prata fixada aos pés do da estátua que dizia: "H. Whollen, seguidor da doutrina acadêmica de Salazar Sl...", não pode terminar de ler.

- Que lindo! Você não devia ter se preocupado... – dizia uma voz feminina dentro de uma das salas, em meio a risinhos. "Céus! Não pode ser!", ela pensou antes de sair correndo (na ponta dos pés) para a sala onde tinha marcado o encontro.

Ela entrou totalmente apavorada. Como podia ter tanto azar? Quem será que era? Não tivera tempo de reconhecer a voz... "E agora? Só espero que o Draco não seja muito barulhento...", ela pensava enquanto se dividia entre estralar os dedos e roer as unhas.

- Isso tudo é vontade de me ver? – disse suavemente a voz de Draco, enquanto este punha as mãos no ombro da ruiva.

Um gritinho e Gina levou as duas mãos a boca instintivamente.

- NUNCA MAIS... – ela achou melhor falar mais baixo - ...me assuste assim! Achei que podia ser outra pessoa!

- Marcou encontro com mais alguém? – ele respondeu divertido-se com o susto da namorada.

- Claro que não! – ela disse acalmando-se – Eu preciso muito te falar uma coisa...

Draco parou de rir ao notar a expressão séria dela. "Espero que não tenha nada a ver com o Potter...", ele pensou, fazendo sua costumeira relação entre: notícias ruins = Harry Potter. Ele pediu pra que ela contasse.

Enquanto contava, Gina foi reavivando seus sentimentos daquele momento, e falando cada vez mais atrapalhada e cada vez mais depressa. O sonserino, permanecendo calmo mesmo diante daquelas revelações, apenas pedia, uma vez ou outra, que ela falasse mais devagar ou repetisse algumas coisas. Ao final, a ruiva ficou esperando que ele repetisse sua cena, ou seja, que ficasse histérico. Mas nada disso aconteceu, ele manteve seu rosto reflexivo por alguns segundos, até que finalmente falou:

- Então a gente se encontra aqui...

A tranqüilidade da voz dele, o modo calmo como ele encarou o assunto e a rapidez da solução irritaram Gina. Ela ficou vermelha, abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu. "Acho que eu compliquei demais.", ela pensou concordando com Draco.

- Você foi muito esperta. – ele disse com certa dose de charme – Não sabe lidar com Sonserinos, mas com os Sangue Ruim você é imbatível!

- Não chame a Hermione assim, você sabe que eu...EI! – ela interrompeu a linha de pensamento – Porque eu não sei lidar com Sonserinos?

- Porque você me fez gastar quatro galeões hoje! – havia um leve tom de zombaria na voz dele.

Gina não estava entendendo nada. Ela repetiu a pergunta um pouco mais impaciente.

- A Liebsemanôva! Eu tive que pagar a ela dois galeões para que ela me desse o bilhete, e mais dois pra ela não espalhar que ele havia sido mandado por uma Weasley.

- Nossa, eu... Eu achei que ela era tão... – "Eu devia ter imaginado!", ela pensou abaixando a cabeça, envergonhada da própria ingenuidade.

- Que ela era confiável? – ele completou gentilmente, erguendo o rosto dela com os dedos. Sua voz ainda trazia um indelével tom de gozação. – Achou que uma garota da Sonserina era confiável?

Gina assentiu, muito vermelha, e deixou-se abraçar.

- Confiar em sonserinos é muito idiota, Virgínia... – notando que ela tinha ficado ainda mais chateada, ele sussurrou perto de seu ouvido – Mas é uma gracinha!

- Você é um sonserino... – ela disse friamente - Eu não devia confiar em você?

Ele sorriu satisfeito, como se estivesse esperando para ouvir aquilo.

- Eu sou diferente... – ele parou de falar para beija-la - ...eu sou melhor!

- Você é muito pretensioso... – ela disse manhosa.

- E, para uma Weasley, você esta me saindo muito cara!

- Ora! – ela fez "bico" – Quatro galeões? Você tem dinheiro demais pra ser tão avarento!

- E seu presente? – ele sorriu, afastando-se dela e levando as mãos à cintura – Ele custou bem mais do que isso, é claro!

- Presente?! Que presente? – seu rosto tomou um ar de dúvida infantil.

- Vai dizer que você não esta curiosa! Aposto que aumentou essa história da Coisinha... – ele usava esse termo no lugar de sangue ruim, ás vezes - ...só pra ver seu presente mais cedo!

- Draco! Você não esta falando coisa com coisa! – ela disse um pouco impaciente

- Você não sabe MESMO, que dia é hoje? – ele insistiu, um tanto quanto incrédulo.

- Ora, hoje é catorze de fevereiro, que tem isso af...

Seus olhos castanhos, que já eram o destaque de seus rosto, se abriram ainda mais. Seu rosto sardento tomou uma expressão de choque e, por um instante, ela ficou sem cor. E Draco só ria, "É a única menina que eu já ví esquecer do Dia dos Namorados".

- Eu esqueci! – foi a única coisa que ela disse, enquanto o vermelho ia tomando conta do seu rosto.

- Eu notei!

De repente, como sempre acontecia quando ela ficava nervosa, as palavras começaram a sair em uma torrente desorganizada.

- Céus! Draco! Eu esqueci! Você não comprou nada pra mim, não é? Eu não sabia, eu... Draco! Minha nossa! Pelos deuses! Eu não acredito que me esqueci!

A cada exclamação, o sonserino tinha uma crise de riso, fazendo Gina lembrar do tempo em que achava que ele era uma pessoa emburrada, fria e desagradável. 

- Estenda a mão... – Draco falou em tom íntimo, logo que parou de rir.

Quando ela o fez, ele colocou uma caixa muito pequena na mão dela. Sob o olhar curioso da jovem, ele apontou a varinha para a caixinha, disse a palavra correta, e ela cresceu... Cresceu... E cresceu... Agora era uma caixa razoavelmente grande, vermelha, com um estranho laçarote duplo, em um tom mais escuro da mesma cor. 

A ruiva olhava embasbacada para o presente.

- Um presente vermelho, para uma donzela vermelha... – ele disse em tom comicamente formal, curvando-se diante dela.

- Draco, você não devia... – ela disse embaraçada

Ele apenas apoiou-se displicente numa mesa e fez um sinal para que ela abrisse o pacote. Parecia muito confiante que seu agrado faria sucesso, mas na verdade, estava muito mais ansioso do que ela. "E se ela não gostar? Eu devia ter escolhido algo menos pessoal... Tipo um livro! Um LIVRO? Nossa, que idéia idiota...", era o que ele pensava enquanto Gina abria facilmente o laço.

Com a caixa aberta, ela estendeu a mão, e trouxe um pedaço de pano acobreado para fora. Ela o segurou na ponta dos dedos, e revelou-se um belíssimo vestido de noite. Gina nunca tinha visto nada mais bonito antes, e notou que o tecido, brilhoso e opaco ao mesmo tempo, certamente era mágico.

Sem desviar os olhos do vestido, ela disse em tom severo:

- Você DEFINITIVAMENTE não devia ter feito isso!

- Ah, ok, você não gostou... – ele disse sem conseguir esconder o desapontamento.

- Eu não gostei?! – ela olhou para ele e sorriu – Draco, é a coisa mais linda que eu já ví! Mas deve ter custado uma fortuna! – ela pensou por um instante – Quanto custou isso?

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... Não é educado perguntar isso, sabia? E seria menos polido ainda responder...

Draco disfarçou porque achou melhor não dizer que o vestido tinha custado uma pequena fortuna mesmo. Mais caro que sua StarCaptor para falar a verdade...

- Eu não acho certo... – ela argumentou – Eu não tenho nada pra te dar!

- Use na festa de formatura, e esse vai ser meu presente. – ele disse enrolando uma mecha do cabelo da namorada entre os dedos.

Eles namoraram um pouco mais antes de Gina decretar que era hora de ir para o almoço. Draco bem que tentou persuadi-la a ficar e dispensar a refeição e a companhia "daqueles grifinórios enfadonhos", mas ela usou um argumento decisivo: Hermione podia desconfiar da ausência dos dois. Ele não teve escolha senão concordar.

Só quando estava novamente diante da estátua de Whollen, Gina se lembrou que havia mais alguém naquele corredor além dela e Draco.

- Ah é? – ele interessou-se – E quem eram?

- Ora, eu não ví! – ela gesticulava para que ele falasse mais baixo – Vamos embora!

Motivado por uma irresistível curiosidade, Draco foi, movendo-se como um felino, até a porta da sala de onde vinha a voz que Gina tinha escutado. A ruiva teve vontade de bater na cabeça dele, mas limitou-se a ficar olhando e torcendo para que a sala já estivesse vazia. Ele olhou pela fresta da porta, sem fazer nenhum barulho, fez uma careta e voltou depressa para o lado da garota.

- Mas quem estava lá? – ela teve que perguntar três vezes para que ele concordasse em desfazer a careta e responder. – O que tinha lá de tão desagradável?

- Pode imaginar Goyle beijando alguém? 

- Ora, e porque não? – Gina disse tentando imaginar que tipo de maluca quereria beijar Goyle.

- E se esse alguém fosse Emília Bulstrode?

Gina repetiu a careta de Draco. E os dois riram, até chegarem na escada de acesso ao salão, onde cada um teve que seguir seu caminho.


	33. O admirador secreto

33 – Admirador secreto.

- Virgínia Weasley, pare! – disse escandalosamente Lenina Crowne vendo Gina se aproximar da mesa da Grifinória.

Ainda anestesiada pelo recente beijo de despedida de Draco (Gina achava que seu namorado caprichava nas despedidas) ela não entendeu o que a amiga queria com tanto alarde.

- Gina como você pode nos esconder uma coisa dessas! – disse Hermione, que estava sentada distante de Lenina, mas pode ouvi-la graças aos seus gritinhos histéricos.

As meninas riam e faziam montes de perguntas, mas Gina só entendeu quando viu o olhar mortal que Rony mantinha sobre ela. Ela quase desmaiou quando se viu em pé, em frente a seus colegas de casa, segurando uma grande e espalhafatosa caixa vermelha – Ela tinha esquecido de diminuí-la. "Como uma pessoa só pode ser tão desligada?!", enquanto uma rodinha de meninas risinhos se formava ao redor dela.

- Você esta namorando Gina?! – Harry disse num misto de satisfação e surpresa. Era a primeira palavra que ele lhe dirigia em semanas (não que ela se importasse, pra falar a verdade).

- Eu? Er...bem, eu...Não! Quer dizer... 

Gina se atrapalhou completamente, e todos julgaram que sua paixão por Harry tivesse renascido. Quem poderia culpa-los? Afinal, ver Gina gaguejando em frente a Harry Potter era uma cena a qual todos estavam acostumados. A mente produtiva de Rony formulou uma teoria meio maluca: Gina tinha de "auto presenteado" para chamar a atenção de Harry. Ele cochichou sua conclusão "brilhante" a Mione que não fez cerimônia pra dizer que era uma grande besteira. "Gina não é disso!", ela protestou. Mas ele insistiu tanto que a garota não resistiu a curiosidade e resolveu tirar a prova...

- Gina, conta quem é ele! – disse uma garota de cabelos curtos e aparelhos nos dentes. "Filha de trouxas, claro.", Gina observou naturalmente, sem notar que antes de se envolver com Draco, nunca faria uma "observação" como aquela.

- Não é ninguém!....Ah meninas! – Gina já tinha se sentado e apertava a caixa em seu colo como se temesse que alguém a levasse. Não era uma precaução totalmente errada, já que, na sua histeria Lenina poderia chegar facilmente a aquele ponto.

Hermione se aproximou do grupinho de meninas do sexto ano, e sentou-se atrás da menina de aparelho. As garotas riram ao vê-la se aproximar.

- Até a Monitora Chefe veio saber das fofocas!

- O que você ganhou do seu namorado misterioso, Gina? – perguntou Hermione.

Sem que Gina tivesse tempo de formular uma frase, as outras garotas repetiram a pergunta, pressionando Gina a mostrar o conteúdo da caixa. Vendo o rosto da jovem Weasley perder a cor gradativamente, Hermione teve certeza de que a teoria de Rony estava certa. "Provavelmente aí não tem nada...", ponderou a monitora, "Ou tem algo que já é dela, ou...". Os pensamentos ferviam na cabeça de Hermione.

Sem escolha, Gina abriu vagarosamente a caixa. E puxou o vestido para fora com um grande esforço, como se ele pesasse mais do que ela mesma. Só se ouviram suspiros e frases de espanto – as garotas não estavam esperando algo tão fino. 

- Seda da Malásia... – sussurrou Hermione estendendo os dedos para tocar o tecido. Ela tinha uma expressão compenetrada, como se estivesse fazendo resolvendo cálculos.

Desesperada para tira-la dessa perigosa reflexão Gina quase gritou:

- O que disse?

- É seda da Malásia... – ela ergueu os olhos e sorriu – Parece que seu namorado não conteve despesas.

- Isso é caro, Hermione? – interessou-se Lenina.

Ela assentiu discretamente com a cabeça. A teoria de Rony estava absolutamente descartada. Mione lembrou-se de ter lido num livro, que a seda da Malásia, tecida pelos Atenios (um tipo mágico de bicho da seda), era o tecido mais caro do mundo mágico, além de ser raríssimo. Não era o tipo de coisa que um Weasley poderia comprar.

- Gina, quem te deu isso? – Mione disse, com uma postura descaradamente desconfiada, quase agressiva.

- Eu... eu não sei! – Gina sentiu como se uma luz tivesse se aberto em sua mente. – Eu recebi via coruja... É anônimo!

Que lindo! Um admirador secreto! – todas as garotas suspiravam, menos Hermione. 

Draco observava a tudo de longe, desejando que seu animago fosse uma mosquinha para que ele pudesse saber o que todas aquelas meninas faziam em volta de Gina. 

PLAFT! Uma carta caia barulhenta sobre a mesa, desviando a atenção Draco do grupo de amigas da namorada. O garoto suspirou ao ver que era uma carta de casa. Não demorou muito, ele se levantou e foi para o dormitório aborrecido.

***

- Gina, precisamos conversar.

Hermione tinha perseguido Gina pelos corredores, não importando o que ela fizesse para despista-la. Quando ela finalmente desistiu e resolveu encarar as perguntas da amiga, elas estavam na sala comunal da Grifinória. Gina sentou numa poltrona e Hermione fez o mesmo.

- Você não sabe mesmo quem te deu esse presente?

- Não, eu não sei... – Gina suspirou – Chegou pelo correio coruja, e não tinha nenhum cartão.

Alguns minutos de silencio entre as duas amigas fizeram Gina ter vontade de sair correndo. Detestava ver Hermione tão pensativa, porque tinha certeza que ela ia acabar descobrindo alguma coisa. "Ai! Porque eu não encolhi a porcaria da caixa?!", ela pensou apreensiva.

- Eu acho que sei quem foi! – a garota deu um pulo no sofá. 

- Quem?! – assustada, Gina levou as mãos ao coração e pediu a todas as divindades que conhecia para que a amiga não tivesse descoberto nada.

- Malfoy. – ela disse pausadamente e, para Gina, foi como se ela estivesse dando sua sentença de morte.

A ruiva sentiu-se enjoar. "Pronto, é meu fim... Meu pai vai me matar, minha mãe nunca mais vai parar de chorar, meus irmãos vão TODOS querer um pedaço do Draco.", ela imaginava todas as cenas, "Porque eu não podia ter me apaixonado pelo Colin ou pelo Justino? Ah, pelos deuses! Até se tivesse sido o Snape eu não estaria numa situação tão ruim...". A simples idéia de fazer com o professor de Poções o que ela fazia com Draco a fez se sentir mais enjoada. "Ok, eu estou enlouquecendo!".

- Me dê aqui o vestido. – a monitora ordenou.

- Pra que?! – Gina disse num fio de voz.

- Pra eu ver se esta enfeitiçado ora bolas! – ela disse apanhando o vestido das mãos de Gina.

- Enfeitiçado?

Hermione olhou para Gina sem entender a pergunta, e sacou sua varinha.

- Claro. O que mais Draco poderia querer te mandando um vestido? – ela deu de ombros – Acho que depois que vocês tiveram que estudar juntos.. Foi isso mesmo?

- Er... Foi sim.

- Pois bem... – ela prosseguiu – Depois que vocês tiveram que passar algum tempo juntos, ele pode ter querido te pregar uma peça... Ou pior! Você se lembra do ultimo "presentinho" que ganhou dos Malfoy, não é? – e dizendo isso, Mione se pôs a analisar o vestido.

- Me pregar uma peça... – Gina dizia para sí mesma enquanto via de rabo de olho Hermione vasculhar o vestido em busca de algum sinal de magia negra. – Então ela não acha que eu e o ...

- Disse alguma coisa, Gina?

- Não, não! Não disse nada! Você tem razão! Pode ser um feitiço do Malfoy... – a ruiva tinha um enorme sorriso de alívio no rosto.

Poucos segundos depois, Hermione sentenciou:

- Nada de magia... – ela parecia desapontada. – Nadinha.

- Então certamente não foi o Malfoy que me deu, não é? – Gina apressou-se em dizer.

- Não, a não ser que ele esteja interessando em você. – gracejou.

- Isso seria inusitado, não é? – Gina deu a risada mais amarela da sua vida, mas sua colega não notou.

- Estou intrigada! Além do Malfoy quem teria dinheiro suficiente para bancar um presente desses?

- Eu acho...

Gina até ia falar alguma coisa, mas Hermione tinha feito a pergunta para sí mesma, e continuou falando.

- Tem o Erick Masters, mas ele é da Sonserina, e além disso esta namorando... Hum...Todos os caras da sonserina estão excluídos, não é? – Gina fez que sim com a cabeça – Quem te daria um presente como esse?

- Isso não importa, Mione. Eu não estou interessada em ninguém, então... – ela queria terminar logo com aquela maluquice da amiga.

- Tirando os riquinhos da Sonserina não sobra muita gente! Bem, o garoto mais rico que eu conheço, depois do Malfoy, é o ...

"Ah. Não!", pensou Gina adivinhando os pensamentos da amiga.

- ... o HARRY! – Hermione fez esforço para não gritar. – Claro! Agora que ele está sem namorada...

- Está? – disso Gina não sabia.

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar curioso.

- Está, ele e a Patil terminaram a quase um mês.

- Ainda sim eu acho essa idéia um absurdo total! – Gina protestou vendo que a amiga estava mesmo convicta de que Harry Potter havia lhe mandado um presente.

- E porque não? É perfeitamente possível... – de novo, ela pareceu perigosamente desconfiada – A não ser que você saiba quem te mandou e esta escondendo o jogo.

- Ora essa! – Gina se fez de ofendida – Eu não estou escondendo nada! Bem, seja lá quem for que mandou, eu não estou interessada!

- Você quem sabe... – disse ainda com aquele ar de desconfiança. E completou depois que Gina foi embora – Mas que isso é esquisito, isso é!

***

"É porcaria de sexta carta essa semana!", Draco entrava pisando duro no dormitório do sétimo ano. Ele amassou e queimou a carta como tinha feito com todas as outras. Quando era menor teria feito qualquer coisa por tantas cartas de casa, mas isso já era demais! Sem contar que as cartas não traziam exatamente notícias da família, se tratava apenas de Lúcio projetando seu ego no filho, como sempre. "Porque meu pai tem que ficar repetindo essas coisas na minha cabeça como se eu não soubesse delas?", ele pensou irritado enquanto tirava seus sapatos e se esticava na cama.

Draco já sabia dos planos do pai para o seu futuro desde sempre, e nunca tinha visto nenhum problema neles... até agora. "Ah, as coisas são como são Draco", ele dizia para sí mesmo tentando afastar aquela sombra de dúvida que vinha o atormentando há meses. Ele não sabia bem porque começara a questionar se desejava mesmo seguir aquele destino planejado desde seu nascimento. Talvez tenha sido um processo natural, talvez tenha sido a repetição constante de Lúcio, talvez tenha sido sua vida ter virado de ponta cabeça depois de Gina... Ou tudo isso junto. Ele não sabia. Só sabia que, a cada dia, se aproximava mais e mais do momento crucial da sua vida. E ele não sabia o que fazer... "Eu sei muito bem o que eu tenho que fazer! Sei disso desde que nasci! Ora! Qual a dúvida?", ele tentava se convencer de que nada nele tinha mudado. Cansado de se fazer perguntas, Draco pulou da cama, calçou novamente seus sapatos e decidiu dar uma volta de vassoura. Ele estava seguro de que um pouco de vento no rosto o faria esquecer essas idéias "impróprias para um Malfoy".


	34. Paranóias

34 – Paranóias

Quase dois meses se passaram desde o dia dos namorados. As coisas iam normalmente para todos em Hogwarts, e para Gina e Draco também. A única mudança na rotina tinha sido a do lugar onde eles se encontravam. Bem, havia mais uma coisa: morrendo de medo de que Mione descobrisse algo, Gina tinha ficado mais prudente, fora isso, tudo continuava igual.

Falando em Hermione, ao saber que ela achava que Harry tinha mandando o vestido à Gina, Draco ficou muito ofendido:

- Era só o que faltava! Nem em um milhão de anos o Potter teria o bom gosto de comprar uma coisa tão fina! Ele ainda usa óculos remendados! Isso sem contar aquelas ridículas camisas xadrez... – ele reclamou enciumado.

- Não seja exagerado! Ele não tem tão mal gosto assim... – Gina ria.

- Ah! Defendendo o Potter, né? – Draco cruzou os braços e bufou como uma criança mimada – Vai lá ficar com o grande-herói-que-se-veste-como-espantalho!

- Ai que dramático! – Gina deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha – Você sabe muito bem que os olhos de sapinhos cozidos dele não fazem mais a minha cabeça! Eu só estava dizendo que o gosto dele não é tão ruim, só isso... Você não precisa massacra-lo sempre que tem oportunidade!

Draco deu um meio sorriso.

- Eu preciso, e vou massacra-lo por um motivo bem simples: Ele preferiu a Patil à você. – disse pausadamente - Ele tem um PÉSSIMO gosto...

- Aí você tem razão! – Gina deu uma gargalhada.

- Você não aprende? Eu sempre tenho razão! – e antes que garota pudesse protestar, Draco beijou-a calorosamente.

Como vocês podem ver, o relacionamento deles continuou o mesmo.

Num dia do final de abril, houve um pequeno acontecimento para perturbar aquela calmaria. Gina havia se atrasado, porque Colin tinha resolvido lhe contar as ultimas fofocas no corredor, e quando ela entrou silenciosamente na sala, Draco não percebeu.

Ela reparou que ele lia algo num pedaço de pergaminho, ao lado dele, numa cadeira, havia aquele envelope que ela já havia visto antes. Preto, com o brasão da família Malfoy. 

- Recebendo noticias de casa? – ela disse alegremente.

- Gina! – ele levou um grande susto – É... Pois é!

Ele parecia incomodado, mas Gina não deu muita atenção a isso, porque julgou que fosse pelo susto.

- Me deixa ver? – ela pediu sorrindo

- Ah, não Gina... – ele estava visivelmente constrangido – Não tem nada de interessante aqui.

- Deve ter sim! – ela discordou sorrindo, a curiosidade aguçada pela negativa de Draco – Sua casa deve ser um lugar muito empolgante, afinal você tem recebido cartas todos os dias!

"Como é que ela sabe?!", ele se perguntou amaldiçoando sua indiscrição. Diante da falta de reação de Draco, Gina fez um movimento rápido e tirou a carta das mãos dele. Mais rápido ainda a carta de desfez nas mãos dela, se transformando naquela areia escura que Gina já havia visto antes. Ela deu um grito assustado e pulou para trás, e Draco fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Tudo isso em poucos segundos.

- O que foi isso?! Porque tinha um feitiço de autodestruição nessa carta? – ela disse chocada.

O assombro de Gina não era exagerado, ela sabia que esses feitiços eram costumeiramente colocado em cartas que continham segredos, por motivos óbvios. E um segredo de um Malfoy, ponderou Gina, não podia ser boa coisa. 

- Papai é meio paranóico... – a frase foi dita com ironia e ele deu de ombros sorrindo.

- Meio paranóico? Draco, o que tinha aqui que ninguém pudesse ler?

Draco meneou a cabeça, desviando o olhar.

- Com seu pai querendo mandar o meu para Azkaban todos os dias, é normal que ele seja um pouquinho prevenido. – ele tentava manter um ar descontraído.

Gina não mudou nenhum milímetro a sua expressão de espanto e desconfiança. "Legal, agora ela vai achar que eu estou tramando a morte de alguém...", o rosto de Draco não deixava transparecer seu nervosismo. "Eu não fiz nada de errado! É só uma droga de carta, eu não tenho que ficar tão nervoso."

- Tem alguma coisa muito errada nisso, não tem Draco? – ela disse abraçando-o.

- Agora você quem esta sendo paranóica... – ele a abraçava, balançando o corpo levemente, como se embalasse um bebê - ... Que tipo de coisa errada poderia haver, hein? É só o jeito de meu pai, você sabe...

Ela sabia. Sabia que o "jeito" de Lúcio Malfoy era colocar as memórias de Tom Riddle nas mãos de meninas inocentes. Sabia que o "jeito" dele era ser um Comensal da Morte. Aquela carta se desfazendo em sua mão lhe trouxe de volta uma verdade perturbadora que Gina vinha ignorando a alguns meses: Draco era um Malfoy. E ser um Malfoy era mais do que fazer piadas sobre os filhos de trouxa, ou ter rivalidades escolares com O Menino Que Sobreviveu. Haviam outras implicações ligadas a aquele sobrenome. Gina sabia...

- Não vai acontecer nada ruim, não é?

Ela olhava profundamente nos olhos do namorado, procurando alguma segurança em que pudesse se apoiar. E encontrou. Não havia mais aquela sombra de nervosismo de alguns segundos atrás. Ele sorria tranqüilamente como se aquele momento de tensão nunca tivesse acontecido. Ela respirou com força e retribuiu o sorriso.

- Não tem nada errado, Gina... Nada errado... – ele disse para ela e para sí mesmo.


	35. O visitante noturno

35 – O visitante noturno

Gina não esqueceu facilmente aquele episódio da carta. E como poderia? Todas as vezes em que estava com Draco ele sempre estava despachando a coruja, queimando uma carta, escondendo algo depressa nas vestes. Quando ela o buscava com o olhar na mesa, lá estava ele recebendo uma carta. Ela notou como ele lia com desinteresse, como as vezes nem lia, e nunca mandava uma resposta. Se ele recebia noticias de casa, não deveria mandar noticias da sua vida escolar? Ela estava preocupada, mas todas as vezes que tentou puxar aquele assunto Draco arrumava os modos mais insólitos de fazer a conversa se desviar, e de faze-la esquecer das suas intenções iniciais. Mas com o passar dos dias, ela foi se acalmando e justificando para sí mesma as esquisitices daquela história. Acabou por não pensar mais no assunto.

"Graças aos deuses" Hermione nunca mais tinha dito nada a respeito de seu presente de dia dos namorados, de Harry ou de Draco. Ela estava ocupada demais estudando para ocupar-se da vida de Gina. Quem demorou a dar trégua foi Lenina...

- Mas ele não mandou mais nada?

- Nadinha... – Gina respondia sem entusiasmo

- D-U-V-I-D-O! – ela apoiou as mãos na cintura – Um garoto apaixonado o suficiente pra te comprar aquele vestido, não ia desistir assim!

- Sei lá, Leny! Talvez ele tenha mudado de idéia! – Gina disse um tanto quanto grossa. – Ah! Desculpe Leny! Eu não queria ser rude, é que...

- Tudo bem... – a amiga sorriu – Sabe o que eu acho? Que você sabe muito bem quem é o gatinho e esta escondendo o jogo...

Gina riu, dissimulando surpresa.

- Amiga, você tem cada idéia!

Novamente, tudo ia se ajeitando. Mas Gina não estava totalmente tranqüila. Mesmo com a alegre notícia do casamento de Gui no final do ano letivo (com uma garota francesa... Gina conhecia aquele nome de alguma lugar...) ela não se sentia tranqüila. Talvez por aquele ano estar sendo muito surpreendente, Gina estava sempre preparada para algo. Como se alguma coisa não estivesse bem... Estava tão sensível que até a leitura de mão da Prof. Sibila a assustava.

- Dias ruins se aproximam! Oh! Pobrezinha! Espere pelo sinal! – a voz soou etérea como sempre.

"Espere pelo sinal...Que coisa mais imbecil pra se dizer! Humf! Bela previsão!", ela resmungava após a aula, "Eu devia ter feito como a Mione e largado essa aula estúpida."

Mas numa noite de lua crescente, Gina recebeu um sinal...

***

Os pés gelados... "Eu deixei as janelas abertas?". Impossível, nas noites de frio os elfos domésticos fechavam as janelas dos quartos do castelo. Mas Gina se sentia gelada. Nos pés, subindo pelos tornozelos, nos joelhos, no quadril, na barriga... Tudo tão frio! Gelado! "Não, não...". os movimentos do corpo não obedeciam. Cada vez mais frio. A sensação desagradável atingiu a cabeça. Doía, doía... ela conhecia bem aquele processo. Ela sabia. Tinha sido assim quando ele usara seu corpo pra fazer coisas que ela não queria. Era desse jeito que ele sugava sua energia... "Não... Isso já acabou, vá embora!". Os olhos fechados lacrimejavam.

- Bom dia menina Virgínia!

Como se respondesse a uma ordem, Gina levantou imediatamente.

O quarto vazio. As camas arrumadas. As janelas abertas. Tom Riddle sentando no balcão da janela, balançando os pés no ar. Gina já tinha visto tudo aquilo antes. "Eu estou sonhando."

- Não é dia ainda, Tom... 

Se sentia entorpecida, cansada. Se não fosse aquela estranha força que sentia no ar, ela achava que cairia desmaiada. Tom olhou para a Lua atrás de sí e sorriu.

- Observação inteligente! 

- Vá embora... – Gina levou as mãos às têmporas, falando com muita dificuldade. Baixinho, como que reza. – Vá embora, vá embora...

Ele agiu como se não tivesse escutado o apelo. Deu um pequeno pulo para o chão, e sentou-se na beirada da cama de Gina.

- Aliás, você esta cada vez mais inteligente! – ele passou paternalmente a mão na cabeça de Gina (que ainda repetia as mesmas palavras) – Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você.... 

As mãos de Riddle sobre ela, davam nojo, davam medo. Gina quis reagir, quis livrar-se daquele castigo, mas algo a impedia. Ela começou a chorar copiosamente, escondendo o rosto com as mãos e soluçando alto. "Eu nunca vou me livrar disso...", ela não teve certeza se tinha falado ou se só estava pensado. Não fazia diferença.

- Não chora... – seu tom de voz era calmo, quase doce – Você esta tão bonita! Tão esperta! Vamos lá, você sabe que só os fracos choram... – sem alterar o tom de voz, ele ordenou – Pare.

As lágrimas pararam de fluir, como se tivessem se esgotado.

- Porque você não me deixa em paz? – disse num murmúrio muito baixo

- Porque eu sou seu amigo. – aquela convicção, aquele brilho insano nos olhos – Eu sou seu melhor amigo. E vim te dar os parabéns!

- Parabéns pelo que?

- Muito bom que você tenha finalmente desistido do Potter. – ele falava com intimidade, como um irmão mais velho. O tom de voz, o modo como ele gesticulava lentamente... Enfim, ele a torturava, mesmo que não fizesse nada. – Ele não era mesmo uma boa escolha. Muito magrinho... E, além disso, ele vai viver muito...

As frases se repetiam. Gina sentia como se já tivesse vivido aquela cena mais de cem vezes. Sentia-se presa naquele pesadelo a anos. "Talvez, se eu ficar bem quietinha, ele vá embora...", ela pensou desesperada, as lágrimas grossas querendo rolar pelo rosto, mas presas dentro dos olhos. A visão turva, os soluços reprimidos...

- O Malfoy é uma escolha muito melhor! Lúcio, não é esse o nome dele?

- Draco... – ela corrigiu – Lúcio é o pai.

****

- Bem, eu estou um pouco desatualizado, você sabe... – ele sorriu. Gina lembrou de como o tinha achado bonito da primeira vez que o viu sorrindo. Sentiu uma dor forte na cabeça, e náuseas. – Mas se é um Malfoy, é uma boa escolha. Eles tem estado do meu lado a décadas! Você mesma me disse isso, lembra?...

- Não! O Draco é diferente! Você não o conhece!

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso.

- Eu não preciso! O sobrenome fala por ele. O que te faz pensar que ele vai fugir a regra? Não seja boba menina! – ele deu a sua gargalhada esganiçada, desagradável, cruel – Isso é pedir demais de você, não é?

Movida por uma enorme raiva, uma raiva doentia que só Tom Riddle podia provocar, ela se levantou, ficando em pé na cama.

- Vá embora! – Gina gritou com toda força de seus pulmões. Ele não moveu nem um músculo. – Você é um mentiroso! Você esta na minha cabeça! Você não é real!

- Eu vou... – ele assentiu tranqüilamente – Mas eu volto. Porque eu faço parte de você. Você tem razão, eu estou na sua cabeça... Então, - ele deu de ombros - eu volto.

Gina ficou paralisada de terror quando ele se levantou e se moveu sobre os lençóis, indo em sua direção. 

- Bom dia menina!

Ele deu um beijo infantil, suave, carinhoso, na testa de Gina. Foi quase dor.


	36. Um Malfoy Uma Weasley

36 – Um Malfoy... Uma Weasley...

Gina foi a primeira menina do quarto a acordar, ainda estava escuro, o Sol apenas ameaçava se levantar. Liberta do pesadelo Gina chorou amargamente, como sempre fazia quando sonhava com Tom Riddle. Ela se sentia mal, náuseas, tontura, fraqueza, nojo. "Até em sonhos ele faz mal para as pessoas...", ela pensava em meio a um soluço e outro. 

- Gina... – era Lenina, que dormia na cama ao lado e fora acordada pelo choro da amiga – O que foi?

- Eu sonhei... Um pesadelo... – ela abraçou a amiga

Mesmo com as poucas palavras, ela compreendeu.

- Foi um daqueles sonhos, não foi? Vamos, eu levo você para a Ala Hospitalar... – disse Lenina, sabendo o que aqueles pesadelos provocavam na garota.

Precisou de quase todo o dia e de muito chocolate para se recuperar. Mesmo que lá pelas dez da manhã Gina já se sentisse disposta para ir para sala de aula, Madame Pomfrey não quis nem pensar no assunto.

- A Srta. precisa de muito repouso. Só saí daqui quando estiver inteiramente recuperada.

Não era tão ruim, tudo que Gina queria era ficar quietinha e esquecer que tinha tido aquele maldito sonho. O mal estar físico tinha passado, mas ela ainda estava assustada e frágil. Só voltou ao normal mesmo quando seu irmão veio ver se ela estava bem, um pouco antes do almoço. Rony acabou convencendo Madame Pomfrey a dar alta a Gina para que ela pudesse almoçar no salão principal.

- Por favor! Almoçar com todo mundo vai fazer bem pra ela!

- Isso mesmo! – disse Gina pulando da cama – E eu já estou bem melhor!

- Esta certo. – ela disse contrariada - Mas que fique claro que eu preferia que a Srta. passasse a noite em observação.

Depois de receber mimos dos amigos durante todo o almoço, Gina arrumou uma desculpa e foi encontrar-se com Draco. Naquele dia, mais do que nunca ela desejava encontra-lo. "Sonho ruim, dia ruim...", era o que sempre dizia sua mãe, e Gina começava acreditar nisso

- Como você está? – foi a primeira coisa que Draco disse ao chegar. – Eu ouvi dizer que você estava na enfermaria! O que houve?

- Eu tive um pesadelo... – disse sem entusiasmo, porque não queria que parecesse um assunto muito importante. – Mas eu estou melhor agora.

Draco a olhou de alto a baixo, querendo confirmar o que ela havia dito. Achou que ela parecia abatida, mas como ela disse que estava melhor ele não se preocupou.

Gina fez o mesmo, analisou-o com atenção, sem nem saber porque. Só soube o que estava procurando quando encontrou. 

- Outra carta? - ela apontou com a cabeça para o volume no bolso de Draco.

Ele confirmou, olhando-a com estranheza. "Acaba de sair da enfermaria e vem perguntar das minhas cartas?", ele pensou. Ele se perguntava se havia sido apenas o sonho, ou se tinha acontecido mais alguma coisa. Achou melhor não expor sua dúvida a Gina.

- E você não vai me dizer o que há nela, não é?

O tom era desolado, um pouco irônico. Draco sentiu que ela estava fazendo rodeios e começou a ficar desconfortável.

- Eu já te disse que não é nada demais. São só as coisas da minha casa, nada que... – respondeu com impaciência. 

- Você está mentindo! – ela elevou o tom de voz – Eu sei que está...

- Gina o que você tem? – disse sem esconder a preocupação na voz – Eu não estou mentindo! Da onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Ele me disse... Eu sonhei com ele e ele me disse.

Draco riu, porque não encontrou sentido naquelas palavras. "Talvez ela esteja com febre", ele ponderou. Mas, no fundo, ele sabia aonde ela queria chegar com aquela conversa.

- Você não pode ficar assim por causa de um sonho! – ele passou a mão no rosto dela com carinho. – Acho que você devia dormir um pouco... E quem é esse "ele", hein?

- Tom Riddle... As vezes eu sonho com ele...

Draco não teve reação. A verdade é que ele se sentia um pouco culpado pela história do diário. Não era exatamente culpa, é que era constrangedor saber que seu próprio pai tinha sido o culpado por algo tão grave. 

- E como ele é?

- Ele quem? – ela se surpreendeu - Tom Riddle?

- Claro! – ele debochou – Quem mais ia ser?

- Eu não sei... - era difícil encontrar as palavras pra definir um pesadelo – Porque você quer saber?

Aquela pergunta, aqueles dias tensos. "Não era bem assim que nós deveríamos ter essa conversa", ele pensou imaginando aonde aquilo ia terminar. 

- Bem, se ele vai ser meu "chefe", é bom que eu saiba algo sobre ele. – disse em tom de piada, cedendo a um impulso. 

Gina contraiu os lábios e olhou pra ele com severidade.

- Não brinque com essas coisas.

- Eu não estou brincando...

Por alguns segundos, ela achou que tinha imaginado. Ele não podia ter dito aquilo a sério. E não podia estar fazendo uma piada tão cruel. Mas Gina sabia que era sério. "Eu não quero ouvir isso. Vamos voltar e fingir que isso não aconteceu.", uma voz suplicava dentro dela. Mas, no fundo, ela sabia que aquele assunto não poderia ser evitado por muito mais tempo.

- Draco, você não pode estar falando sério...

Sem saber o que fazer, Draco usou a velha técnica de "o ataque é a melhor defesa", foi agressivo.

- Ora, Gina! Não haja como se não soubesse! – ele vociferou.

"Porque estava gritando comigo?" Gina olhou para ele incrédula do que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ele estava confirmando? Não estava nem preocupado em desmentir, em justificar. 

- Eu sabia, mas achei que você era diferente! – ela imitou-lhe o tom de voz.

- E o que fez você pensar que eu seria diferente das últimas mil gerações de Malfoys? – ele disse gesticulando e se afastando dela. A cada palavra que dizia, Draco achava que estava sendo precipitado e estúpido demais. Mas algo havia começado que ele não podia mais parar.

- Você está comigo, não está? – ela elevou mais ainda o tom de voz – Pra mim isso é um sinal de que você não é como os outros Malfoys!

Gina tinha usado um bom argumento. Essas palavras certamente tiveram algum efeito em Draco, mas ele não queria pensar nisso agora. Eles estavam brigando, e tudo que ele mais queria era dar uma resposta rápida. Ele suspirou, baixou o tom de voz, mas não a tensão na fala.

- Olha, não é assim tão fácil... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos – Meu pai, enfim, minha família esperam coisas de mim... Eu não posso, nem quero e nem devo decepcioná-los.

Gina segurou a mão de Draco, mordeu o lábio, e olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

- E a mim? A mim você pode decepcionar?

Nenhuma resposta. Ele estava sem expressão, mantendo os olhos firmes na mão delicada que segurava seu braço. "Porque ela tem que agir assim? Não era óbvio, que dizer, eu sou um Malfoy...", ele justificava para sí mesmo.

- Eu não te prometi nada. – ele disse com frieza – Você criou expectativas demais, eu não posso corresponder a elas.

"O que esta acontecendo?", pensou a ruiva, achando que de repente, eles estavam tão distantes. Eram um Malfoy e uma Weasley. Só isso.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você esteja me dizendo isso! – ela já estava gritando novamente.

- E eu não acredito que você esteja fazendo esse drama! – ele bateu com força em uma das mesas, fazendo Gina suspender a respiração por um instante – Quem você achou que estava namorando? Com algum tipo de herói, como o Potter? Eu sou um Malfoy! – ele fez questão de dizer seu sobrenome mais alto - Não achei que você fosse esquecer disso com tanta facilidade! 

Havia um quê de maldade nas palavras de Draco. Os olhos castanhos de Gina se encheram de lágrimas. "Como eu pude ser tão boba?", e as palavras de Tom Riddle voltaram a sua mente, escarnecendo dela.

- Eu não posso ficar com alguém que quer ser um Comensal da Morte, Draco... – a voz embargada pelas lágrimas - Não posso... Você não pode fazer isso comigo!

Mesmo olhando com o canto dos olhos, ele sentia todo peso do olhar de Gina. Ele podia sentir a cobrança sobre seus ombros. Precisava sair daquela situação sufocante.

- E você não pode me impor essa escolha. – ele encerrou a discussão.

Um Draco furioso e confuso saiu da sala batendo a porta, e deixou pra trás uma Gina perplexa e chorosa. 


	37. Uma Prova de Amizade

37 – Uma prova de amizade.

Draco passou como uma bala pela entrada secreta da Sonserina, atropelou três estudantes do primeiro ano, ignorou um "olá" de uma garota bonita de cabelos escuros e disse alguma coisa bem mal educada para seus dois guarda costas (que ultimamente andavam sem rumo, já que Draco sempre queria sair sozinho).

Quando entrou no dormitório, não teve problemas em arrancar um pergaminho em branco das mãos de um dos estudantes que fazia sua lição. Aproveitou e pegou também a pena que ele segurava. O rapaz não reagiu. Apenas lançou um olhar diabólico, que teria assustado a muitos Lufa-Lufa. Rapidamente ele despejou sua raiva em forma de palavras polidas, escritas no pergaminho.

"Pai,

Como estão você e a minha mãe? Bem, eu espero. Eu estou muito bem.

Eu agradeço a sua atenção esses meses todos, com tantas cartas e recomendações. E entendo a sua preocupação em me lembrar da minha responsabilidade. Mas isso não é mais preciso. Receio que suas cartas estejam ficando repetitivas. Não me leve a mal, pai. O que quero dizer, é que você pode se ocupar dos seus afazeres, porque eu estou consciente da minha vida futura. 

E há uma outra coisa... receber cartas todos os dias esta começando a me constranger em frente aos outros rapazes (e das moças!). Você entende, não?

Antes que eu me esqueça, agradeça a minha mãe pela ajuda. 

Eu me despeço aqui, esperando não ter tomado muito do seu tempo. 

Draco"

Os olhos cinzentos passearam pela carta e detiveram-se na parte onde agradecia a sua mãe. Ele já havia agradecido em uma carta particular, mas achou melhor incluir ali também, para deixar o tom mais natural. Ele sentiu uma pontada no coração ao pensar que estava agradecendo pela sugestão do vestido. Não, claro que ela não sabia quem seria a presenteada. Draco apenas pediu uma sugestão, sobre algo que impressionasse uma garota, e Narcisa falou sobre a seda da Malásia. "Se eu fosse uma jovem da sua idade, ficaria muito impressionada", ela escrevera.

Draco enviou a carta tão logo terminou de escreve-la certo de que não receberia resposta. "É bom mesmo...". Ele só lamentava que tivesse tomado aquela atitude tarde demais.

***

- Gina, querida, o que foi? – Lenina balançava as mãos ansiosamente, enquanto Gina chorava de forma muito barulhenta. Estava deitada, com a cabeça no travesseiro e os braços estendidos sobre ela.

Mas a insistência da amiga não adiantou muita coisa, tudo que Lenina conseguiu arrancar de Gina, foi um "Por favor me deixe sozinha!". Ela não hesitou em respeitar o pedido. Os pensamentos da ruiva não tinham muita variação, ela só chorava e se perguntava como tinha acreditado que seu relacionamento poderia ter dado certo. Com o tempo, ela foi se acalmando, os soluços foram cessando, as lágrimas permaneceram, mas agora silenciosas e calmas. Fora uma longa tarde...

Gina não desceu para o jantar. Não tinha fome, não tinha ânimo para descer as escadas, para encarar todos os alunos de colégio... para encarar Draco. E não queria ter que responder as perguntas das amigas sobre os motivos dos seus olhos vermelhos. "Mas amanhã na aula elas vão perguntar...", ela pensou suspirando. Ainda estava deitada, de uniforme amassado, com o rosto molhado quando alguém a surpreendeu.

- Gina? – uma mão leve tocou seu ombro. Ela reconheceu a voz e se levantou imediatamente. – Podemos conversar?

- Mione, eu não estou muito bem... – ela fungou e tentou secar o rosto com as mãos - Não podemos falar outro dia?

- Mas é por isso mesmo! – Hermione sentou-se na beirada da cama – Eu andei conversando com a Leny e nós estamos preocupadas com você.

- Não dê atenção para as histórias da Lenina. Foi só um dia ruim...

- Mas não é só por hoje. Eu acho, nós achamos, que esse seu "dia ruim" tem a ver com seus sumiços dos últimos meses...

- Que sumiços? – Gina corou. Ela realmente não estava esperando. Alguém tinha notado seus desaparecimentos das tardes? "Isso porque eu achava que ninguém me notava!", ela pensou.

- Você achou que ninguém ia perceber? – ela perguntou, lendo-lhe os pensamentos – Seu irmão esta muito desconfiado. Ele também acha que você esta escondendo alguma coisa. E você está.

Não era uma pergunta, era uma firmação muito segura. Gina fez que "sim" com a cabeça. Estava muito cansada de mentir, muito desapontada, muito triste. Não se sentia com forças pra negar. Que ela descobrisse. Que diferença isso faria agora?

- É um garoto, não é? – Hermione a olhava amigavelmente.

- É... – Gina respondeu num suspiro.

- E porque você não contou pra gente? O Rony é um pouco ciumento, mas eu poderia ajudar a "amacia-lo"...

- Mione não é tão fácil... – Gina deu uma risada nervosa – O garoto ele... bem, vocês não iam gostar de saber, por isso eu não contei.

Hermione pareceu ponderar por um instante e depois suas sobrancelhas se ergueram e seu rosto se iluminou em sinal compreensão.

- Ele te deu o vestido. E não é o Harry, agora eu sei que não. – ela falava rápido demais, sem dar tempo para Gina replicar. – Se você não quis nos contar porque nós não iríamos gostar... GINA! Ele é um sonserino?

"Esta ficando quente...", Gina pensou dando um sorriso muito amarelo.

- É, sonserino é uma palavra muito boa pra o que ele é. Mas Mione, eu acho que é melhor eu não dizer quem ele é porque nós terminamos, e isso não importa mais.

Hermione não ouviu nada que foi dito depois de "sonserino é uma palavra muito boa pra o que ele é". Ela simplesmente continuou falando como se nunca tivesse parado.

- Erick Masters!

- Quem?! – Gina estava chocada. Será que era TÃO impossível que ela tivesse ter algo com Draco que Hermione nem pensava nessa possibilidade? Era.

- Não? – Mione a olhava com surpresa. – Mas se não é o Masters eu nem posso imaginar quem seria! Ah! Claro que é ele! Não precisa mentir pra mim, eu não vou contar nada pra ninguém. Além disso, dos sonserinos todos, esse não é dos piores... Ele é até... Hum... Bonitinho.

- Não! Eu nem conheço esse garoto! – Gina deu uma gargalhada. Tinha tanta vontade de saber o que a amiga diria. Tanta! Mas não podia fazer isso... Bem, também não podia ter namorado Draco e mesmo assim... – O sonserino é outro!

Hermione desanimou, como quando Snape lhe tirava pontos. Ela não entendia como podia estar errada. Mas adaptou-se depressa a nova situação, retomou seu ar esperto e voltou a falar.

- Maurice Clark? Nossa, Gina seu irmão te mataria se soubesse... Tudo bem que o amor é cego, mas...

- Não, Hermione, não...

Novamente, Mione continuou falando, sem dar muita atenção as negativas da amiga. Ela citava nomes de garotos com quem Gina nunca nem tinha falado. Com medo de que a lista chegasse em Crabbe ou Goyle, ela achou melhor interromper.

- Draco Malfoy. – Gina ergueu a voz para tentar chamar a atenção.

Funcionou. A garota de cabelos lanzudos parou de falar e analisou a expressão de Gina.

- Como é?

- Draco Malfoy. – ela repetiu pausadamente, com os olhos grudados nos de Mione. - Eu estava namorando Draco Malfoy. 

Gina achou que estava preparada para todas as reações da amiga, mas não estava. Quando ela começou a rir, a gargalhar, Gina ficou absolutamente boquiaberta, não podia nem imaginar o que havia de tão engraçado. "Ela não devia estar brigando comigo?".

- Você ouviu o que eu disse? Eu disse que estava namorando o Malfoy!

- Não, não estava! – Hermione ainda ria.

- Estava sim. – Gina disse muito séria.

- Estava?! – a risada cessou imediatamente – Malfoy? Gina, se você não quer me contar quem era tudo bem, mas não diga essas coisas eu quase acreditei...

'Eu é que não acredito!", Gina se levantou, vendo que a amiga se recusava a acreditar no que ela dizia.

- Espera, Gi! – ela pegou no braço dela, fazendo com que ela voltasse a se sentar. – Isso é sério mesmo?

- É.

Hermione estava de olhos apertados, murmurou algumas coisas que Gina não entendeu, passou a mão nos cabelos, olhou para Gina, olhou para o chão, murmurou mais alguma coisa que terminava com "eu devia ter adivinhado...". Só então ela dirigiu a palavra a Gina novamente.

- Isso acontece desde aquela vez em que eu...

Adivinhando que ela se referia a vez em que tinha visto Gina indo se encontrar com Draco na árvore, ela a interrompeu.

- Desde alguns meses antes disso.

- Meses?! Pelos deuses! – ela balançava a cabeça – Gina, isso é impossível, ele é um Malfoy... Ele não encostaria em você!

Gina revirou os olhos nas órbitas.

- Ele encostou. – houve uma pequena variação da cor do rosto de Gina. Ela ficou ligeiramente rosada. - E bastante.

Ao ouvir o "bastante", Hermione arregalou os olhos, ficou cor de cera e foi tomada por uma expressão de horror e choque. Gina ficou escarlate ao compreender em que ela tinha pensando.

- Não encostou TANTO assim! – ela enfatizou, e Hermione voltou a respirar normalmente.

- Ah bom... Mas mesmo assim, - ela voltou a falar rapidamente – aonde você estava com a cabeça? Ele enfeitiçou você! Só pode ser isso...

- Ele não me enfeitiçou. Antes tivesse enfeitiçado...

Gina contou-lhe toda a história. Todos os detalhes, desde seus encontros para estudo, passando pelo baile e terminando tragicamente na sua última discussão. Ao terminar, as lágrimas voltaram a brotar dos olhos de Gina e ela recebeu um abraço carinhoso da amiga.

- Eu sinto muito! Bem, na verdade eu acho melhor assim. Mas eu fico triste que você esteja sofrendo... Como você pôde esquecer quem ele era? Como pôde se apaixonar pelo Malfoy? – ela perguntou com sinceridade absoluta. Não conseguia, por mas que estivesse tentando, entender o que faria alguém se apaixonar por Draco. 

- E você acha que eu queria? – Gina deu um sorriso triste – Eu não queria isso. Eu detestava aquele garoto e o que o nome dele significava para minha família! Mas as coisas ficaram fora de controle de repente... – olhar dela se perdeu no vazio e ela parou de falar.

De repente, Hermione franziu o cenho. 

- Seu irmão vai te matar quando souber. E vai matar o Malfoy também.

- Por favor não conte nada ao Rony! Ele faria um, escândalo, contaria pro papai. Você imagina só se meu pai resolve tirar satisfações com Lúcio Malfoy? Mione, você tem guardar segredo....

- Você tem toda razão. – ela concordou muito séria – Isso pode dar problema bem grave...

- Então eu posso contar com você?

- Se você me prometer que não vai mais se encontrar com esse cretino! – Mione disse energicamente.

- E porque eu faria isso? – o tom era de desesperança. 

- Então esse segredo fica entre nós duas! – ela abriu um sorriso e as duas selaram o compromisso.

Hermione saiu do quarto confiante de que cumpriria até o fim a sua palavra, ela sabia dos riscos que estavam envolvidos. "Nem que o Rony faça greve de fome eu digo alguma coisa!". Só Gina não tinha muita certeza se poderia cumprir sua parte no trato, já que tudo em que ela podia pensar era em ver Draco novamente. 


	38. Todo Mundo Se Machuca

38 – Todo mundo se machuca...

"The lengths that I will go to  
The distance in your eyes  
Oh no I've said too much  
I set it up..."

Três semanas se passaram e mais uma folhinha fora arrancada do calendário...

Gina havia retomado o que Mione chamava de "sanidade" e "vida normal". Tinha inventado uma mentira qualquer para Lenina, para Rony e para todos que perguntavam porque ela estava tão abatida naqueles dias. Não se importou quando todos pensaram que sua tristeza era pela retomada de namoro de Harry e Parvati. "Que pensem o que quiserem...". 

Por ser a única que sabia da verdade, Hermione era a mais esforçada em fazer Gina feliz, levando-a para cima e pra baixo e não deixando que ela ficasse sozinha um instante sequer. Não era só o receio de que ela voltasse a se encontrar com Malfoy, ela também queria poupar a amiga de ter que ficar a sós com seus pensamentos. Ela não conseguia compreender como alguém tão doce como Gina podia gostar tanto de uma pessoa tão...tão...tão Malfoy! E se Hermione já o detestava, agora isso era um caso de quase ódio. Que ele lhe chamasse de sangue ruim tudo bem, mas fazer sua amiga sofrer? Não haviam sido poucas as vezes que Gina tinha impedido da monitora ir tirar satisfações com ele em plena hora do jantar. Jantar... Às refeições Gina comparecia por mera formalidade, já que não estava comendo normalmente. Um olhar mais atento perceberia que ela tinha perdido algum peso naquelas semanas e que já não corava tão vigorosamente como antes. E claro que ela tinha o cuidado de sentar-se de costas para a mesa da Sonserina. Tinha tanta vontade de falar com ele! Mas como poderia se não agüentava nem olha-lo?

Gina não conhecia palavras suficientes para agradecer Hermione por estar a ajudando tanto... Ou tentando lhe fazer companhia pelo menos. Mas em uma tarde nublada de sexta-feira, Gina teve que pedir alguns minutos para ficar sozinha. Se sentia sufocada as vezes. Não pelos amigos, mas por sí mesma. Pelo sentimento cruel que impedia que ela sorrisse. Precisava ficar sozinha... Sem nenhum plano, nenhum motivo. Apenas queria ficar consigo mesma, talvez entender tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido. Quem sabe até descobrir o ponto onde ela tinha perdido o juízo e se entregado a aquele sentimento que agora a torturava.

- Se cuida... – a despedida de Mione fazia parecer que Gina daria a volta ao mundo. Ela só ia dar uma volta pelos jardins.

***

- Estão sabendo da última? – disse Pansy Parkinson invadindo a conversa dos meninos do time de quadribol da sua casa.

- Não, mas eu aposto que você sabe... – Draco irônico. Ela não entendeu.

- Sei mesmo!

- Então, nenêm, diz logo e desaparece depois. – disse Montague rudemente.

- Eu desapareço, pode deixar... - Apesar da total grossura da ordem, Pansy pareceu gostar muito e deu um beijo rápido no capitão do time (e ainda seu namorado).

"Porque quando EU mandava essa ridícula sumir ela não sumia?", Draco pensou com uma irritação exagerada para o assunto. Ele andava muito exagerado. Todos notavam, até mesmo Crabbe e Goyle estavam sendo mais xingados do que de costume. O único que não percebia nada era Draco, ele achava que estava tudo bem. "E está!". Ele achava que estava tudo perfeitamente normal. "E está! Na verdade, eu me sinto melhor do que nunca!". Ele mentia para sí mesmo. Descaradamente. 

- A Weasley! – ouvir Pansy dizer aquele nome despertou Draco das suas divagações, ele a ouvia com mais atenção do que jamais tinha ouvido – Desde que o Potter voltou com a namoradinha dele, ela esta mais sonsa do que já era!

- Como assim? – Draco disse ardendo de curiosidade.

- Você não reparou?

- Eu não fico reparando nos Weasley. Agora dá pra explicar logo a porcaria da fofoca?

- Ela esta mais magra, deve estar fazendo greve de fome. Se bem que isso deve ser rotina na casa dela, né? – Pansy e os garotos riram. Draco achou que era uma piada muito velha e muito babaca. – E dizem que ela anda chorando pelos cantos por aí... Isso não é meigo? Agora quanto a ela estar sem comer, eu até acho bom porque ela bem que precisava perder uns quilinhos e... 

- Aonde você vai, cara? – um dos rapazes disse ao ver Draco afastando-se do grupo.

Ele não respondeu. "Bando de idiotas...", ele pensou sem entusiasmo. Estava tentando se distrair, e esta indo bem até vir a Parkinson com aquele assunto desagradável. Que perseguição! "Se ela está chorando é porque ela é uma boba! Uma chorona! Eu não tenho culpa.", ele pensava sem notar que se defendia das próprias acusações. Tinha vontade de ver como ela estava, de lhe dar um abraço e perguntar porque ela estava triste. Aí começava o problema. Ele sabia porque ela estava chorando. "E se for mesmo pelo Potter?", ele pensava, mas seu ego e seu bom senso repeliam a idéia. "Não é mais problema meu", o barulho das conversas dos jovens ficava cada vez mais pra trás. 

***

Gina deu a volta na quadra de quadribol a passos muito lentos. Ela preferia cruza-la, mas havia um jogo em andamento e ela teve medo de levar um balaço na testa. "Só faltava essa." Logo não havia mais barulho, nem balaços, em nada... Só aquela enorme árvore, o gramado limpinho (a não ser pelas pequenas flores brancas que caiam das outras árvores em volta). Ela sentou-se no chão e abraçou os joelhos. "O que eu faço agora?", nunca uma pergunta fora tão importante e nunca ela esteve tão sem resposta.

- Gina?

Uma parte dela sabia que ele ia chegar, tinha ido ali na esperança de que ele viesse e tinha exultado ao ouvir sua voz. Mas a outra parte, aquela que queria ficar sozinha, não estava esperando isso e sabia o que ia fazer. Ela ficou em pé imediatamente.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Estava só andando sem rumo... – ele disse com simplicidade – Eu ouvi dizer que você estava triste...

"Ele está preocupado? Ele está me gozando? Ele veio aqui pra alimentar o ego dele?"

- E eu estou. - Gina mantinha seus olhos fixos nos seus próprios pés – Eu vim até aqui pra ficar sozinha. "Mas eu adorei que você tenha chegado..."

Draco murmurou alguma coisa, cruzou os braços e mordeu o canto do lábio.

- Acho que essa é minha deixa pra sair à francesa... – ele disso dando de ombros e virando-se para ir embora.

- Draco...

Não podia deixa-lo ir assim. Seria sua última chance de falar com ele, de estar perto dele... Que loucura! No que estava pensando? Não era hora de pensar em beijos e abraços. Mas, quando ela finalmente se levantou e olhou para ele, era só nisso que ela podia pensar. Queria dar-lhe um beijo, dizer que o amava e que não se importava com o que quisesse ser ou de que lado ele preferia estar. Ela respirou fundo. Não era bem assim...

- Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

Draco abriu a boca, mas não disse nada, apenas fez um sinal para que ela fizesse a tal pergunta. Sentia-se tão ridículo, tão fraco... Porque estava agindo assim? Ele, que sempre tinha algo na ponta da língua estava assim, mudo. Ela estava tão pálida. "A culpa é minha?". Não podia ser. Era tão surreal! Como aquilo a tinha afetado tanto? E ela queria fazer perguntas? Ele tinha vontade de dizer algo que a fizesse dar uma daquelas gargalhadas altas e divertidas. "Acho que nenhuma resposta que eu der a faria sorrir...", ele disse imaginando qual poderia ser a pergunta.

- O que faz alguém quer ser um Comensal? – não, não queria generalizar – O que faz você querer ser ?

- Eu não sei... – nunca tinha falado sobre aquilo antes – Bem... Olhe pro meu pai, ele é respeitado! Eu quero ser respeitado. Quero ser levado a sério...

Gina meneou a cabeça.

- Seu pai não é respeitado... Ele é temido! É diferente...

Draco não concordava. "Temor gera respeito" era uma frase clássica nos discursos de Lúcio. Mas ele não quis discutir.

- E quanto ao Você-sabe-quem? – seu tom de voz era urgente – Ele...é um monstro! Como você pode querer ser seu servo?

- Servo? - Draco achou que Gina tinha sido muito infeliz na utilização das palavras. – Acho que é mais como "aliados".

Pensar em Draco, o garoto que ela amava querendo ser "aliado" daquele homem terrível lhe encheu de uma raiva que ela nunca tinha sentido. Queria bater nele. Bem forte, na cabeça, pra fazê-lo entender. 

- Ele nunca me falou de aliados. Aliás, ele usava a palavra "servos" constantemente. "Os meus servos..." – ela imitou o modo de falar de Tom Riddle.

- Que seja... – ele expirou ruidosamente – É o preço que se paga. Além disso não me parece tão ruim ser o servo – essa palavra realmente o incomodava – de um dos mais poderosos bruxos que já existiu. Melhor do que ser aliado de um Ministério povoado idiotas patéticos...

"O pai e os irmãos dela!", uma voz berrou muito alto na cabeça de Draco tão logo ele terminou de falar. Ele se lembrou tarde demais que Gina tinha parentes no Ministério. Teve ímpetos de pedir desculpas, mas achou que não era necessário. "São todos uns fracos mesmo!"

- Ele não é o melhor bruxo que já existiu... – os lábios de Gina se abriram num sorriso muito estranho.

- Quem é? Dumbledore e seus ridículos escrúpulos? Que você não goste dele eu entendo, mas ele É o bruxo mais poderoso que já existiu...

- Não sei se é Dumbledore. Mas, acredite, Tom Riddle não é o maior bruxo que já existiu. Ele é um idiota. – o mesmo sorriso.

"Tom Riddle? Esses sonhos mexem mesmo com ela...", ele pensou tentando decifrar o que haveria por trás daquele sorriso tão estranho. Tinha algo de irônico, de nostálgico... 

- E quanto a Harry Potter? – ela continuou falando - Ele derrotou seu poderoso Lord quando nem tinha um ano!

A provocação embutida naquela frase enfureceu Draco. Ele a olhou com raiva como se ela fosse o próprio Harry Potter, assustada ela deu um passo para trás. Ele percebeu e amenizou vagamente o ódio em seu rosto. "Potter, Potter sempre esse cretino. Engula a porcaria de Potter!"

- Potter era um bebê! Um inútil e estúpido bebê! – ele rangeu os dentes – Ele não fez nada heróico. Só teve muita sorte...

Como era possível que as pessoas vissem heroísmo naquele tonto? Aí estava o grande mistério que Draco nunca compreenderia...

- Sorte... Ou um bom feitiço de proteção... – Gina insinuou

- Feitiço de proteção? Como aqueles que aprendemos no quinto ano?

- Exatamente. Não contam essa história nas reuniões de Comensais? A mãe de Harry se sacrificou por ele com um simples, antigo e incrivelmente previsível feitiço de proteção.

Qualquer um teria previsto que uma mãe amorosa, na iminência de morrer protegeria seu filho. Era revoltante, mas ele não podia negar que fazia sentido. Draco queria dizer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa! Sentia-se ofendido por cada uma das palavras ásperas de Gina. Ela era tão delicada, como podia ser aquela pessoa tão ácida também? Draco queria desesperadamente achar palavras pra se justificar e se defender. Ela foi mais rápida.

- Acostume-se, ele comete muitos desses erros. Alguns deles custam bons planos.... e boas vidas. – ela fez uma pausa pensando que uma daquelas vidas, um dia, iria ser a de Draco - Na verdade, vidas ruins também.

- Você está blefando! – ele disse com desdém. – Você não tem a menor base para dizer essas tolices.

- Não estou mentido. Ele é meu melhor amigo esqueceu? Sabe, ele é a pessoa mais esquecida que eu já conheci! Uma vez ele esqueceu dos poderes curativos das lágrimas de Fênix. – uma risada nervosa – Não é engraçado? E, por isso, perdeu a sua segunda chance de matar o Harry! E perdeu uma boa chance de matar a mim também... Eu acho que ele puxou essa memória terrível e esse gênio ruim do seu pai trouxa.

Era impossível que alguém esquecesse que as lágrimas de Fênix curam. Impossível. Nem mesmo o Logbotton... Ok, talvez o Longbotton sim, mas qualquer outra pessoa com o mínimo de inteligência... E, por todos os deuses, o que ela queria dizer com "pai trouxa"?! 'Não." ele afastou aquela insinuação com um sorriso de descrença, "O Lord não é filho de um trouxa. Não mesmo. Porque isso não faria nenhum sentido."

- Cometendo erros ou não ele é perigoso. Perigoso o suficiente pra matar quem estiver no seu caminho. Eu não quero estar no caminho, e se você fosse esperta não quereria estar também... – ele disse sombriamente.

- Eu já estive no caminho e eu não tenho mais medo! – ela começou a falar alto – Porque eu o conheço melhor do que ninguém, e sei que cedo ou tarde ele vai cometer o erro que vai ser o seu fim.

- Mesmo que você esteja certa. Quando morrer, ele terá levado com ele metade dos seus inimigos. O seu precioso Potter estará entre as baixas com certeza! – ele bradou - E isso me faria muito, muito, muito feliz! Porque ia provar pra todo mundo o grande perdedor que ele é!

A primeira coisa que veio a mente de Gina foi se ele teria coragem de matar Harry se assim lhe fosse ordenado. Não teve coragem de perguntar.

- Ele vai levar muitos dos seus valorosos "aliados" também! Esteja certo de que ele vai levar muitos dos bruxos poderosos que ele transformou em assassinos! Quando se trata de Tom, todos perdem Draco...

Quando Gina finalmente se calou, Draco estava exausto, sentia como se tivesse jogado três partidas de Quadribol e perdido todas elas. Gina sentia o mesmo. Estava cansada, triste, desesperançosa... Ela deu alguns passos a frente e ficou a poucos centímetros do louro. Eles se observaram por um momento. Os olhos de Gina ficaram úmidos.

- Eu fico imaginando como ele vai fazer aquela marca em você... - uma lágrima grossa escorreu pelo rosto sardento - ...fico pensando em quem ele vai mandar você matar primeiro... – ela reprimiu um soluço - Eu me pergunto em que momento você vai deixar de ser o garoto por quem eu me apaixonei para se tornar um assassino...

As palavras de Gina o oprimiam, o colocavam contra a parede e ele odiava estar sob pressão. Mas piores dos que as palavras eram as lágrimas. Aqueles olhos lacrimejantes eram pura tortura. Ele afagou o rosto dela, e Gina colocou sua mão sobre a dele, evitando que ele se afastasse. Os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos, como que espera um beijo. Ele ia beija-la mas não teve tempo. Ela largou sua mão e saiu correndo por entre as árvores, de volta para o movimentado gramado do castelo. Draco não fez nada para impedir.


	39. O tempo voa

39 - O tempo voa...  
  
"Spending my time,  
  
watching the days go by.  
  
Feeling so small, I stare at the wall,  
  
hoping that you think of me too.  
  
I'm spending my time..."  
"Hoje é Segunda ou Terça?", Gina olhava miseravelmente para o horário de aulas se perguntando se deveria seguir para a aula de Feitiços ou de Trato com Criaturas Mágicas. Decidiu por fim, seguir a horda de alunos do seu ano e descobrir quando chegasse lá. É estranho como todos os dias parecem iguais quando estamos tristes... mas para falar a verdade, Gina não se sentia tão penosamente quanto no começo. Não sabia dizer se não doía mais ou se tinha apenas se acostumado com a falta que Draco lhe fazia. O pior não era estar sem ele. Era saber o destino que ele havia escolhido... Se eles estivessem separados por qualquer motivo, Gina achava que não seria tão doloroso quanto estar separada dele por motivos que ela chamava de ideológicos. - Colin, pra onde estamos indo? - ela disse baixinho para o amigo enquanto o seguia - Não devíamos estar indo pra Trato com Criaturas Mágicas? Ou para Herbologia? Ele a olhou com ar divertido e ferveu de curiosidade para saber o que estava deixando a amiga mais aérea que o normal. - Estamos indo para Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. - vendo o olhar surpreso da ruiva e riu e acrescentou - E hoje é Quinta-feira. "Quinta! Já! Essa semana realmente esta voando...".  
  
***  
  
A aula de História da Magia estava especialmente entediante. "Não entendo porque não contratam uma droga de professor que esteja VIVO pelo menos...". Draco estava quase dormindo quando o barulho de cadeiras se arrastando no chão e o burburinho das conversas lhe deram a feliz notícia de que a aula tinha terminado. Draco pensava distraidamente no que ia fazer com os vinte minutos que tinha livre até a aula de Aritmancia, quando uma voz feminina chamou seu nome. Ele reconheceu-a como uma das meninas que formavam seu "fã clube" e teve vontade de fingir que não tinha ouvido. - Imagino que você deva estar muito impaciente agora que faltava tão pouco tempo. - ela disse parecendo não se importar por não ter sua saudação respondida. - Eu, no seu lugar, estaria muito impaciente... Com aquele papo só podia ser Harrisson, talvez Rider. Não...Pâmela Harrisson era aquela baixinha, com a pinta na bochecha. Provavelmente era Rider... Mas o primeiro nome dela era um mistério no qual Draco não estava muito interessado. "Vamos lá Draco, é uma garota, não custa nada ser educado.", disse uma voz muito gentil em sua mente, que foi ignorada. "OK, custa muito ser educado com uma dessas garotas, mas não custa nada responder!". Agora sim... - Na verdade paciência é uma das minhas virtudes. E você mesma disse que falta pouco, portanto não haveria razão para eu estar impaciente. A não ser, é claro, que eu fosse um pateta. O rosto da garota se contorceu em uma careta de ódio que ela se esforçou por transformar em um sorriso amarelo. Draco deu um sorriso de satisfação, achando que ela iria lhe dizer algum desaforo e iria embora. Não seria tão fácil... - Claro... - ela jogou os cabelos de lado e falou em tom bajulador - Alguém que vai ser tão importante para o futuro da nossa causa não pode ser um afobado. Estou certa de que você vai ser um ótimo líder. - ela aproximou- se dele (o suficiente para tocá-lo) e disse insinuante - Eu vou adorar obedecer você... Se ela não fosse uma mulher Draco teria lhe dado um soco. Dois. Um pela ousadia de tocar nele sem autorização e outro só por ter nascido. "Se ela não fosse uma mulher, ela não estaria flertando com você." Sua consciência soou sarcástica. Ele parou de andar, deu um sorriso simpático. - Como é mesmo seu nome? Ela jogou os cabelos para trás num movimento exagerado e dissimulou perfeitamente sua irritação por ser uma desconhecida para Draco. - Rider, Courtney Rider. - Pois bem Rider, já que você gosta tanto de receber ordens, eu vou te dar uma já: Some daqui porque a sua presença esta me dando náuseas. O rosto da jovem ficou roxo de raiva e ela saiu pisando duro enquanto as outras garotas da Sonserina davam risada. "Uma a menos...".  
  
*** Gina estava sentada em uma confortável poltrona alaranjada, muito compenetrada em seu livro "A arte no mundo mágico. - Heider Rolca", quando um toque brusco em suas costas lhe assustou. - Então, como vão os preparativos? - Lenina (quem mais?) fazia uma desajeitada massagem nas costas de Gina - Você tem que estar concentrada e em perfeito estado, pra depois poder me contar tudo. - Você enlouqueceu? - ela disse com alguma rudeza, virando-se para trás rapidamente - Do que você esta falando? Com aquele semblante permanentemente animado, ela sentou-se no braço da poltrona e falou calmamente. - A festa de formatura... - disse didaticamente, como se estivesse ensinando uma criancinha - Você, na condição de única menina do sexto ano que vai na festa, tem obrigação de contar tudinho! "Ah, é isso...", Gina pensou com desanimação. Tinha esquecido totalmente da tal festa. Mas faltava muito tempo ainda! Dessa vez Leny estava muito adiantada para as fofocas... - Adiantada? - ela gargalhou - Gina, você esta no mundo da Lua! Ela não entendeu e deixou isso bem claro na sua expressão. - SÁBADO! - ela gritou, atraindo a tenção de todos os alunos da sala. - Ops, desculpe pessoal... - e todos retomaram o que estava fazendo. "Sábado? Deuses! A formatura do meu irmão é SÁBADO!", a expressão de Gina passou da ignorância para o choque. A ruiva não acreditou que já tivesse passado tanto tempo! O que tinha feito aqueles dias todos? Ela nem conseguia se lembrar do que tinha feito no dia anterior! Bem, não era nada além de estudar, dormir, comer e chorar escondida entre uma coisa e outra. "Ah, eu fiz aquelas provas também...". Nesse momento ela ficou tão pálida que Lenina perguntou se ela estava passando bem. "Aquelas provas" a quem Gina não dera a menor importância, eram os exames de nível de magia e os exames finais daquele ano. Ela tentou se lembrar do conteúdo das provas e do que tinha escrito nelas, dos feitiços que tinha feito, mas sua mente estava totalmente em branco. "Só falta eu ser reprovada...". Ela tentou pensar pelo lado bom: "Pelo menos o ano está no fim..." Não teve coragem de dizer a Lenina que não iria à formatura, mas comentou com Hermione durante o jantar. - Como assim não vai? - ela protestou parando de comer - Claro que vai! Imagine como Rony ia ficar triste?  
  
Chantagem emocional sempre funcionava... Mas Gina iria lutar dessa vez. Como poderia ir a uma festa? Não estava em clima de festas, certamente ia estragar o bom humor de todo mundo. - Virgínia Weasley você vai! - Hermione soou como a de sua mãe- Que explicação você daria pra sua família? - Dor de barriga? Dor de cabeça? Cansaço? - ela enumerou com um olhar inocente. - Eu desmentiria. - ela disse dando um sorriso esperto. - Poxa Mione! - Gina fez um muxoxo - Você sabe muito bem porque eu não quero ir... - ela sussurrou essa última parte, temendo que alguém pudesse estar escutando. - E é por isso mesmo que você tem que ir! Pra mostrar que você superou isso... - prevendo a resposta de Gina, ela acrescentou - Mesmo que não tenha superado. - Eu não quero ir... - o tom era de uma criança que não quer sair da cama pela manhã - Além disso, eu nem tenho roupa pra usar. - Como não??? - a voz alta de Lenina fez Mione pular da cadeira. - Leny, ouvir conversar não é educado. - Hermione censurou - Muito menos interromper conversas. A menina agiu como se não tivesse escutado. - Você tem aquele vestido MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO que você ganhou de dia dos namorados! Claro que você vai! Gina abriu a boca para replicar, mas Lenina levantou, pôs as mãos na cintura e decidiu. - Você vai, vai com aquele vestido e esta acabado! Onde já se viu... - ela saiu indignada rumo a saída. As duas se olharam boquiabertas e logo depois começaram a rir.  
  
***  
  
Draco olhou sem entusiasmo a roupa que havia preparado para o baile de formatura. Nada de novo, tudo muito escuro (num tom de azul marinho) e elegante. Ao ver a roupa tão "sem graça" que o filho havia escolhido, Narcisa exigiu que ele usasse também uma capa feita sob encomenda, longa e negra. Para que ele prendesse a capa ao pescoço, Lúcio mandou fazer um camafeu com o brasão da família em ouro branco. O louro não discutiu, permitiu passivamente que seus pais lhe dessem as coisas mais caras que podiam comprar. Vestiu-se com lentidão, não estava nada animado para aquela tolice toda de formatura. "Devíamos só receber os diplomas e ir pra casa. Sem essa coisa toda de festa." - Coragem, Draco. - ele disse mirando-se no espelho - Algumas horas de festa e depois você vai estar livre disso tudo para sempre... "Isso tudo" incluía, tarefa de férias, "estúpidos" bailes de natal, convivência diária com Crabbe e Goyle, alunos chatos do primeiro ano, etc... Mas do que ele mais queria se livrar, era da presença de Gina. Ele evitava o quanto podia estar nos lugares onde ela podia aparecer, mas nem sempre funcionava. Os raros encontros eram sempre terríveis. Ela não olhava pra ele, não corava, não falava com quem quer que estivesse com ela e, mesmo assim, não ia embora. Mesmo quando ela não estava por perto, a lembrança dela era suficiente... Por isso terminar logo o ano letivo seria um grande alívio. "Longe dos olhos...", ele não concluiu o pensamento, porque não queria admitir que Gina tinha um lugar em seu coração.  
  
***  
  
Lenina e mais algumas meninas do sexto ano, arrumaram Gina por quase uma hora. Ela se sentia uma boneca, sendo vestida, maquiada ("Sem muita maquiagem por favor Leny!") e perfumada por um monte de meninas. Ela definitivamente não queria ir ao baile, mas não tinha escolha. Quando Mione tentou dizer a Rony que Gina podia não ir, ele ficou escandalizado e passou vinte minutos de sermão na irmã e na namorada. Seria impossível arrumar uma explicação convincente para uma ausência. E ela ponderou que ver sua família, ainda que no mesmo salão onde Draco estaria com a dele não seria nada mal. "Além disso, vai ser provavelmente a última vez em que eu o verei...", ela pensou tristemente. - Está fantástica! - Lenina pegou a barra do vestido de Gina - Essa roupa está perfeita em você! Parece ter sido feita por encomenda! - as meninas todas concordaram. - Eu tenho mesmo que ir? - Gina fez sua última tentativa mal sucedida antes que suas colegas a expulsassem do quarto. Desejado ficar no quarto. O teto enfeitiçado para um céu muito azul, com um arco íris. Pequenas tirinhas brancas giravam suspensas no ar junto com alguns pontinhos brilhantes, como se fosse uma chuva que não molhava. Acima da mesa dos professores, ao invés das tradicionais bandeiras das casas, havia quatro estandartes brancos, cada um com o nome de uma casa. Gina não soube identificar que magia tinha sido feita, só sabia que as letras brilhavam como o Sol. Ao vê-la, Hermione veio correndo dar-lhe um abraço. Ela já estava lá, bem como todos os alunos do sétimo ano. A primeira parte da cerimonia era secreta, só depois os pais e parentes dos formandos eram autorizados a entrar. - Você esta linda, Mione! - ela exclamou ao ver a amiga com um belíssimo vestido branco. - Você é que está! - ela olhou a amiga de alto a baixo, sorrindo. "Esse Malfoy desgraçado tem mesmo bom gosto", ela impediu-se de falar. - Vem, estamos naquela mesa... 


	40. A festa de formatura

40 - A Festa de Formatura  
  
A mesa que Hermione apontou era, de longe, a mais chamativa do baile, por incontáveis motivos. Um deles era que todos tinham brilhantes cabeleiras vermelhas, a exceção de Harry, Hermione e seus pais. Isso, por sí só, já era bem chamativo... Mas também havia o fator sonoro: os Weasley sem dúvida falavam muito alto. Gina pensava nisso achando muita graça, quando um rapaz ruivo e cabeludo levantou de sua cadeira, abriu os braços e disse: - Princesinha! - era Gui, fazendo-se ouvir. Gina ergueu alguns centímetros do vestido e correu para abraçar o irmão. Fazia quase dois anos que eles não se viam. - Que saudade! - ela disse dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dele. - Eu não acredito que você vai se casar! - eles se soltaram um do outro - Aonde está ela? Ela é francesa mesmo? É uma veela? Rony disse que é... Ele riu da pressa com que as palavras saiam da boca da irmã. - Calma, Princesinha. Ela não veio, é só para parentes, lembra? - Gina deu um tapinha na cabeça e sorriu. Tinha esquecido totalmente. - Sim ela é francesa. E não ela não é veela, mas a avó dela era. Ufa! - ele suspirou como se tivesse cansado e voltou a se sentar. Ela ia perguntar mais coisas, mas outro ruivo, mais corpulento e baixo tomou a palavra. - Você tem outros irmãos sabia? - Carlinhos! - ela deu a volta na mesa para cumprimenta-lo. - Eu não sabia que você viria, achei que estava ocupado na Romênia! Rapidamente ela explicou que estava mesmo muito ocupado com um novo dragão roxo da Austrália, mas que nada o impediria de ver a formatura do último dos irmãos Weasley. - E eu não sou uma Weasley? - ela perguntou indignada. - Mas você não é um irmão, é uma irmã. - ele riu - Não se preocupe, quando for a sua vez eu vou vir também, Neném! Princesinha, Neném, Gininha, Bebê... Cada um dos irmãos tinha uma forma diminutiva e meiga de substituir o nome de Gina. Mas aquilo não a incomodava agora, pelo contrário, era tudo que ela queria: ser paparicada. Ela já tinha dado um beijo em todos na mesa (um mais demorado em seu pai e sua mãe, de quem sempre sentia muita falta), quando Rony comentou mal humorado: - Vale lembrar que quem se forma aqui sou EU! Os rapazes deram risada, fizeram um círculo me vota dele e começaram a apertar suas bochechas, dar-lhe balinhas na boca e dar tapas nas suas costas. - Parem com isso seus malucos! - Rony tentava se livrar dos irmãos, enquanto seus pais, sua namorada, seu melhor amigo e sua irmã quase morriam de tanto rir. Percy revirou os olhos e disse em seu habitual tom de voz sóbrio e reprovador. - Vocês não podem se comportar como pessoas da sua idade? - e dirigindo-se ao irmão mais velho disse - Muito me admira você, Guilherme, estando prestes a se casar fique agindo como um meninote! Gui trocou um olhar maroto com os gêmeos, que fizeram o mesmo com Carlinhos, que fez o mesmo com Rony. Em um segundo estavam todos repetindo a cena, só que em vez de Rony, a vítima era Percy. Gina e Hermione estavam quase perdendo o ar de tanto rir. - Meninos! - Molly tentou repreende-los uma vez ou duas, mas logo desistiu. Ela sabia melhor do que ninguém que era impossível conter os rapazes Weasley quando estavam juntos. Gina ria, falava e se divertia tanto que parecia não ser aquela menina de minutos antes, que estava emburrada sem querer sair do quarto. Ela agia como uma perfeita Weasley barulhenta agora. A família realmente tinha um efeito positivo poderoso sobre ela. - Gigi - disse Fred quando a seqüência de músicas animadas começou - O que você acha de dançar com seu irmão preferido? Carlinhos ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Comigo? - Não seja metido! Todo mundo sabe que EU sou o favorito. - disse Jorge - Não só Gigi, mas da mamãe também, né mãe? Molly apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça e um olhar que parecia dizer "Eles nunca vão crescer?". Sr. Weasley não ouviu porque estava muito ocupado falando sobre rádios a pilha com os pais de Hermione. Gina levantou- se e fez cara de mistério. - Parem com isso! Todo mundo sabe que meu favorito é o Percy! - dizendo isso ela deu um beijo no proeminente nariz do irmão. Todos deram risada da mancha de brilho labial que se formou. - Virgínia! - ele bradou limpando o nariz com um guardanapo - Até você? Francamente... Gina mandou um beijo para o ar na direção dele, deu o braço a Fred e foi animadamente para a pista de dança, que já estava começando a ficar animada.  
  
***  
  
A mesa mais elegante de todo o salão, não havia nenhuma família mais bem vestida e nem mais bonita (na opinião pessoal dos seus ocupantes, é claro). E também a mesa mais isolada e austera. Não que muito Sr. e Sras., pais de alunos da Sonserina (e eventualmente da Corvinal) não tivessem ido até lá dizer "Boa noite Sr. E Sra. Malfoy. Parabéns pelo seu filho." Mas lúcio havia educadamente agradecido e dispensado a todos eles. Se, por um lado, havia necessidade de ser polido com aqueles parasitas, por outro, ele não seria mais do que isso. Draco concordava totalmente, não seria nada agradável passar a noite com aquelas pessoas. - Mãe, vamos dar uma volta? Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui sentado... - Draco disse quando seu pai pediu licença para ir ter com os professores, como todos os pais de sonserinos estavam fazendo. "Espero não cuspir no rosto daquele traidor", ele tinha dito sobre Snape antes de se levantar. "Espero que cuspa", Draco pensou divertindo-se com a idéia de ver Snape e seu pai duelando em plena festa de formatura. - Ótima idéia. - ela levantou-se prontamente e ironizou - Eu morreria de tédio se mais alguém viesse bajular seu pai. Eles conversavam animadamente sobre como o salão estava bonito e Narcisa falava sobre como alguns jovens eram idênticos a seus pais e outros eram tão diferentes. Quando ela viu o modelito de Pansy comentou algo como "Por Merlin, essa Parkinson está cada dia mais vulgar. Assim como a mãe dela." e Draco concordou, dando risada. Ninguém fazia comentários maldosos tão perfeitamente quanto sua mãe, ele pensava alegremente enquanto apanhava um copo de suco de abóbora de uma mesa qualquer.  
  
***  
  
Gina dançara praticamente o tempo todo, com todos os seus irmãos (até com Percy, que teve de ser arrastado para a pista de dança). Estava exausta e dando graças a deus por ter passado aquela loção que impedia que ela suasse em demasia. Estava conversando com Hermione sobre o quão simpáticos era os pais de Lenina, quando Dumbledore pediu silêncio. Era hora de uma tradição das formaturas de Hogwarts, a "valsa dos pais", quando os formandos dançavam com suas mães, e as formandas com seus pais. Molly estava às lágrimas, quando Rony a tirou para dançar, assim como o pai de Hermione que parecia mesmo ser um homem muito emotivo. Os olhos de Gina vagavam tranqüilamente pelo salão, passaram por Neville e sua avó, Padma e Parvati fazendo uma espécie de revezamento de pai, Justino girando sua mãe pelo salão como se dançasse polka e não valsa... Tudo parecia alegria. Se não fosse pelo garoto de cabelos bagunçados que seus olhos encontraram no fim do passeio. Ele observava o salão distante, como se não fizesse parte de tudo aquilo. Harry... Tinha esquecido dele. Olhou para seus irmãos e viu que eles também estavam sentidos pelo garoto. Era mesmo triste, ele não tinha mãe para dançar com ele. Ao ver que ela estava olhando, Gui comentou: - Se eu fosse uma garota, dançaria com ele... Gina entendeu que não era um simples comentário, era uma sugestão. E lhe pareceu muito boa, ela levantou imediatamente, pôs se na frente de Harry, sorriu seu mais amistoso sorriso. - Vamos dançar, Harry? Ele olhou-a e deu um sorriso vago, como se estivesse esperando o convite. - Claro.  
  
***  
  
- Morram de inveja, porque eu vou dançar com a mulher mais bonita que já entrou nesse salão! - Draco falava enquanto conduzia sua mãe para "uma boa localização", o que queria dizer no centro das atenções. - Poderoso Merlin - ela riu e jogou a cabeça para trás - Você está falando igual ao seu pai! Draco e sua mãe não falaram durante a dança, porque se havia uma coisa que Narcisa havia lhe ensinado era que não era fino ficar tagarelando enquanto se dança. Ele mordia a língua todas as vezes que via algum aluno filho de trouxas com seus pais "patéticos", ou algum parvo da Lufa-Lufa pisando nos pés do seu parceiro. Ele se saiu bem, foi Narcisa quem quebrou o silêncio formal. - Vejo que você seguiu a minha sugestão... - Que sugestão? - ele disse prestando mais atenção nos movimentos desengonçados de Neville e sua vovó. - Sobre o vestido. - a espinha de Draco congelou - Você escolheu um belíssimo vestido... "Eu mostrei o modelo pra ela?", ele tentava desesperadamente se convencer que sim, mas sabia que não. Tinha escolhido sozinho, em uma das saídas para Hogsmead. - Como a senhora sabe? - ele disse sorrindo, tentando não aparentar nervosismo. - Sei porque estou vendo. - ela disse tranqüilamente. Draco virou ao contrário, para ficar no lugar que a mãe ocupava, para poder ver o que ela via. Ele viu. Narcisa repreendeu-o sobre o movimento exagerado, mas ele não ouviu. "Potter?", ele cerrou os dentes, "QUE GRACINHA! A Weasley dançando com o Potter. Que romântico!", ele sentiu o sangue subindo para seu rosto. "Eles não tem senso de ridículo?". Então Gina olhou para ele. Ah! Ele queria dizer-lhe uns bons desaforos, mas estava limitado ao campo do olhar e nele fez o melhor que podia. Ela parou de respirar por um instante muito breve, corou violentamente, mas logo voltou a conversar com Harry, como se nada tivesse acontecido. A raiva de Draco era tamanha que ele sentia seu estômago doer e seu coração bater mais depressa do que jamais havia batido. Por alguns momentos ele até esqueceu que devia se preocupar justamente com quem havia lhe mostrado aquela cena. Novamente, Narcisa falou no seu tom contido e levemente irônico. - O cobre foi uma escolha sábia. Ficou muito bem com a cor de cabelos dos Weasley. - ela disse enfatizando o sobrenome - É uma pena que essa jovem não tenha um parceiro de dança tão bom quanto o meu. - Potter dança pior que um saco de batatas. - ele disse raivoso e logo se arrependeu. Tinha assinado sua confissão, e não adiantava tentar consertar, já que ela tinha declarado que sabia de que família se tratava. Narcisa sorriu para o filho quando a valsa terminou. Ele tentou decifrar aquele sorriso, mas ela tinha o dom dos Malfoy de dissimular sua expressão. Antes que ele tivesse outra idéia do que fazer, Lúcio se aproximou deles sorrindo orgulhosamente. - Perfeitos! - ele felicitou - Mas vocês estavam falando! Possa saber qual o assunto era tão bom para fazer sua mãe falar durante uma dança, Draco? Quadribol, notas, sangues ruins, balas de coco, bombas de bosta... Nenhum dos assuntos que passaram pela mente de Draco naquele segundo seriam convincentes. - Eu apenas perguntava sobre a namorada de Draco. - ela explicou naturalmente. - Mesmo? - ele passou os olhos pelo salão - A moça do vestido? E quem é ela? - Você contou sobre o vestido, mãe? - ele não pode se conter. - Eu não, querido. - ela olhou de forma reprovadora para o marido - Seu pai e essa péssima mania de ler a minha correspondência. - Eu tenho que me cuidar, afinal, não é fácil ser casado com a mulher mais bonita do mundo mágico. - ele disse beijando a mão da esposa. Draco DETESTAVA essas cenas. ABOMINAVA para ser mais exato. Eram seu pais, não deviam ficar fazendo essas coisas em público. Sua face estava rosada. - Ei! - ele chamou a atenção como uma criança birrenta - Isso é constrangedor sabiam? Ambos riram, e logo Lúcio voltou a perguntar quem era a jovem felizarda e porque ele não a trazia para apresentar a família. Draco preferia que eles voltassem a flertar, porque ainda não tinha conseguido achar uma saída para aquela pergunta. Em outra situação já teria despistado seu pai, mas como ia mentir com sua mãe ali, sabendo de tudo? Se ele mentisse e depois ela desmentisse, seria muito pior. - Quando a valsa acabou ele estava justamente me dizendo que eles terminaram... - Narcisa disse com tom de pesar. - E que a moça é do sexto ano, não está aqui. É uma pena, não?  
  
***  
  
Gina chorou em seu travesseiro a noite toda. Aquele olhar gelado de Draco... Ela se perguntava por quanto tempo ele teria o poder de lhe causar aqueles sentimentos. E com tanta intensidade... Só dormiu quando lembrou-se de que suas malas estavam feitas aos pés da cama, e que amanhã ela estaria de volta em casa. Draco não chorou, mas não dormiu. Passou a noite toda olhando para o teto, agradecendo aos céus porque sua mãe não tinha feito daquilo um escândalo, que podia ter terminado muito mal... Ele também aproveitou a noite para remoer sua raiva por Harry. Mas pela primeira vez ele sabia que não era Potter o problema. Era ela. E, puxa, ela tinha ficado mesmo linda naquele vestido. Perfeita! E o que importava? A garota mais linda da festa dançando com Harry Potter. "Mas o que você esperava? Que ela se jogasse nos seu pés na frente de todo mundo dizendo 'Oh, não me abandone!'?" sugeriu uma voz sarcástica em sua mente. Draco riu imaginando essa cena. Mas não... não era mesmo do feitio de Gina se ajoelhar. Se fosse, ele não ia gostar tanto dela. Quando os primeiros raios de Sol entraram pelas janelas altas, ele pulou da cama com pressa de ir embora. - Está acabado, Draco. - ele disse para sí mesmo enquanto via o movimento rápido pela janela do trem - Hogwarts, Harry Potter, Sonserina, Quadribol... - ele pensou nela, mas não disse seu nome - ... Está acabado. 


	41. E agora?

41 - E agora?  
  
- Nada como a vida em família para melhorar nosso humor! - Hermione tinha dito pouco antes da despedida na estação. - Qualquer coisa me escreve! Gina não tinha escrito, embora as vezes tivesse tido vontade. Mas escreveria pra que? Pra dizer que não tinha melhorado, que não tinha fome, nem vontade de sair de casa? Que sua mãe já estava começando a desconfiar que algo ia mal? Além disso, não precisava escrever, porque em alguns dias Hermione viria para o casamento de Gui e ficaria sabendo de tudo. Ela tinha a impressão de que o acaso conspirava contra ela. Estava em casa a menos de uma semana, quando achou em meio a seus livros, a foto que Colin havia tirado. Draco tinha devolvido para ela, mas não antes de acrescentar uma bela moldura e um feitiço. Toda vez que ela tocava a parte de traz da moldura apareciam as palavras: "Um belo casal, não acha?", escrito na letra caprichada de Draco. "Rasgue", ordenou sua racionalidade. E desde quando Weasleys davam ouvidos a racionalidade? Ela escondeu num fundo falso do seu guarda roupas, onde, um dia, havia escondido seu diário. Não voltou a mexer ali nos dias que se seguiram, mas era estranhamente confortador saber que a foto ainda estava lá. O dia do casamento chegou depressa. E Gina descobriu da onde conhecia a noiva de Gui quando Mione repreendeu Rony por estar "prestando atenção demais" nela. Era a garota veela que tinha participado do torneio tribruxo anos atrás. Péssimas recordações daquele ano.... Mas o que importava era que o casamento estava lindo, todo mundo estava alegre, e a casa cheia. Durante a cerimônia, Gina, assim como Hermione, Penélope e todas as jovens apaixonadas, se imaginavam no lugar de Fleur. Casando com o homem dos seus sonhos... "Ah, sim!", ela pensou tristemente, "O homem dos meus sonhos, o Comensal da Morte do ano" Gina se irritou consigo mesma quando sentiu uma lágrima se formar em seus olhos. "Você ainda é uma menina chorona...", ela repreendeu-se. - Você vai ser muito feliz, Gi. - sussurrou Hermione vendo a expressão de tristeza da amiga e adivinhando seus pensamentos - Com um bom rapaz que te mereça. Ela tentou imaginar-se, como já tinha feito tantas vezes, casando-se com Harry. Ela quase gargalhou. Era tão ridículo! Não tinha clima, era como casar com um de seus irmãos! "Imagine só, beijar Harry Potter!", ela pensou sem poder esquecer de como tinha saudade dos beijos de Draco. Ela bem que tentou se imaginar feliz, casada e com aquele monte de filhos que ela queria ter quando era criança... Mas ela só conseguia quando Draco estava no seu devaneio. "Imagina só que fofo, papai Draco trazendo o padrinho de Draco Jr pra jantar em casa.", ela imaginou-se jantando com Lord Voldemort, sendo chamada de "Sra. Malfoy" e novamente prendeu uma risada histérica. O casamento de Gui e Fleur tinha sido duas vezes mais exaustivo para ela do que para os demais, por isso ela resolveu recolher-se tão logo os noivos partiram em lua de mel. Ela sabia que seria mais uma noite em que não ia dormir... - Virgínia Weasley, você precisa dar um jeito na sua vida. - ela disse em voz alta, quando já estava sozinha no quarto. - Como? - ela disse baixinho, prometendo para sí mesma que não ia chorar mais.  
  
***  
  
Fora o jantar mais luxuoso que Draco já vira na vida, e ele sentia- se orgulhoso de que fosse na sua casa. Tantos tipos diferentes de prato que seria impossível provar de todos em um só dia. Tantas pessoas que a casa não teria comportado sem uma ajuda mágica. Lúcio falou a noite toda, Draco não teve dúvidas de que ele tivesse falado com todos os convidados da festa. Ele não se lembrara de ver o pai tão orgulhoso, tão alegre. Narcisa fez bem menos social do que seu esposo, sempre mais comedida e discreta. Mesmo assim, ela usava jóias novas, parecia muito mais sorridente do que o habitual. - Um brinde, a aquele que há de ser o melhor de nós! - Lúcio ergueu a taça de vinho, oferecendo a Draco o seu brinde. Sendo o centro das atenções e recebendo um brinde tão lisonjeiro, Draco se sentia perfeitamente confortável. "Ser o melhor de vocês não parece muito difícil", ele pensou sorrindo cordialmente para seus convidados, como um bom anfitrião deve fazer. - Darei o melhor de mim. - disse com firmeza, e brindou. "Que chatice". Agora, deitado confortavelmente no sofá da sala da lareira, Draco não podia dizer que o jantar tinha sido divertido. Como um bando de bajuladores falsos que estão na sua casa cheios de segundas intenções pode ser divertido? Mas tinha valido a pena, por sua mãe e seu pai... E por ver braços direitos de Lord Voldemort o olharem com inveja. Logo, ele seria superior a todos eles, tendo que receber ordens apenas do Lord. "Seria divertido mandar em todos eles...", ele divagava com um sorriso superior dos lábios. Teria que obedecer o Lord, mas bem, era um preço justo a se pagar... "Não é?". Tinha sido fácil ser simpático com Klaus Masters, tinha sido fácil ouvir os discursos constrangedores de Lúcio sobre "como eu estou orgulhoso do meu filho", tinha sido fácil até mesmo ignorar os comentários imbecis da mãe de Crabbe (era evidente da onde tinha saído aquela genialidade). A única dificuldade foi desviar o pensamento que insistia em voltar para uma certa garota ruiva. Draco não podia evitar de pensar nela, de pensar em como ela se sentiria se visse aquele jantar para comemorar uma coisa que lhe dava tanto desgosto. A lembrança de Gina, o semblante tomado de tristeza, as lágrimas... Draco apertou os olhos e passou as mãos pelo rosto, como se uma lembrança pudesse ser espantada com movimento. Ele se levantou num salto. Já era hora de dormir, teria um dia cheio amanhã, e uma noite muito, muito, muito importante. No caminho para seus aposentos, Draco chegou ao longo corredor do andar superior, que dava para todos os quartos da casa. Naquele corredor havia praticamente um museu Malfoy, uma coleção dos retratos de todos os homens da genealogia da família desde...bem, desde muito tempo. Draco podia passar rapidamente por ali, mas resolveu fazer algo que a muito tempo ele não fazia: olhar os quadros. "Roger Malfoy - 1315/1347", Draco leu no rodapé do retrato que trazia um homem jovem de cerca de vinte anos, mas com linhas de expressão bem marcadas, que o faziam parecer bem mais velho. Draco continuou andando vagarosamente, passou por alguns outros Malfoys e parou novamente em "Michel Malfoy - 1493/1537". Este chamou a atenção de Draco por não ser louro como ele e seu pai, e sim ter os cabelos muito escuros e a pele bronzeada. "Quantos anos será que ele tinha nesse quadro?", ele se perguntava analisando as feições do rapaz do quadro, "No máximo uns 25...". Quando chegou em "Richard Malfoy - 1566/1610" e percebeu que ele também parecia muito jovem, Draco se lembrou que uma vez, quando ele ainda era criança, seu pai lhe dissera que era o costume da família ter seu filho homem retratado assim que se tornasse homem. Sim, um artista, o melhor do mundo mágico, havia sido chamado para pintar Draco há algumas semanas. "Aonde será que está meu quadro?", ele ainda não havia visto o resultado final. Adam, Henry, Felix, Robert, Emilio, Brian, Derick, Louis... Draco foi passando os olhos por cada um deles, todos com mais ou menos a sua idade, todos com as melhores roupas de sua época, seus nomes gravados no mais puro ouro. O garoto não pode deixar de notar que nenhum deles havia vivido mais do que 60 anos, uma idade bastante baixa para um bruxo. Draco pensava nisso, quando se deteve em frente a "Julian Malfoy - 1823/1842". Três coisas lhe fizeram parar naquele quadro: Ele estava acordado, e seus olhos muito claros chamaram atenção naquela escuridão do corredor. Ele não apenas era jovem na pintura, como tinha falecido muito jovem. "Só dezenove anos!", Draco pensou fazendo a conta mentalmente. E terceiro, aquele quadro já havia chamado a atenção dele antes... - Mãmae! Olha esse! - o menino de 7 anos, pálido e sem um dente de leite apontava para a pintura. - Estou vendo, querido... Vamos ver se você vai acertar...- a jovem mãe aproveitava a empolgação da criança para zelar por sua educação. O menino parou por um instante para contar nos dedos. Pouco tempo depois seu semblante se abriu num sorriso de compreensão. - Dezenove! - Isso mesmo! Acho que já chega de contas por hoje, não? - ela disse não muito animada pela perspectiva de mais uma dezena de quadros pela frente. Draco pegou na mão da mãe para ir em direção a escada, mas não deu nenhum passo. Narcisa virou-se para ver porque. - Mãe... Papai diz que o Lord é muito velho e sábio... E ele diz que o Dumbedlore... - Dumbledore... - ela corrigiu pacientemente. ...é um velho caduco. Ela conteve uma risada. - Sim. E o que tem isso Draco? - Porque nenhum Malfoy é um velho sábio?... Ou um velho caduco? Todos eles são mocinhos olha! - ele largou a mão da mãe para apontar novamente para o quadro de Julian. Narcisa deu um longo suspiro, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e abaixou- se o suficiente para olhar o menino nos olhos. - Os Malfoy nunca ficam velhos querido. - ela sorria aquele sorriso esperto, que Draco iria repetir tantas vezes quando fosse mais velho. Draco sorriu ao ter aquelas lembranças de volta, estava tão dentro de sua cabeça que ele achava que estava perdida. Ele riu de sí mesmo, de sua ingenuidade, de ter se satisfeito e acreditado literalmente nas palavras que sua mãe dissera naquela tarde. Era uma resposta boa... Draco nunca mais tocara no assunto e nem voltara a olhar os quadros. Até aquela noite. "Claro que os Malfoy não ficam velhos...", ele olhou todo o comprimento do corredor, a fileira de quadros na parede, "...porque ele morrem antes", não havia nenhuma emoção especial quando ele pensou nisso. Draco continuava de pé, em frente ao tal Julian, sorrindo vagamente, pensando, as lembranças iam e vinham em sua mente... - Um homem de verdade, Draco...- disse um austero Lúcio Malfoy para um Draco de treze anos recém completos - ... está sempre um passo a frente do inimigo. Só os tolos se deixam surpreender! A vida não é uma folha ao vento, como dizem uns imbecis, a vida é um barco esperando que você tome o leme. Está prestando atenção em mim garoto? - Claro pai! - Draco despertava desajeitado de uma distração - Eu vou tomar o leme! Eu não sou um tolo, nada vai me surpreender, não senhor. Lúcio sorriu, os olhos cinzas se apertaram com satisfação. "É incrível como tantos pensamentos podem passar pela cabeça de uma pessoa em um segundo.", foi o ultimo devaneio de Draco, antes de ele ser bruscamente interrompido. - Está olhando o que? Perdeste alguma coisa aqui ou és apenas idiota? - Julian Malfoy esbravejava irritado de dentro do quadro. - Não tens nada de que se ocupar? Draco nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, apertou o passo e quase correu até seu quarto. Na sua cama, havia o seu quadro terminado e com um bilhete. "Mais um homem para a história da família. Temos certeza de que será um orgulho para seu nome. Seu pai e sua mãe." - Eu serei... - Draco abriu a janela e sentou-se no chão da sua varanda observando o céu sem estrelas. Uma brisa abafada soprava lentamente. 


	42. O Fim ou O Começo!

42 – O Fim (ou "O começo"?! )

__

"And I can't explain  
But it's something about  
the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside  
And I can't describe  
But it's something about  
the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
The way you look tonight"

Gina estava aninhada em seus cobertores, encolhida, quentinha e confortável. Ela ainda ouvia de longe os poucos barulhos vindos do jardim mas os pensamentos iam ficando esparsos e lentos. Estava naquele estado limite entre o sono e a vigília, quando ouviu algo batendo no vidro da janela. Ela não abriu os olhos, mas seu sono já estava comprometido. Como o barulho não se repetiu, ela presumiu que tivesse sido sua imaginação, e tentou retomar da onde tinha parado... 

O som se repetiu. Três vezes seguidas. "Deve ser chuva de granizo...", ela pensou preguiçosa, se enfiando debaixo das cobertas. BAM! BAM! BAM! "Chuva de granizo nessa época do ano?", ela pensou sentando na cama com o coração descompassado. O barulho voltou a se repetir mais rápido e mais intensamente. Por isso, e pela silhueta humana que Gina viu através da cortina, era fácil chegar a conclusão de que alguém lá fora queria ser ouvido. Gelada de medo ela levantou da cama e apanhou sua varinha no criado-mudo. "Se isso for uma brincadeira dos gêmeos eu juro que lanço uma maldição neles!', ela jurou em falso, porque obviamente, não sabia lançar uma maldição".

Trêmula e com a varinha em punho, Gina afastou a cortina e abriu a janela muito depressa, sem ter tempo de ver quem estava lá. Só quando ela deu dois passos para trás, e olhou furiosamente para a janela ela pode ver quem era seu visitante. A primeira pessoa que ela quereria ver, mas a menos provável. Ela estava embasbacada.

- Não me convida pra entrar? – Draco arriscou sentado de lado em sua vassoura, com um dos pés apoiado no peitoral da janela.

- Fique bem aí! – ela ameaçou com a varinha quando ele fez menção de entrar. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Surpreso com a reação de Gina ele recuou seu movimento e encarou-a por um momento. Ele sentiu-se um imbecil ao achá-la tão incrivelmente linda com os cabelos presos numa trança bagunçada e apontando-lhe ameaçadoramente uma varinha.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui fora a noite toda! – ele disse com impaciência – Se eu fosse te matar ou algo assim eu teria feito daqui mesmo. Aliás, - ele sorriu maldoso - , seria até melhor porque facilitaria a minha fuga.

Ela ainda o encarava com desconfiança, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, fez um sinal pra que ele entrasse. Quando ele o fez ela fechou a janela e as cortinas novamente, e voltou a encara-lo. Não parecia tão agressiva agora, apenas muito confusa. Não era preciso que ela voltasse a perguntar o que ele estava fazendo ali, a pergunta era óbvia, estava no ar, pedindo uma resposta. Mas Draco não sabia por onde deveria começar. Sabia que _queria_ começar pela boca de Gina, num beijo que recuperasse aquele tempo todo... "Melhor não, ela ainda está com a varinha".

- Gina, abaixe essa varinha. – havia aquele inconfundível sarcasmo na voz dele – Você pode furar os olhos de alguém com isso...

Ela recolocou a varinha no criado-mudo, sem tirar os olhos dele por nenhum segundo. Ao vê-lo, com o cabelo levemente desalinhado pelo vento, as roupas impecáveis, aquele sorriso de canto de boca, só então ela notou o quanto seria inútil tentar fazer algum outro rapaz ocupar seu lugar. Que outro podia faze-la abrir a janela de seu quarto no meio da noite? Que outro podia causar aquela ebulição dentro dela?

- Você já... – ela juntou toda a sua coragem – Você já é... – ela notou que não era tanta coragem assim - Você já é um... um Comensal?

Draco sentiu um arrepio. A voz de Gina fazendo aquela pergunta antes de qualquer outra... Eles estavam a meses separados e a primeira coisa que ela queria saber era aquilo... Ele se envergonhou ao ver que não havia medo nos olhos castanhos que o encaravam, apenas um profundo pesar, como se ela já tivesse antecipado a resposta. "Eu definitivamente não mereço essa garota...", ele conteve um suspiro.

A ruiva estava quase entrando em colapso nervoso quando Draco tirou o casaco de maga comprida que usava. Ele a segurou e olhou para os lados, então dirigiu-se a Gina:

- Onde eu ponho?

"Onde eu ponho?!", ela rangeu os dentes.

- Pelo-amor-de-todos-os-deuses, Draco! Põe em qualquer lugar!

Ele deu de ombros de jogou o casaco no chão. Gina teve vontade de rir por um milésimo de segundo, mas foi tão rápido como se nem tivesse acontecido. Ela fechou os olhos suavemente quando Draco estendeu os braços para ela, como um prisioneiro que vai ser algemado. Ela tornou a abri-los e não assimilou bem o que viu. Olhava do rosto para os braços dele, querendo certificar-se de que não havia nenhum truque. Não havia. Aquele era Draco Malfoy, aqueles eram os braços dele e lá não havia nenhuma Marca Negra. Ela o olhou interrogativa e balbuciou alguma coisa que nem ela mesma sabia o que era.

- O que foi? – ele ironizou cruzando os braços – Está decepcionada?

- Você não...?

Ele comprimiu os lábios num sorriso infantil.

- Não.

Não era possível. Ponto final. Ou aquilo era um sonho, ou uma alucinação ou tinha algo de errado. Mas Gina desejava não dar atenção para aquelas desconfianças.

- Ora... – ela olhou-o inquiridora – A Marca pode estar em outro lugar!

- Pense, Weasley! – ele zombou - A casa tem proteção, qualquer Comensal a 100km de distância e sua casa faria mais barulho que uma final de Quadribol.

Como ele sabia do feitiço de proteção? Alias, como ele sabia aonde ela morava? Ah, provavelmente a casa de Arthur Weasley estava em alguma lista negra... Não importava. Ele tinha razão, o sistema de alarme, desenvolvido com a ajuda de Snape, identificava o tipo de magia contida na Marca e ativava o sinal sonoro. Seria impossível... Ainda assim ela o encarava, boquiaberta e paralisada.

- Ainda tem dúvida? Se você quiser fazer alguma averiguação... – ele fez menção de tirar a blusa.

- NÃO! – ela "despertou" imediatamente e corou até a ponta das orelhas, fazendo Draco gargalhar – Então você não fez mesmo aquilo? – ela sorriu.

Ele confirmou novamente, ela deu um enorme sorriso e as idéias sobre beija-la voltaram intensamente a mente de Draco. Mas a expressão de Gina mudou subitamente, ela avançou para cima dele e começou a lhe dar tapas barulhentos. Ali estava uma coisa para qual ele não estava preparado: fogo Weasley.

- Seu desgraçado! – tapa, tapa, tapa – Nunca mais me deixe nesse estado! – tapa, tapa – Como você pôde? Eu nem durmo direito a noite, seu idiota! Cretino! – tapa, tapa – Porque você não me disse isso logo que chegou aqui?! – ela parecia ter finalmente cansado, respirava com dificuldade.

- E perder toda a emoção? – ele disse começando a rir freneticamente do que acabara de acontecer, do rosto vermelho e irritado de Gina, dos seus cabelos definitivamente se soltando da trança, das suas mãos apertadas na cintura... Ele não pode não notar como ela estava vestida.

- Camisola legal... – ele parou de rir e mirou-a de alto a baixo.

Gina olhou para sí mesma e ficou muito desconcertada. Usava uma camisola de alcinhas, rosa bebê, cheia de pequenos corações vermelhos.

- Não seja palhaço... – ela disse desviando o olhar envergonhada – É velha, eu devo ter desde dos 13 anos...

- Isso explica o fato de ela ser tão curta. – ele disse com falsa naturalidade, observando satisfeito a garota ficar cada vez mais púrpura.

Totalmente sem jeito, ela sentou-se com cuidado em sua cama, e cobriu as pernas com o lençol. Olhou para Draco com um sorriso de vitória, e convidou-o a se sentar. Ele o fez, com uma expressão muito contrariada. "Se eu soubesse manter a minha boca fechada...", ele lamentou-se.

- E então... – ela começou trazendo Draco de volta a realidade – Como tudo aconteceu? Ou melhor, como não aconteceu?

Ele a mirou como se ela tivesse feito a pergunta mais boba do mundo.

- E decidi que ser usado como bucha de canhão não é uma atitude muito inteligente – ele disse com firmeza – E eu sou muito inteligente, sabe?

"Que incrível mentiroso você é!", berrou sua consciência, "E as batalhas mentais? E a dúvida? E aquele drama todo que você fez?! Tsc, tsc, tsc...". Draco não queria perder o pouco tempo que tinha com ela falando daquelas coisas e não queria parecer fraco. Mas ele se sentia mal por estar fazendo parecer que tudo fora fácil... Ela pegou nas mãos dele, e olhou de um modo muito doce, fazendo Draco compreender que ela, no fundo, já sabia de todas aquelas coisas.

- E seu pai? – ela disse preocupada – Como ele reagiu?

- Não sei. – ele sorriu, mas uma sombra passou pelos seus olhos – Espero estar bem longe quando ele reagir. Mas se você quer saber, ele vai quebrar algumas coisas caras, vai dar muitos gritos... – ele fez um gesto de continuidade com a mão.

- Não entendo...

Draco contou sobre a festa, contou que se tivesse ficado, teria se tornado um Comensal na noite seguinte. Falou que tinha tomado a decisão, arrumando as malas e saído de casa naquela mesma noite. O único lugar que lhe ocorreu ir foi a Toca.

- Você fugiu. – Gina usou duas palavras para resumir o que Draco tinha dito em quase quinze minutos.

- É – ele assentiu – Eu fugi de casa! – ele viu um humor súbito naquela frase e começou a rir nervosamente.

Gina ergueu uma das mãos e de forma muito carinhosa, quase maternal, acariciou o rosto de Draco. "Ela estava me batendo, agora está me fazendo carinho. Maluca, totalmente maluca.", ele pensou divertindo-se. 

- Deixar tanta coisa pra trás deve ter sido tão difícil! - ela aproximou-se dele e falou muito baixo - Você foi tão corajoso...

Gentilmente ele a envolveu e puxou-a para mais perto olhando dentro de seus olhos castanhos. Seus olhos permanentemente inocentes, seus cabelos bagunçados roçando em seus rosto, seu leve perfume doce, suas palavras que o super estimavam... Draco não queria perder nada daquele momento. Quando ela fechou os olhos Draco uniu seus lábios aos dela no beijo do qual tinha sentido tanta falta. Gina afundou os dedos nos cabelos dele e manteve a outra mão acariciando sua face. "Ele é tão gelado!", ela pensou revivendo a sensação do primeiro beijo com Draco. Ele tinha uma das mãos na nuca de Gina e a outra parcialmente dentro de sua camisola, acariciando suas costas. Foi ela quem tomou a iniciativa de interromper o beijo, havia algo que ela precisava perguntar. Uma preocupação que surgiu na mente de Gina de repente.

- O que você vai fazer agora?

Uma pergunta muito pertinente a ser feita para um garoto de 18 anos, recém fugido de casa. 

- Não tenho certeza... – ele suspirou – Provavelmente por um ano não vou poder ficar muito tempo no mesmo lugar. As coisas vão ficar feias quando derem pela minha falta...

Estavam juntos a tão pouco tempo e logo teriam que se separar... Gina não desejava falar disso agora. Nem Draco. Num impulso ela agarrou-o pelo pescoço e deu-lhe um beijo tórrido. Foi muito rápido, Draco com os lábios vermelhos pela pressão do beijo (aquilo foi um pouco violento) e Gina sorrindo abertamente, os braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz.

- Isso tem alguma explicação?! – ele sorriu sem disfarçar o susto que ela tinha lhe dado.

- Diga, você fez tudo isso por mim?

Draco parou de sorrir. Que tipo de pergunta estranha era aquela? Como assim? Fazer por ela? Será que ela estava falando de...? 

- Não. – eles disseram juntos. Draco falara com o rosto muito tenso, e Gina sorrindo alegremente.

- Eu... Eu fiz por mim mesmo... – ele estava bem constrangido - Bem, você certamente estava em alguma parte do plano, mas eu não poderia ter feito por você. Quer dizer...

Draco tinha dificuldades sérias em explicar como ele tinha tomado aquela decisão por total egoísmo e mesmo assim que gostava dela e que ela tinha sido importante naquilo tudo.

- Ei... – ela chamou-lhe a atenção – Eu sei. Estava só brincando...

Só havia sinceridade no olhar de Gina, mas mesmo assim Draco não ficou tranqüilo.

- Eu não sou exatamente um herói. – ele meneou a cabeça - Eu não tinha nenhum plano de entrar para a Ordem da Fênix ou coisa assim. E na verdade continuo não tendo. – ele lhe lançou um olhar cheio de gravidade. De repente, ele teve medo de que ela criasse de novo uma expectativa a qual ele não poderia atender.

- E quem precisa de um herói? – ela perguntou divertida – Eu fico muito satisfeita com um homem que saiba preservar a própria vida.

- Isso eu posso fazer... – ele sorriu aliviado.

Ele se aproximou para dar-lhe outro beijo, mas ela pareceu lembrar de alguma coisa e se levantou da cama.

- O que foi?

- Espere um segundo... – ela disse abrindo a porta de seu guarda roupa e começando a procurar algo lá dentro.

Draco achou muito engraçado quando reparou que ela segurava a barra da camisola, para que esta não subisse enquanto ela se abaixava para olhar nas gavetas. Ele reparou outras coisas que não eram exatamente engraçadas... Mas, bem, não era hora de pensar nisso de qualquer modo...

- Toma... – ela colocou uma bolsinha pesada, de couro, nas mãos dele.

- O que é isso?! – ele notou o barulho metálico – Dinheiro? – ele disse sem convicção.

- É. – ela disse voltando a se sentar e se cobrir – Não tem muita coisa aí, só o que os gêmeos e o Gui me mandam de vez em quando... Mas acho que já ajuda.

- Dinheiro?! – ele repetiu como se nunca tivesse dito aquela palavra antes – Você esta me dando dinheiro, Virginia?! E porque?!

Ela revirou os olhos nas órbitas.

- Para o que você precisar ora bolas! 

Draco apertou os olhos, deixando claro que ainda não tinha entendido.

- E o que isso tem a ver com você me dar dinheiro? – ele estendeu a bolsa – Gina! É seu, eu não quero... Que maluquice é essa?

- Quer parar de ser tão orgulhoso e aceitar a droga do dinheiro? – ela comprimiu os lábios, muito enfezada.

Draco pousou a bolsinha de couro no chão e permaneceu olhando para a ruiva muito intrigado. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, entreabriu a boca numa expressão de entendimento. 

- Você esta me dando dinheiro porque acha que eu...? – ele sorriu – Ow... Você acha que... Ah! Você pensou que eu ia...?

Logo o sorriso se transformou numa risada alta, depois numa gargalhada... Draco levou a mão ao estômago e deixou-se cair para trás na cama, ficando com a cabeça para fora. Agora Gina é que não entendia porque ele estava rindo até ficar sem ar.

- O que há de tão engraçado?

- Gina! Ah... – ele levantou e respirou fundo, agora apenas sorrindo – Eu já disse que amo você? Você é uma gracinha!

- Bem, eu amo você também. – vermelha, como um pimentão – Mas ainda não entendi qual é a graça!

Olhando para ela como quem olha um bebê, Draco tirou do bolso interno do casaco (aquele que estava no chão) três baús do tamanho de caixas de fósforos. Ela deduziu corretamente que fossem as bagagens diminuídas de Draco. Ele devolveu-as ao tamanho normal. Três baús bem grandes e antigos. Ela o olhou interrogativamente querendo saber o que as malas de Draco tinham a ver com ele não querer aceitar seu dinheiro.

Com um sorriso esperto ele apontou a varinha para os baús, disse a palavra certa e eles se abriram ao mesmo tempo. No primeiro estavam as roupas, montes delas, tudo muito escuro, feito nos melhores modistas do mundo mágico ou comprado nas melhores lojas. Até aí tudo bem... Foi o conteúdo dos dois outros baús que fez Gina quase cair pra trás: Galeões, muitos, muitos, muitos, muitos galeões. Uns poucos sicles também, mas eles ficavam ofuscados pelo brilho do ouro. Gina duvidava de ter visto tanto dinheiro junto, tão de perto.

- Entende agora?

- Da onde você tirou esse dinheiro?! – perguntou Gina com dificuldades em parar de olhar para os reluzentes baús.

- Da minha casa oras! – ele disse como quem diz a coisa mais óbvia. E, quando Gina parou para pensar, realmente o era.

Ela precisou de um segundo para organizar os pensamentos.

- Você ROUBOU a sua própria casa?! – o tom era acusador

- Você disse bem: MINHA casa. Metade de tudo que tem lá é meu... Não me olhe assim! – ele piscou inocentemente – Eu fui um bom menino e peguei menos que a metade...

- Mas seus pais guardam dinheiro em casa?

- Não todo, mas uma boa parte. Papai não confia nos duendes de Gringotes.

- Mas no filho dele ele confia, não é? – ela disse com ar reprovador.

Ele encolheu os baús e os recolocou no bolso do casaco.

- Não seja tão dramática! Eles nem vão sentir falta! Além disso, você não esperava que eu simplesmente saísse de casa sem nada não é?

Gina cruzou os braços e olhou o de rabo de olho.

- Hum... Acho que esperava.– ela resmungou – Muito obrigada por me fazer sentir boba!

Ele a abraçou e lhe deu um selinho.

- Você não é boba! – outro beijo rápido – Você é perfeita e eu te amo!

Gina quis manter-se séria, mas um sorriso tolo tomou seu rosto sem que ela pudesse impedir.

- Hoje deve ser meu dia de sorte... Duas vezes você já disse que me ama!

- Disse? Bem, deve ser porque é verdade, eu amo você mesmo... – ele pensou em voz alta. 

- De novo! – ela divertiu-se – Olha que eu posso me acostumar...

- É melhor esperar um pouco pra se acostumar. – ele sorriu tristemente – Vamos passar um bom tempo sem nos ver...

Gina encostou a cabeça no peito dele, permitindo passivamente que ele brincasse com as mechas soltas do seu cabelo.

- Eu não quero que você vá... – ela choramingou

- Mas eu preciso. – seu olhar se perdeu na direção da janela - E, na verdade, acho que já é hora.

- Mas é cedo ainda! – ela se assemelhava a uma criança mimada.

Draco levantou, mas Gina conteve seu movimento segurando sua mão.

- Se eu ficar mais, - ele brincou -, vou acabar ficando a noite toda.

- Porque não? – ela sorriu

- Não me dê idéias... – ele gracejou. "Eu realmente gostaria que você estivesse falando sério...", ele conteve essas palavras, "Isso seria definitivamente muito bom."

Num movimento tímido e muito rápido, Gina fez uma leve pressão em seu braço, fazendo com que ele voltasse a se sentar, então ele se beijaram. Ela realmente queria ser levada a sério. "Um ano distante dele!" Já começava a sentir saudades... Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais intenso ficava o beijo. Draco debruçou-se gentilmente sobre ela, uma das mãos apoiando sua cabeça, a outra subindo rapidamente da altura do seu joelho, até o quadril, terminando no final das costas. Quando ele desviou-se de seus lábios, ela sentiu a boca gelada de Draco em seu pescoço, seu ombro, seu colo... Um arrepio percorreu sue corpo, partindo do seu baixo ventre, percorrendo a espinha e culminando num suspiro baixo. Com uma ousadia que ela desconhecia, desabotoou os quatro primeiros botões da camisa dele. Inesperadamente ele se ergueu, desabotoou o resto dos botões e livrou-se da camisa. Foi como se ela tivesse despertado de um delírio. Quando viu a sí mesma ofegante, com uma alça da camisola abaixada, com um rapaz sem camisa a sua frente, observando-a, ela corou como nunca antes. Estava tensa, claro que sabia o que estava acontecendo e como aquilo ia terminar. E estava muito nervosa agora que tinha parado pra pensar.

- O foi? – ele perguntou percebendo que a ruiva não estava lá muito a vontade – Algo errado?

- Ah, não! Bem, não propriamente errado... – "Ótimo, gagueje bastante e ele nem vai notar que você esta em pânico!", ela se repreendeu – Eu só estou meio nervosa. Eu... você sabe, eu nunca... Bem..

Ele deu um sorriso que Gina achou ter sido o mais bonito que ele já tinha dado. Na verdade, no ângulo de visão que ela tinha agora, ele parecia mais bonito do que nunca. Ele voltou a inclinar-se sobre ela, deu-lhe um beijo suave e olhou-a nos olhos.

- Se você acha que não está preparada... – ela não notou, mas ele também não estava muito articulado – Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queria. – "Ah sim! Agora eu esqueci como se fala... Muito apropriado...", ele se irritou com seu próprio nervosismo - Se você não quiser...

Estar preparada? Não, não estava. Quem podia estar preparado para aquele turbilhão de sensações e sentimentos explosivos acontecendo todos ao mesmo tempo? Se fosse esperar estar preparada , não estaria nunca. Se ela queria? Ah! Não podia se lembrar de algo que quisesse mais e com tanta urgência. Esse era o problema que a deixara tão assustada...

- Eu quero... – ela passou a mão gentilmente pelo cabelo dele, deixou-se beijar novamente, e simplesmente se entregou.

***

A luz cinzenta nas pálpebras fechadas informava a Gina que o dia havia chegado. Preguiçosamente ela abriu os olhos para ver um dia recém nascido e nublado pela janela. Estava deitada em seu travesseiro, a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Draco.

- Bom dia... – ela o ouviu dizer.

- Você já está acordado! – ela sorriu e ergueu a cabeça para olha-lo, o queixo em seu ombro – Bom dia...

Um silencio breve e ouviu-se o rangido de uma porta abrindo. Fim do corredor, Gina sabia, estava habituada a aquele som. Ela estava quase anestesiada pela situação, que demorou alguns segundos a mais para perceber o que aquilo significava. 

- Minha mãe!

- Ah? – agora ele precisava de tempo para voltar a realidade. – Sua mãe?

Ela apontou debilmente para a porta.

- Ela acordou! Ela acorda cedo... Pra preparar o café da manhã!

A face de Draco se cobriu de assombro. "Nossa! É de manhã e eu AINDA estou aqui".

- Eu preciso ir!

- Eu sei! – ela se levantou enrolada no lençol, apanhou sua varinha e bradou apontando para a janela - _Alorromora!_

Draco se vestiu com uma rapidez sobrenatural, enquanto Gina se dividia entre botar o ouvido na porta e olhar pela janela. Seu medo era que seus irmãos resolvessem acordar e ir jogar uma partida de Quadribol no quintal. _Todos_ os seus irmãos.

- Hora de levantar, Neném! – dizia uma voz jovial do lado de fora.

Draco arregalou os olhos e perguntou apenas movendo os lábios quem era.

- Carlinhos! – ela disse dando um sorriso amarelo e gesticulando para Draco que não saísse ainda. – Eu já estou acordada. Estou... me vestido!

- Então anda logo! – Jorge. "Céus, será que todos estão aí fora?" – Vamos tomar café todos juntos!

"Todos?!", Draco achou que aquele "todos" devia significar muita gente, pelo barulho que ele ouvia.

- Eu já vou! Esperem um pouquinho só! – ela aproximou-se de Draco e sussurrou – Meus irmãos! Estão todos aqui! E o Harry e a Hermione também!

- Como cabe tanta gente aqui?! – ele imitou-lhe o tom de voz.

- Não importa! Agora você tem que ir! – ela abriu a janela – Antes que eles terminem o café e vão jogar Quadribol! Acredite você não ia querer encontrar o Carlinhos...

"Carlinhos? Com esse apelidinho ridículo não pode ser grande coisa.", ele pensou presunçosamente.

- O gênio do Rony, o ciúme do Rony e treina dragões na Romênia! – ela disse lendo-lhe os pensamentos.

- Nossa... – ele fez uma careta, imaginando que estaria em maus lençóis se fosse apanhado. – Então eu já vou... – ele montou na vassoura enquanto Gina abria a janela. – Tchau...

Um beijo afobado.

- Tchau... você me escreve?

- Assim que eu chegar em... Bem, assim que eu chegar em algum lugar eu escrevo.

Outro beijo rápido, o barulho os meninos reclamando da demora do lado de fora.

- Eu te amo..

- Eu sei... – ele sorriu

E dizendo isso ele usou toda a velocidade que podia para arrancar, quanto mais rápido cruzasse o "espaço aéreo" da Toca, menores eram as chances de ser visto. Funcionou. Nem mesmo Gina pode vê-lo por muito tempo antes que ele desaparecesse no horizonte. "Um ano inteiro!", ela lamentou debruçada na janela, sonhadora.

- Gigi, nós estamos com fome, sabia? – Fred bateu novamente na porta.

Ela vestiu a camisola e um robe por cima.

Eu já estou indo! ****

Nota da Autora: Ufa! The end! Gostaram? Ah, e se por acaso voces estiverem bravos porque o final foi meio....hum...indefinido, não fiquem! É bem possivel que role uma continuação. Isso é, se alguém aí estiver interessado, né? Então, me mandem e-mails! Beijocas e mto obrigada pra todo mundo que acompanhou a fic!


End file.
